Je m'appelle Destruction
by polkaScience
Summary: Je m'appelle Kujo. Kujo veut dire extermination, expulsion, destruction en japonais. Rien que mon nom doit vous inspirer la crainte. Oui, ayez peur. Soyez terrifiés; je suis ici pour vous détruire. Et je commencerai par Toi, Kuchiki Rukia...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Voici une petite fic sans prétention, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira…

Je ne vais pas vous embêter avec des blablas inutiles, alors bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1**

_-Maman ? Maman… Méchante maman… Pourquoi tu me laisse seul ? Maman… Oui, méchante maman. Je le dirai à papa, et il te tuera. _

_Un silence. Puis la voix murmure :_

_-Maman… Tu me laisse seul parce que tu as peur de moi ? Tu as raison. Je vais te manger, maman. Je vais sucer au fur et à mesure tout ton sang… C'est normal d'avoir peur : tu vas mourir… Méchante maman…_

Rukia se réveilla avec violence de son futon, couverte d'une épaisse couche de sueur froide et le cœur battant à un rythme effréné. La peur encore accrochée dans sa poitrine, lui enserrant le torse avec lourdeur. Un simple gémissement réussit à franchir ses lèvres fermées, ses yeux affolés grands ouverts.

Elle mit plusieurs minutes à calmer sa respiration haletante, comme si elle avait couru le marathon. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres, la chambre plongée dans le noir lui paraissait menaçante ; L'angoisse lui tordait le ventre, elle n'osait plus bouger. La menace était encore si présente dans son esprit…

Alors que sa respiration commence à peine à se calmer, une douleur brûlante lui saisit soudain le ventre.

Encore apeurée, elle n'eut cependant d'autres choix que de se jeter hors de sa chambre, la main sur la bouche.

Elle courut d'une traite dans le couloir jusqu'aux toilettes, pour s'y enfermer violemment et recracher toute sa bile.

Ses membres tremblaient encore, et son cœur était toujours survolté.

**Rukia, reprends-toi ! Un rêve… Ce n'était qu'un rêve…**

Comme tous les autres. Ils avaient commencé d'abord doucement, depuis qu'Aizen avait arraché l'Hougyokû de son corps. Ca faisait trois mois. Un rêve noir comme le néant, seule une voix dans sa tête. Une voix d'enfant, mais une voix déformée par la haine, la ruse et la méchanceté.

D'abord, la voix n'avait faisait que pleurnicher comme quoi elle l'avait abandonné. Pendant plusieurs jours, cette voix l'avait culpabilisée.

Et puis, maintenant… Ca…

Un frisson d'horreur parcourut rapidement son échine. Elle avait recraché sa bile et même du sang, comme la veille, et comme l'avant-veille.

Elle était épuisée, mais impossible de se rendormir.

Rukia jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet avant de quitter les toilettes, mais elle savait déjà à quoi elle ressemblait : pâle, avec de grandes cernes sous les yeux. Secouée de spasmes nerveux.

Silencieusement, elle quitta les toilettes et rejoignit sa chambre.

Elle alluma une bougie, angoissée de rester dans le noir.

Non, elle ne pourrait pas se rendormir.

Et de l'autre côté du couloir, dans sa chambre, Byakuya avait les yeux grands ouverts. Allongé dans son lit, il avait entendu sa sœur se précipiter dans les commodités.

Pour la cinquième fois cette semaine.

_**Un mois plus tard**_

Laisser la bougie allumée toute la nuit n'avait pas arrangé Rukia. La voix dans sa tête ne s'éteignait pas, toutes les nuits, inlassablement, elle était là. De plus en plus menaçante.

Elle savait que ce n'était pas normal. Ces nausées, ces vomissements, et puis cette voix. Pourquoi l'appelait-t-elle maman ? Pourquoi lui faisait-elle si peur ? Une peur panique, incontrôlable, Rukia en avait des sueurs froides au moment de se coucher.

A nouveau, ce matin, elle s'était levée en sursaut pour filer directement aux toilettes.

Mais quand elle en revint, le teint pâle et le regard terne encore secouée de tremblements incontrôlables, son frère était droit dans le couloir et déjà habillé.  
Rukia s'arrêta net, surprise. Elle n'eut pas le courage de croiser son regard, baissa la tête et passa sans rien dire à côté de lui pour retourner dans sa chambre. Sentant son regard posé sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle ferme la porte coulissante.

Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ? Cette question l'obsédait et l'angoissait, la terrorisait. Mais à qui pouvait-elle en parler ?

Une fois sur son futon, ses tremblements redoublèrent de violence. Epuisée, vidée, désespérée, elle enfoui son visage dans ses draps et pleura silencieusement.

Quand elle se décida enfin à quitter sa chambre, ses tremblements allaient mieux. La douleur lancinante au ventre la tenaillait toujours, mais les nausées s'étaient arrêtées. Elle se décida à s'habiller et à rejoindre son frère pour le déjeuner.

Il était déjà assis en tailleur devant son repas, silencieux comme d'habitude. Il ne leva même pas les yeux quand elle rentra dans la salle.

Rukia préféra se faire le plus petit possible, repensant à la scène quelques heures plus tôt.

Après tout, se disait-elle, il valait mieux essayer de ne plus penser à tout ça et dire que ça allait s'arranger. C'était juste le choc avec Aizen qui l'avait traumatisée, elle essayait de s'en persuader. Rester forte. Comme elle avait toujours essayé de l'être.

Mais c'était si difficile…

Elle s'assit en tailleur en face de son frère. Une servante lui apporta son déjeuner.

Rukia fixa quelques instants les boulettes de riz et le poisson en face d'elle, se disant qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas faim.

Un simple regard vers Byakuya la persuada de manger.

Elle prit une boulette entre ses doigts légèrement maladroits, et la porta à sa bouche.

Dès la deuxième bouchée, elle sentit la nausée monter en flèche.

**Non, pas maintenant. Ca va passer. Allez, Rukia. Tu es forte. Bon sa…**

Elle relâcha brusquement sa boulette qui alla s'écraser sur le sol, se jeta hors de la pièce et traça directement aux toilettes.  
Byakuya baissa légèrement la tête. Il avait finit de manger.

-Ramassez tout ça, Rukia ne mangera pas ce matin.

Les servantes s'exécutèrent, et Byakuya quitta la pièce.

Son visage impassible de Capitaine ne reflétait rien, même si à l'intérieur, tout tournait confusément. Mais ça, personne ne pouvait le deviner.

Quand Rukia quitta les commodités, son frère avait déjà quitté le manoir pour rejoindre sa division. Et elle devait en faire de même.

Le travail lui permettait d'oublier un peu sa peur et ses nausées, mais elle s'épuisait vite. Cette impuissance nouvelle l'énervait. D'ailleurs, elle était facilement irritable ; Elle criait facilement sur les autres sièges, ou même sur Kiyone. Elle se doutait bien que tous avaient compris qu'elle n'était pas bien, et elle espérait qu'ils viendraient la soutenir. Lui dire que ce n'était rien, que ça allait passer. Qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter. N'importe qui, elle s'en fichait. Mais elle avait besoin qu'on la rassure.

Quand elle arriva à sa division, avoir marché l'avait un peu rassérénée.

Elle trouva Ukitake assis à son bureau, concentré sur ses papiers. Ne voulant pas le déranger, elle passa vite dans l'autre bureau.

Ainsi, dans ce bureau, elle avait l'accès direct aux commodités, sans que personne ne la voie partir en courant.

Le soir arriva trop vite à son goût. Avec un goût d'horreur. Elle en venait à redouter le coucher du soleil. Une peur panique, comme celle des enfants.

D'une main tremblante, elle saisit ses affaires. Elle s'apprêtait à quitter le bureau, quand une voix familière la retint :

-Rukia-san, tu peux rester quelques instants, s'il te plaît ?

Elle se retourna avec plus de brusquerie qu'elle ne l'aurait voulut, se retrouva devant son capitaine qui souriait en la priant de venir s'asseoir à son bureau.

Elle s'exécuta.

-Tu ne sembles pas aller très bien en ce moment, s'inquiéta Ukitake alors qu'elle s'était assise. Tu sembles malade.

-Ce n'est rien, Ukitake Taichô, assura Rukia en s'inclinant avec ferveur, se mettant soudain à trembler. Juste un peu de fatigue.

-Tu te surmènes un peu trop, tu devrais laisser un peu de travail à Kiyone. Elle est là pour t'aider, tu sais. Ce n'est pas parce que je vous laisse faire tout le travail, que tu dois le faire seule.

-Vous êtes malade, Ukitake Taichô ! C'est un honneur pour moi de vous aider au mieux.

Il sourit, un sourire qui fit chaud au cœur si glacé de Rukia.

-Tu devrais t'inquiéter pour toi au lieu de t'inquiéter pour les autres. Tu as vraiment l'air d'aller mal. Demain, reste chez toi. Je te donne un jour de congé.

-Non, je veux…

-Repose-toi, je ne veux pas que tu tombe malade. Crois-moi, ce n'est pas amusant.

Son sourire acheva de convaincre Rukia. Comment aurait-elle pu expliquer à son capitaine qu'elle voulait travailler ? Travailler pour ne pas penser à sa peur ?

Elle s'inclina, le remercia, et quitta sa division.

Quand elle arriva au manoir, le ciel s'assombrissait. Elle s'était presque mise à courir, tant être dehors dans le noir la terrorisait. Elle se maudissait pour ça. Depuis quand avait-elle peur du noir ? Mais c'était une peur irrationnelle, qui la prenait à la gorge et qui enserrait solidement son cœur. Une peur panique.

Elle s'engouffra dans le manoir rassurant, empli de lumières. La respiration saccadée, et essoufflée.

Quand vint le moment de se coucher, elle se sentit si mal qu'elle avait envie de pleurer. Elle ne voulait pas dormir. La voix résonnait dans sa tête, ses menaces, sa haine… Elle ressentait tout ça si fort qu'elle avait envie de hurler et de taper tous les murs, crier sa folie. Parce que c'était peut être ça, elle était peut être en train de devenir folle.

Assise sur son futon, elle prit son visage dans ses mains. Mais elle avait beau essayer de se rassurer, d'être rationnelle, LA voix revenait la hanter, et la sueur perlait son front. Les tremblements lui reprenaient.

Elle ne voulait pas être seule. Elle aurait voulut quelqu'un, n'importe qui, auprès d'elle.

Tremblante et nauséeuse, elle se releva maladroitement. Elle alla dans le couloir, et s'approcha de la chambre de son frère. Il ne dormait pas, elle voyait à travers le papier de riz son ombre assise se dessiner avec la lumière.

Elle toqua timidement, même si elle savait qu'il l'avait entendue.

-Nii-sama… Murmura-t-elle.  
Aucune réponse. Il n'avait pas bronché.

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à la profusion de sentiments, elle avait l'habitude. Mais là, elle avait vraiment besoin d'être à côté de lui.

-S'il te plaît… Je peux rentrer ?

Un silence encore, elle attendait la réponse. Son corps frêle agité de spasmes semblait tellement fragile qu'on aurait eu peur qu'elle se casse.

-Tu as passé l'âge de rentrer dans ma chambre, Rukia.

Sec et cassant. Comment avait-elle pu imaginer qu'il accepterait ? L'angoisse acheva de s'emparer d'elle.

Les tremblements reprirent de plus belle. Elle ne voulait pas… Pire, elle ne POUVAIT pas rester seule.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas enfreindre les ordres de son frère.

Alors, elle se roula en boule sur le sol devant la porte.

Byakuya, de sa chambre, l'entendit se recroqueviller en frôlant le papier de riz.

Il l'entendit soudain comme trembler. Inquiet, il tendit l'oreille, et l'entendit alors sangloter. Comme un enfant perdu.

Comment pouvait-il être si insensible ? Il secoua la tête, et décida pour une fois de s'écouter et d'oublier un peu le capitaine qu'il était. Pour une fois.

Il se leva, et se dirigea vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit d'un geste sec, et trouva le corps de sa sœur recroquevillé dans la position du fœtus à ses pieds, secouée de sanglots.

Quand elle l'entendit, elle releva sa tête, et tenta de se redresser comme apeurée.  
Mais au lieu de la gronder, Byakuya s'agenouilla, et pour la première fois de sa vie, Rukia le vit ouvrir les bras, comme pour l'inviter à venir contre lui.

Elle resta immobile, tremblante et le visage ravagé par les larmes. Mais comme il ne bougeait pas et qu'il gardait le visage impassible elle osa s'approcher un peu, inquiète et indécise.

Bien que son expression était neutre, Byakuya était bouleversé par la fragilité soudaine de sa sœur. Son corps lui paraissait aussi cassant que du cristal, tellement vulnérable.

Aussi, quand il la vit s'approcher doucement, il referma ses bras sur elle et la colla contre lui.

Il la sentit d'abord surprise, puis sentit qu'elle s'accrochait à son yukata avec force.

Byakuya la serra contre son torse avec force pour lui montrer qu'il la protégeait. Et Rukia se remit à trembler, et à sangloter.

_-Maman… Méchante maman… Tu sens ? Tu sens que je suis là ? Tu sens que je me nourris de ton sang ? Tu as peur… Peur de moi… J'adore ça. Je me nourris de ta peur. C'est si bon… J'ai hâte de naître, maman. Ce jour là, je te dévorerai. Tu m'entends ? En attendant, pleure… Pleure toutes les larmes de ton corps, maman… Parce que je vais te tuer. Méchante maman…Je suis là. Je suis là. JE SUIS LA !!!!_

-Non !!!!!

Le cri avait déchiré la chambre comme un hurlement d'agonie.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Rukia avait porté les mains sur son ventre et y avait enfoncé ses ongles jusqu'à la chair, la faisant saigner.

La douleur lancinante était encore plus présente. A nouveau, elle se précipita dans les toilettes, pour y vomir de la bile.

Quand elle revint, vidée de toute énergie, elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était réveillée dans sa chambre. Byakuya avait dû la ramener quand elle s'était endormie dans ses bras.

Elle calma difficilement les battements de son cœur, et reporta son attention sur son ventre. Elle souleva son kimono pour laisser voir son ventre, légèrement rebondit.

La marque de ses ongles profondément enfoncées ne la tracassait pas. C'était ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de son ventre qui la terrifiait.

Parce qu'elle savait. Elle savait ce qui se passait. Elle n'avait pas prit du poids, comme elle avait essayé de croire au début. Et ça l'horrifiait tellement, qu'elle se mit à pleurer.


	2. Chapter 2

Le soir, quand Byakuya rentra, il était plus tard que d'habitude. Ses papiers l'avaient retenu plus de temps que prévu.

Il s'était inquiété malgré lui pour sa sœur, qu'il avait trouvée si mal la veille. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il l'avait toujours cru forte et résistante. Ca avait d'ailleurs dû être sa plus grosse erreur… Elle ne faisait que paraître forte.

Il était passé voir Ukitake qui lui avait apprit qu'il avait donné un jour à Rukia. Ils avaient un peu parlé d'elle, (disons au maximum de la démonstration d'émotivité du capitaine de la 6ème division) et il en était ressortit la même conclusion : elle n'allait pas bien et ils s'inquiétaient pour elle. La seule supposition qu'ils avaient pu faire, était par rapport à Aizen. Le choc qu'elle avait subit lorsqu'il avait arraché l'Hougyokû de son corps avait peut être été trop violent ?

C'est donc inquiet qu'il monta dans sa chambre après avoir posé son Zanpakutoh dans la cache prévue à cet effet à l'entrée du manoir, mais en passant il n'entendit rien dans la chambre de Rukia. Etonné, il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à toutes les pièces du manoir après avoir vainement appelé Rukia.

Intrigué, il descendit dans le salon. Puis dans les cuisines. Il questionna ensuite une servante.

-Rukia-san n'est pas encore rentrée, Kuchiki-sama.

-Quand est-elle partie ? Demanda sèchement Byakuya.

-Mais… Comme d'habitude, Kuchiki-sama, à 7h 30 pour aller travailler.

-Elle ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui ! S'exclama le noble, furieux.

-C'est pourtant ce qu'elle a affirmé… Répondit respectueusement la servante.

Byakuya quitta le manoir pour aller voir dans le jardin plongé dans la pénombre, mais rien. Il s'arrêta quelques instants pour essayer de sentir le reiatsu de Rukia, sans résultat. Elle l'avait camouflé.

Il serra les poings. Visiblement, elle était partie de son plein gré. Mais où ?

Elle n'avait même pas réussi à rentrer dans un Gigai, pour une raison qu'elle pensait connaître.

De toute façon, ça l'arrangeait bien.

Malgré la douleur incessante de son ventre et la peur qui lui nouait l'estomac, Rukia marchait d'un pas vif dans les rues de Karakura. Attentive à tous les passants : elle devait à tout prix éviter de tomber sur Ichigo et sa bande. C'était pour ça et aussi pour que personne de la Soul Society ne puisse la localiser qu'elle épuisait ses forces à dissimuler son reiatsu.

Elle s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle. La peur ne la quittait plus, aussi posa-t-elle sa main sur son ventre, saisit sa peau, et la serra aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. La douleur lui transperça le corps, et elle serra les dents. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ?

Elle ne pouvait en parler à personne. Même Unohana l'aurait dit aux autres capitaines. La seule personne en qui elle avait confiance qui pouvait l'aider… la seule…

Elle se retrouva devant la maison des Kurosaki. Une légère nostalgie s'empara brièvement d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle nausée ne lui saisisse les entrailles, lui rappelant ce qu'elle faisait ici.

La lumière de la cuisine était ouverte, et on pouvait voir Yuzu cuisiner. A l'étage, par la fenêtre de sa chambre, on voyait Karin réviser. La chambre d'Ichigo était noire. En outre, elle pouvait sentir son reiatsu ainsi que celui de Sado, Ishida et Inoue de l'autre côté de la ville. Quand à Kon, elle le sentait dans la chambre. Il devait probablement être enfermé dans le tiroir.

La clinique Kurosaki, elle, était ouverte. Isshin devait être en train de travailler. Elle inspira un bon coup, et couru d'une traite jusqu'à la clinique.

Elle s'installa dans la salle d'attente. Malgré l'heure tardive, le père de famille soignait toujours quelqu'un.

Elle était nerveuse et se tordait les mains anxieusement en surveillant les reiatsu de tout le monde.

Enfin, la porte du bureau d'Isshin s'ouvrit sur une vieille femme. Celle-ci ne put évidemment pas voir Rukia, aussi passa-t-elle sans broncher devant la Shinigami.  
Isshin, en revanche, eu une seconde de surprise.

Il sursauta, et la vieille femme se retourna, étonnée de l'avoir entendu s'arrêter.

-Haha, à demain, Madame Kasuki ! Et en pleine forme, comme toujours !

Isshin avait retrouvé son sourire imbécile et sa voix portante, comme avec ses enfants. Il accompagna la vieille femme au dehors en ignorant complètement Rukia, qui attendait assise.

Quand enfin la vieille dame fut dehors, il se retourna, le visage grave.

-Rukia-san, dit il. Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

-Kurosaki-san, je voudrais que vous m'auscultiez.

Elle avait parlé doucement, mais en le fixant avec fermeté.

-Voilà qui est clair. Mais je crois que vous avez des soignants là-haut qui sont bien plus qualifiés que le pauvre médecin que je suis.

-C'est une faveur spéciale, avoua Rukia en se relevant pour faire face à Isshin.

-Spéciale ? S'enquit Isshin, qui restait d'un sérieux déconcertant. Il devait sentir qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal. Rukia ne l'avait jamais vu si concentré, et cela l'ébranlait un peu. Elle ne voulait pas faire de commentaire à ce propos, aussi hocha-t-elle la tête.

-Viens dans mon bureau.

Ils rentrèrent, puis se mirent à nouveau face à face. Rukia, désespérée et honteuse, baissa la tête.

-Spéciale comment ? Demanda le père.

-Une analyse complète.

-Jusque là, rien de spécia…

-Et une échographie.

Le silence qui avait suivit cette déclaration mit mal à l'aise Rukia.

-Tu te moques de moi.

Rukia releva la tête, et fixa Isshin profondément.

-J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

Le silence s'abattit à nouveau.

-Rukia-san, tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est…

-Impossible ? Bien sûr que je le sais ! Bien sûr que je sais que je suis morte et que je NE PEUX PAS tomber enceinte !! Mais les faits sont là, Kurosaki-san !

-Ne t'emballe pas, Rukia-san. Nous allons faire des examens.

Il posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Rukia, et lui sourit.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là.

Rukia hocha légèrement la tête. Pas du tout rassurée.

Rukia termina d'enfiler sa tenue de Shinigami. La situation aurait été différente, elle ne se serait jamais déshabillée devant le père d'Ichigo. Mais là… Elle n'avait certainement pas la tête à ce genre de futilités. Et Isshin non plus, visiblement.

-Alors ? Demanda-t-elle en nouant sa ceinture.

Isshin était devant sa feuille, l'air _très _grave.

-Tu avais raison, Rukia-san. Tu es bien enceinte, bien que cela dépasse mon entendement. C'est… C'est tout simplement impossible.

Rukia regarda Isshin avec des yeux suppliants.

-Je vous en supplie, ne dites rien à la Soul Society ! Ils ne savent rien, ils ne savent même pas que je suis ici ! S'ils savaient… Je serai une bête de foire ! Je ne veux pas !

-Tu me demande quelque chose de très dur, Rukia-san. Ton cas est peut être grave. C'est une responsabilité…

-J'ai gardé votre secret ! Je n'ai jamais dit à Ichigo qui vous étiez réellement ! Vous me devez bien ça !

Isshin la regarda avec étonnement. Il fronça les sourcils, l'air suspicieux.

-Depuis quand… Sais-tu ça ?

-Des allusions de Kon, d'Urahara et Yoruichi. Et puis votre nom est encore inscrit sur les tablettes des anciens capitaines.

Elle lui lança un regard tellement désespéré et suppliant, qu'Isshin ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

-Rukia… Une question…

Rukia se jeta en arrière dans le siège, et prit son visage entre ses mains. Attendant la question.

-… Qui est le père ?

Il y eu un vide.

Elle le regarda en laissant ses mains sur son nez, l'air las.

-J'espère bien que ce n'est pas mon fils !

A cette annonce solennelle, Rukia manqua de s'étouffer. Isshin dû lui taper à plusieurs reprises dans le dos pour qu'elle se calme.

-Quoi ? Articula-t-elle enfin. Ichigo… ? Comme si Ichigo et moi…  
Elle rougit subitement, et ne termina pas sa phrase.

-Imbécile, rajouta-t-elle simplement.

-Tant que ce n'est pas mon fils, soupira Isshin. Alors ? Qui est-ce ?

Rukia baissa les yeux.

-Réponds-moi, c'est important pour comprendre qu'est ce qu'il se passe.

Soudain, Rukia se jeta hors de son fauteuil, et se mit à tourner en rond dans la pièce en s'écriant :

-Il n'y en a pas !!! Vous êtes content ? Il n'y a PAS de père ! Il n'y en a jamais eu !

Isshin fronça les sourcils.

-Pas de père ? Tu en es sûre ?

Rukia s'arrêta net, et mit son index sur le menton, visiblement énervée.

-Ha, tiens, non ! J'avais omis ce léger détail ! C'est vrai, c'est quelque chose qu'on oublie facilement ! Vous me prenez pour qui ?

-Ne t'énerve pas, ce que je veux dire, c'est que s'il n'y a pas eu de…

-Ca ira, merci.

-… Donc, c'est que c'est encore plus grave que ce que je ne pensais.

Il saisit la feuille qu'il avait posée sur la table.

-Tu as une sérieuse anémie, doublée de problèmes aux intestins suite à tes vomissements répétitifs. Tu…

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, coupant le pronostic du docteur.

-Entre ! Lança Isshin sans bouger.

La porte s'ouvrit, donnant sur… Un bob vert et blanc, par-dessus une tête châtain clair.

-Urahara-san, tu as fait vite.

-D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est grave, répondit Urahara en souriant, dévoilant un œil bleu en dessous de son couvre-chef. Salut, Rukia-chan !

-Qu'est ce qu'il fait là, lui ?! S'emporta Rukia en bondissant de son siège. Je vous faisais confiance, Kurosaki-san ! Vous…

-Tututut, Rukia-chan, je suis déçu par le manque de confiance que tu as en moi, minauda le marchand. Je viens en ami. Par ailleurs, j'ai ouïe dire que tu avais un petit problème…

-Je dirais un gros, avoua Isshin. Rukia est enceinte.

Le silence s'abattit alors qu'Urahara ouvrait _et c'était la première fois que Rukia voyait ça _

de grands yeux ronds.

-Et il n'y a pas de père, rajouta Isshin.

Urahara s'assit, le chapeau rabattu sur son visage. Silencieux.

Isshin et Rukia attendirent qu'il prenne la parole.

-Dis-moi, Rukia-san, dit enfin l'homme au bob. Quels sont les symptômes ?

-Fortes nausées, vomissements de sang, sérieuse anémie, répondit Isshin. Je ne sais pas où part le sang qu'elle perd, nous n'avons même pas pu faire d'échographie, ça ne marche pas sur les Shinigamis. C'est vrai que je n'avais encore jamais tenté de faire passer une radio à un esprit…

Un silence s'abattit.

-Laisse-moi deviner, Rukia-san, c'est depuis qu'Aizen t'a arraché l'Hougyokû, n'est ce pas ? Demanda Urahara.

-Comment le savez-v…

Cette fois, le silence fut à couper au couteau. Ils venaient de comprendre la réalité. Urahara avait toujours le visage caché sous son bob, mais il regardait fixement Rukia. Isshin aussi regardait Rukia avec un air trop sérieux très déplaisant, et Rukia fixait Urahara avec un air désespéré.

-Non… Murmura-t-elle.

-C'est possible ? Demanda Isshin.

-C'est envisageable, avoua Urahara.

-Non…

-Comment en être sûr ?

-Non… Non…

-Rukia-san, calme-toi s'il te plaît.

-C'est pas vrai, hein ? Ca ne peut pas être possible ! C'est IMPOSSIBLE !!

-Rukia !! Calme-toi !

-Me calmer ?!

Urahara, sans avertir, disparut et réapparut derrière Rukia. Il la saisit fermement, pour l'empêcher de bouger.

-Calme-toi, on va trouver une solution. Mais il faut que tu répondes à nos questions, d'accord ? On va t'aider. On ne va pas te laisser seule. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Rukia referma sa bouche, et son regard affolé se perdit en face d'elle. Des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux, et ses jambes lâchèrent.

Avec douceur, Urahara la prit dans ses bras pour la poser sur le fauteuil.

Lui et Isshin s'accroupirent ensuite à côté d'elle.

-Rukia, c'est très important. Est-ce qu'Aizen ou un Espada t'aurai dit quelque chose, n'importe quoi en relation avec tout ça ?

Rukia essuya rageusement ses larmes, et secoua négativement la tête. Dans son esprit, tout était si confus ! Si elle avait pu, elle se serait jetée d'un pont pour en finir.

Mais quoi qu'elle en dise, son esprit combatif était plus fort que tout. Elle se refusait à abandonner sans essayer de se battre.

-En as-tu croisé récemment ? Demanda à nouveau Urahara.

-Non, grogna Rukia. Ses tremblements cessèrent, et dans ses yeux s'allumèrent des flammes ardentes, celles qu'on a quand on est décidé à ne pas se résigner.

-Rukia, une dernière question. Est-ce que tu peux… L'entendre ?

Elle le regarda soudain dans les yeux. Ils se scrutèrent, mais personne ne vacilla. Le visage de Rukia était inexpressif.

-Non, mentit-elle alors. Non, je n'entends rien.

Urahara resta immobile quelques instants, puis il soupira et se releva.

-J'avoue que je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'une chose pareille puisse se produire. Techniquement, l'Hougyokû ne peut pas procréer. Mais il semblerait que ta compatibilité avec lui était plus forte que ce que je ne croyais.

Il se tourna vers Isshin.

-Et, si nous envisageons qu'Aizen est au courant, il va essayer à tout prix de retrouver Rukia pour avoir son enfant. Car si c'est bien l'Hougyokû qui a engendré cet enfant, alors son pouvoir sera… Effrayant…

La peur et la terreur avaient été remplacées par une volonté farouche de chasser ce corps qui se développait chez elle.

Rien que de songer qu'il était là, entre ses entrailles, et qu'il se nourrissait d'elle, une rage bouillante s'emparait d'elle. Rukia REFUSAIT de donner la vie à… à cette chose.

Urahara avait insisté pour qu'elle vienne chez lui, où elle serait en sécurité.

Isshin avait promit de ne rien dire à la Soul Society.

Rukia se souvenait de la conversation qu'ils avaient eue, Urahara et elle, en rentrant au magasin.

**-Urahara-san, je veux que vous me l'enleviez.**

**-Ce n'est pas si simple, Rukia-san. Cela fait quatre mois qu'il est en toi, l'avortement serait inefficace. Et tenter de le tuer te tuerai à coup sûr.**

**-Je ne veux pas de cette chose dans mon ventre !!!**

**-Calme-toi, je sais ce que tu ressens, mais…**

**-Vous avez déjà été enceinte ?**

**-A vrai dire, pas encore, mais…**

**-Et bien, avoir un monstre à l'intérieur de soi qui grandit n'a rien d'agréable !!**

**-Allons, un monstre…**

Elle aurait voulu lui cracher tout ce que cette abomination lui susurrait la nuit, toutes ces horreurs qu'elle lui disait.

D'après ce qu'elle savait, quand les humaines étaient enceintes, elles nourrissaient un amour intarissable et inconditionnel pour leur bébé dans leur ventre.

Rukia, elle, détestait du plus profond de son âme cette chose qui palpitait au creux de ses organes.

Elle frappa du plus fort qu'elle pu le mur de sa chambre de substitution.

Elle se sentait bloquée, prise au piège.

_-Maman, je suis encore là ! J'ai encore soif, tu sais ! Ton sang est si délicieux… Tu sais quoi ? J'ai compté le temps qu'il nous reste à vivre ensemble. Cinq mois. Cinq petits mois. Et quand viendra le grand moment, tu sais comment je naîtrai ? Ah, méchante maman… Je me réjouis rien que d'y penser ! J'arracherai de mes petites mains tes entrailles, je creuserai jusqu'à déchirer la peau de ton ventre si doux pour pouvoir enfin sortir. Et là, quand je serai dehors, j'arracherai ton cœur si chaud qui me déteste tant et je le mangerai ! Alors ? Tu as peur ? Moi, tout ça m'excite… J'ai si hâte que ce jour arrive ! _

Imbécile. C'était un imbécile. Comment avait-il cru qu'elle resterait sans bouger ?

Sa chambre était vide. Il ne l'avait même pas entendue partir cette nuit.

Imbécile.

Urahara ajusta son bob, et soupira. Où était-elle, maintenant ?

Rukia avait cherché toute la matinée, mais elle avait finalement trouvé.

Une colline avec une bonne pente raide.

Elle soupira, une fois arrivée en haut.

Cette idée même la répugnait. Mais c'était la seule solution qu'elle avait trouvé. Il y avait une chance sur deux pour que ça marche, mais elle devait essayer. Même si elle risquait de se briser le cou.

Elle regarda le ciel bleu. Que faisaient-ils tous, en ce moment ? Pensaient-ils à elle ?

Elle soupira et secoua la tête. Ce n'était certainement pas le moment d'y penser. Ce pas allait être décisif.

Elle regarda la pente presque à pic qui s'étalait sous ses yeux. Il allait lui falloir tout son courage.

Elle ferma les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas de cette horreur en elle, c'était la seule solution. Rukia leva un premier pied, s'immobilisa. Et finalement, se jeta tout entière dans la pente caillouteuse.

La douleur ne se fit pas attendre. Les cailloux lui déchiraient les habits, elle roulait cul par-dessus la tête, et les coups pleuvaient sur tout son corps. Elle criait en dévalant violemment la pente, secouée et ballottée, complètement désorientée.

Soudain, la pente se fit plus raide ; La course de Rukia s'accélérait, et la pauvre Shinigami n'espérait plus qu'une chose : que ça s'arrête.

Et apparemment, la chose à l'intérieur d'elle aussi.

Alors que la chute de Rukia allait se terminer sur un énorme rocher en bas de la colline, sa course s'arrêta net en même temps qu'un effroyable reiatsu à couper le souffle émanait d'un coup de son corps frêle.

En ouvrant un œil, elle vit qu'elle était suspendue dans le vide, quelques mètres au dessus du rocher.

Mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de se demander ce qu'il se passait. L'effroyable reiatsu écrasait violemment ses poumons, son cœur. Elle respirait avec difficulté. Et soudain, elle disparut et réapparut les fesses dans l'herbe, quelques mètres plus loin. Saine et sauve. Et plus aucune trace de reiatsu.

Violemment, elle se pencha en avant, et vomit tout ce qu'elle pouvait.

Mais le reiatsu n'avait échappé à personne. Ni dans le monde réel, ni dans la Soul Society, ni dans le Hueco Mondo…

-Quoi ?!

Ils avaient tous relevé la tête en même temps, assis sur leurs bancs d'écoliers.

Orihime, Uryuu, Yasutora et Ichigo.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Kurosaki ? Demanda le professeur coupé dans son cours.

-Excusez-moi, professeur, je dois y aller ! S'exclama Ichigo en quittant précipitamment la classe.

-Nous aussi ! Rajoutèrent les trois compères en quittant leurs chaises.

Et Tatsuki, Keigo et Mizuiro restèrent silencieux, encore abasourdis par la force incroyable qui les avait écrasés plus tôt…

Isshin, Yoruichi et Kisuke avaient chacun respectivement relevé la tête de leur côté. Ecrasés par ce reiatsu d'une force inouïe.

Si Yoruichi ne comprit pas à qui pouvait appartenir une telle force, Isshin s'assit simplement et lança :

-Ca commence…

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda son patient.

-Rien, excusez moi.

Un simple regard vers la fenêtre. Il aurait aimé y aller. Mais Urahara allait sûrement y aller.

D'ailleurs, Tessai n'avait même pas eu le temps de demander à son patron pourquoi il était parti : Kisuke avait quitté précipitamment le magasin sans que personne n'arrive à lui demander quoi que ce soit.

Dans la Soul Society, tout le monde sans exception ressenti la force incroyable. Et si certains comme Kenpachi s'excitèrent de sentir une force aussi grande, d'autres comme Hitsugaya, Byakuya, Soi Fon, Komamura, Ukitake ou Kyouraku restèrent saisis.

Yamamoto envoya immédiatement des papillons de l'enfer pour réunir ses capitaines.

A qui appartenait ce reiatsu ? L'ennemi ?

Dans le Hueco Mondo, ce pouvoir fit l'effet d'une bombe. L'Espada toute entière vibrait de cette force alléchante, et tous se retrouvèrent devant Aizen pour demander des informations.

Dans la salle des trois traîtres, Tousen et Gin étaient restés muets de stupeur.

-Comment… Murmura simplement Tousen, une goutte de sueur dévalant de son front.

Le sourire de Gin s'élargit.

Aizen, quant à lui, se redressa sur son siège et passa un index pensif sur son menton.

-Comme c'est intéressant… Dit-il tout haut, alors qu'un léger sourire cruel venait se dessiner sur son visage. Comment ai-je pu manquer une telle chose ?

Ses yeux brillèrent d'un éclat froid.

-Kuchiki Rukia, hein ?

-Qu'est ce que c'était ? S'exclama Inoue alors qu'ils étaient dehors à courir dans les rues, vers l'endroit où ils avaient senti le reiatsu.

-C'était incroyablement fort, s'enquit Ishida. Certainement un Espada !

Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Si c'était un Espada, il devait être très puissant. Plus puissant encore que ceux qu'il avait croisé. A cette pensée, il crispa ses poings.

Ils se remirent à courir de plus belle.

L'endroit était éloigné de la ville.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin, le soleil était tout près à se coucher. Mais quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils trouvèrent…  
Urahara debout, tenant quelque chose dans ses bras.

-Hoho, mais qui voilà ? Dit-il avec son habituel sourire niais. La bande à Kurosaki ! Comment allez-vous ? Vous faites une petite ballade à la tombée de la nuit ?

-Te fous pas de nous, vieil homme, grogna Ichigo en regardant dans tous les sens. On cherche d'où provient…

-Urahara-san… S'exclama Ishida. Qu'est ce que vous faites…

Il venait de remarquer le petit corps dans ses bras.

-Que… Ichigo écarquilla les yeux, surpris. R… Rukia ?

-Ho ? Kuchiki-san ?

Urahara regarda la Shinigami évanouie dans ses bras, comme s'il venait de se rappeler qu'elle était là.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est un simple malaise passager.

-Que s'est il passé ?! S'exclama Ichigo.

Le sourire s'évanouit sur le visage d'Urahara. Ses yeux semblèrent transpercer les adolescents en face de lui.

-Je crois que nous serions plus à l'aise dans mon magasin, dit-il simplement.

Urahara agitait son éventail devant le nez d'Ichigo depuis un long moment maintenant, sans rien dire. Le silence était pesant ; Kisuke avait couché Rukia dans une pièce à côté, et à présent, ils attendaient tous qu'Urahara prenne la parole. Mais il était bien planqué derrière son éventail, et Ichigo commençait à s'échauffer.

-Dis-moi, Sado-kun, s'enquit enfin Urahara toujours dissimulé derrière son ridicule objet. Tu n'aurais pas prit un peu de muscle depuis la dernière fois ?

Ichigo explosa à ce moment, sa trop courte patience écoulée.

-CA SUFFIT MAINTENANT, ESPECE DE MARCHAND DEGENERE !! Tu vas enfin nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?!!

-Allons, allons, Kurosaki-san, tu me blesse profondément. Je te croyais plus mature que ça.

Ichigo aurait juré le voir sourire derrière son éventail.

-Je vais le… !!

-Kurosaki-kun ! S'il te plaît ! Arrête !

-Ichigo !

Après que Sado et Inoue aient calmé Ichigo, le calme revint. Satisfait de ses petits tours, Urahara se rassit.

-Très bien. Donc, vous voulez savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils hochèrent gravement la tête.

Urahara rangea enfin son éventail, et passa une main sur son menton.

-Rukia est…

BOAAAM…. !!!!

La poussière s'était décollée du plafond, et tous étaient restés immobiles. Quelque chose était tombé à l'étage.

-Qu'est ce que… ! S'exclama Ichigo en se relevant, surpris.

-Waaaaaaaaah !!!! S'écria une voix enfantine à l'étage qui fit se redresser les cheveux de tout le monde.

-Nous avons de la visite ! Dit Urahara en levant l'index avec un grand sourire niais.

-Squatteur-san, qu'est ce que tu fous là ? S'exclama la voix qui appartenait évidemment à Jinta.

-Squatteur-san ? S'étonna Ishida en remontant ses lunettes, perplexe.

Bien évidemment, Renji apparut à l'embrasure de l'escalier, en train d'épousseter son hakama.

-Je parie que Kurotsuchi l'a fait exprès, grommelait-il. Ce foutu Senkaimon était à plus de trois mètres au dessus du toit !

-Je te ferai parvenir la note de réparation, dit Urahara avec un grand sourire, rouvrant son éventail.

-Que fais-tu là ? S'enquit Ichigo, étonné.

-Bah, je cueillais des fleurs et je suis tombé, abruti !

Chad attrapa Ichigo avant qu'il ne se jette sur le lieutenant qui avait croisé les bras et qui souriait.

-Allons, allons, pourquoi tant de violence ? Minauda Urahara derrière son éventail.

-Abarai-kun, pourquoi êtes vous là ? Demanda alors Inoue, qui était resté silencieuse jusque là.

Renji s'assit et se frotta la tête.

-Je suis ici depuis deux jours, dit il en fixant Kisuke. Kuchiki-taichô m'a envoyé ici après la disparition de Rukia. Il pensait qu'elle serait venue chez toi, Kurosaki. Et puis, alors que je continuais mes recherches, j'ai sentit ce reiatsu incroyable. Je suis allé d'où il venait, et j'ai sentit les traces de vos reiatsus. Alors, je suis venu.

-Très bien, puisque Abarai-kun s'est joint à notre petite réunion, nous allons pouvoir redevenir sérieux, interrompit Urahara.  
Il rangea son éventail, et reprit un air solennel.

-Comme je disais, Rukia est dans la chambre à côté. Si elle s'est enfuie du Seireitei, c'est tout simplement pour vérifier un fait assez grave.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? S'enquit aussitôt Renji. Kuchiki-taichô m'a vaguement dit qu'elle n'était pas bien !

-Elle pourrait aller mieux, en effet, avoua Urahara. Sachez simplement que Rukia est… Enceinte.

Le silence froid et glacé s'abattit sur l'assistance médusée.

S'il y avait une totale incompréhension de la part de Chad, Ishida et Inoue, en revanche, chez Ichigo, cela déclencha un torrent acide de colère, d'inquiétude et peut être même de jalousie.

Renji, quand à lui, était resté immobile, fixant le regard d'Urahara. Celui-ci le fixait également. Comme s'ils communiquaient par la pensée.

Espérant détendre l'atmosphère, Inoue dit alors faiblement :

-Mais… C'est bien, c'est un heureux évènement !

Renji se leva alors brusquement sans un mot, en surprenant tout le monde.

Sans rien ajouter, il croisa les bras et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

Ils le regardèrent tous.

-Inoue-san, dit alors Urahara avec douceur. Tu possède une faculté que Rukia n'a plus depuis bien longtemps. Tu es vivante et tu peux procréer. Rukia est morte il y a presque 80 ans, et c'est techniquement impossible pour une Shinigami de tomber enceinte.

-C'est IMPOSSIBLE, souligna Renji sans broncher.

-Mais alors, si elle ne peut pas… Comment ? S'enquit Ishida.

-Elle ne peut pas tomber enceinte !! S'emporta Renji.

-Abarai-san, tempéra Urahara. Je comprends ton indignation, mais c'est la vérité.

-Dans ce cas, de qui ? Trancha Ichigo.

La question qui brûlait leurs lèvres à tous.

Inoue avait une vague angoisse que ce soit Ichigo.

La peur irrationnelle que Rukia puisse être enceinte de l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout lui lacérait le cœur. Une jalousie farouche et tenace la menaçait. Renji ressentait la même chose ; Sachant qu'il n'en était pas la cause, il pensait que ce fait ne pouvait venir que d'Ichigo, ce fichu Shinigami dont Rukia semblait être amoureuse.

Quand à celui-ci, pour une raison qu'il croyait inconnue, il maudissait déjà d'avance le père. Comme il savait que ce n'était pas de lui, la seule personne qui lui venait à l'esprit était Renji. Et rien que cette idée lui donnait envie de sauter sur le lieutenant.

Urahara se leva.

-C'est là une plus grosse partie du problème, voyez-vous, dit il. Il n'y a pas de « père ». Du moins, pas comme nous le voyons.

Il s'arrêta, et fixa ses invités avec des yeux ronds.

-Je peux me tromper, dit il en passant une main songeuse sur son menton, mais j'ai fortement l'impression que vous êtes tous soulagés de cette nouvelle…

Il haussa un sourcil quand Inoue se mit à bafouiller des explications avec un teint cramoisi, et qu'Ichigo et Renji explosèrent en s'écriant qu'ils n'étaient certainement pas soulagés et que « ce maudit marchand de tapis se foutaient de leur gueule » (tels étaient leurs mots exacts).

Ishida mit fin à cette explosion de voix en remontant ses lunettes et en demandant calmement à Urahara :

-Mais dans ce cas, Urahara-san, comment ce double prodige a pu avoir lieu ?

Kisuke fixa le Quincy, et soupira. Il s'assit, et ordonna aux autres d'en faire autant.

Ils s'étaient tous instantanément calmés, et attendaient avec avidité qu'Urahara parle.

-Vous vous souvenez de la trahison d'Aizen Sôsuke…

Dans leurs têtes, les terribles images remontèrent avec violence. Sur la colline du Soukyôku, ce jour là…

-Aizen a arraché l'Hougyokû que j'avais mit dans le corps de Rukia…

Ichigo serra légèrement les poings. Il n'avait jamais vraiment complètement pardonné le marchand pour cet acte ; Comment avait-il pu profiter de Rukia pour faire disparaître ses inventions ?

-J'avais trouvé que la compatibilité de Rukia avec l'Hougyokû était prodigieuse, et j'avais sauté sur l'occasion. Mais il semblerait qu'Il était trop compatible avec elle…

Urahara redressa sa tête pour fixer les adolescents devant lui.

-Pour une raison que j'ignore, c'est lui le responsable de la grossesse de Rukia.

La révélation d'Urahara avait déclenché un tonnerre d'exclamations et de cris d'indignation.

Il attendit simplement tête baissée que ça passe.

Mais, interrompant les protestations et les cris des adolescents et de Renji, une voix s'éleva, tranchante :

-Dans ce cas, c'est vous qui en êtes responsable, Urahara-san ?


	3. Chapitre 3

_Après un long moment, voilà la suite !^^_

Ils tournèrent tous la tête, et ouvrirent de grands yeux étonnés.

-Ce magasin est une vraie autoroute, dit simplement Urahara en dépliant son éventail pour s'y cacher.

-Kuchiki-taichô… Murmura Renji.

En effet, à l'embrasure de la porte se trouvait le capitaine de la 6ème division. Son visage était impassible, mais il ne pouvait empêcher ses yeux de lancer des éclairs glacés au marchand qui restait serein.

-Byakuya ! S'exclama Ichigo. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Byakuya jeta un simple regard à Ichigo qui en disait long sur ses sentiments envers le Shinigami remplaçant.

-Je suppose que Rukia est dans la pièce à côté ? Demanda simplement le capitaine en regardant à nouveau Urahara.

-On ne peut rien vous cacher, ironisa celui-ci. Que me vaut l'honneur d'une si noble visite ?

Byakuya plissa légèrement les yeux.

Il se tourna doucement, et commença à vouloir se diriger vers la chambre où avait été mise Rukia.

Mais avec rapidité Urahara s'était retrouvé sur le chemin du capitaine, une main sur son bob et dans l'autre son éternelle canne.

-Je crois que pour l'instant il vaut mieux la laisser se reposer, Kuchiki-san, dit il simplement en croisant le regard de marbre de Byakuya.

Le temps sembla se figer, les adolescents avaient tous retenu leur souffle tant la tension dans la salle était palpable.

-Je ne pense pas que vous soyez en position de me donner des ordres, dit platement Byakuya, mais avec des yeux de glace.

-Allons, allons, répondit finalement Urahara en agitant son éventail (surgit d'on ne savait où) avec un air angélique. Pourquoi donc s'énerver ? Vous désirez un thé ?

Seuls Renji et Ichigo remarquèrent le léger tremblement de main de Byakuya, signe qu'il se retenait pour ne pas s'énerver.

Mais il suivit simplement Urahara jusqu'à la table basse où ils étaient tous assis, et resta debout à côté d'eux.

-Bien, j'espère que nous n'attendons plus personne pour l'instant, s'enquit Urahara. Comme je disais, l'Hougyokû a eu des effets pour le moins indésirables sur Kuchiki-san. Et je dirais qu'il serait sage de savoir ce qu'elle a _exactement _dans son ventre, car j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas un bébé réellement ordinaire.

A ces mots, les poings de Byakuya se serrèrent pour de bon, malgré son visage impassible.

-D'après mes analyses, ce bébé, pour grandir et se nourrir, utiliserait le sang de Rukia. Elle a déjà une forte anémie, et à ce rythme ça risque d'être très dangereux pour elle. De plus, le reiatsu que vous avez tous sentit provient de _lui. _Ca laisse seulement entrevoir le pouvoir que cet être peut développer. Si nous ne faisons rien, il pourrait s'avérer devenir une menace pour nous tous, à commencer pour Rukia.

-Vous voulez dire que ce reiatsu … ?! S'exclama Renji.

Urahara hocha lentement la tête.

-Et si même dans la Soul Society vous l'avez sentit, puisque je suppose que c'est la raison de la venue de Kuchiki Taichô, il est fort probable que dans le Hueco Mondo ils l'aient ressentit aussi. Et si Aizen n'était pas au courant, alors à présent il l'est inévitablement.

Un frisson glacé parcourut l'assemblée, comme électrisée.

-Vous voulez dire qu'Aizen… Commença Ichigo, tétanisé.

-… Va très certainement vouloir posséder Rukia et son enfant, acquiesça Urahara.

_-Hooo… Vilaine maman ! Tu as essayé de me tuer ?_

_La voix gloussa de plaisir._

_-Quelle méchanceté ! Je suis surpris, vraiment… En attendant, tu vois, ce n'est pas vraiment dans mes plans, tu comprends ? C'est à toi de mourir avant moi ! C'est à moi de te tuer de mes propres mains ! Alors, jusque là, tu n'as pas le droit de mourir… Méchante maman. Tu m'entends ? Tu m'appartiens. Je te tuerai moi-même…_

Elle ouvrit les yeux, mais cette fois, elle était restée accrochée au lit, ses doigts profondément enfoncés dans le futon et la couverture. Elle dû attendre un peu avant de pouvoir les décrisper ; Encore lui… Sa voix à vous glacer le sang…

Elle stoppa ses tremblements en respirant le plus tranquillement possible.  
C'est à ce moment qu'elle entendit des voix dans la pièce à côté.

-Nii… Nii-sama ? S'enquit une voix faible.

Ils tournèrent tous la tête vivement, et trouvèrent Rukia à l'embrasure de la porte. A vrai dire, elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à la Rukia qu'ils connaissaient. Elle était pâle, tremblante, ses grands yeux bleus semblaient ternis, et elle tenait à peine sur ses pieds.

-Nii-sama ? Répéta-t-elle, visiblement surprise. Renji ? Ichigo ?

Elle tenta de faire un pas, mais ses genoux semblèrent lâcher.

Avant même que quiconque n'aie eu le temps d'esquisser un geste, Byakuya avait déjà disparut et réapparut près de sa sœur pour la réceptionner avec tendresse et douceur dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

Les yeux des deux Kuchiki se croisèrent, et Ichigo l'aurait juré, il avait vu l'espace d'un instant de la tendresse dans les yeux de l'impitoyable capitaine de la 6ème division.

-Rukia, dit-il simplement.

Il l'aida à se relever, mais garda ses mains sur les épaules et dans le dos de sa sœur pour la soutenir.

-Kuchiki-san, murmura Inoue.

-Tout va bien, Inoue, dit Rukia avec un mince sourire, mais qui paraissait plutôt être une grimace.

Elle se tourna vers Urahara, et lui lança un regard plein de sous-entendus, que seuls elle et lui pouvaient comprendre. « Tu m'avais promis de ne rien dire. Tu m'avais promis de ne pas avertir la Soul Society ! »

Urahara soupira.

-Tessai ! Appela-t-il. Prépare une décoction pour Rukia-san. S'il te plaît.

Le grand serviteur apparut devant la porte, s'inclina et repartit.

-Il était là depuis quand, lui ? S'enquit Ishida, suspicieux.

Le silence retomba, personne ne bougeait. Ils avaient tous les yeux rivés sur Rukia, qui fixait le sol avec insistance. Parfaitement consciente qu'ils la regardaient tous.

Enfin, Tessai apporta le thé chaud, et le donna à Rukia qui le remercia.

-Rukia-san, dit enfin Urahara en croisant ses mains devant lui. Je crois que tu devrais aller à la Soul Society avec ton frère et Abarai-kun.

L'assemblée entière se dit que si, à ce moment là, les yeux de Rukia avaient été des Zanpakutohs, Urahara aurait été tranché en menus morceaux.

-Je suis désolé, mais tu as besoin de soins intensifs que seule Unohana-taichô peut te procurer. De plus, tu as besoin d'une protection rapprochée, que seul je ne peux pas t'offrir.

-Je ne veux pas, trancha la Shinigami.

-Rukia ! S'exclama Renji. Pourquoi ?

-Je ne veux pas être une bête de foire ! S'exclama-t-elle, se redressant sur ses jambes fragiles. Je… Je ne veux pas…

Elle baissa la tête, et soudain la redressa :

-Je ne veux pas qu'on me voie dans cet état !!

Des larmes glissèrent sur ses joues, elle se sentait impuissante, fragile, inutile.

Cette chose, là, dans son ventre, était de plus en plus présente. La mettait sur les nerfs. La terrorisait.

Ils la regardaient tous à présent avec de grands yeux stupéfaits.

-Rukia… Murmura Ichigo.

Ils ne comprenaient pas. Comment auraient-ils pu savoir qu'elle avait au fond d'elle ce sentiment de dégoût envers elle-même, ce refus de montrer qu'elle avait un monstre en elle, cette peur de se faire rejeter.

Renji s'agenouilla auprès d'elle, et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

-Ca n'arrivera pas, Rukia, dit-il avec sérieux. Je ne le permettrai pas, et Kuchiki-taichô non plus. Tu dois avoir confiance en nous. S'il te plaît, viens avec nous à la Soul Society. Tu y seras plus en sécurité.

Elle releva les yeux, et le regarda. Elle essuya ses larmes rageusement, et posa sa main sur celle de Renji.

-Nous t'accompagnerons également, déclara Ichigo en se relevant. Il est hors de question que je te laisse seule avec cet incapable de Renji !

-Quoi ?

-Stupide Shinigami !

-Imbécile ! Tu t'es regardé ? Poil de ca…

Un coup de poing de la part d'Ichigo le fit taire, aussitôt suivit d'un revers de Renji.

-Tu es donc prête à aller à la Soul Society ? Demanda Urahara en agitant son éventail, ignorant les deux Shinigamis qui se battaient et Ishida, Inoue et Sado qui tentaient de les séparer.

Rukia baissa les yeux. Byakuya, toujours à côté d'elle, posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa sœur comme pour la rassurer.

Dans sa tête, elle se sentait piégée. Mais quoi faire d'autre ? Ils avaient tous raison. Elle serait plus en sécurité là-bas. Mais elle s'y sentirait aussi mal à l'aise.

Finalement, elle hocha la tête, sans oser croiser le regard du marchand de bonbons.

A côté, les trois adolescents avaient enfin réussi à séparer les deux Shinigamis qui avaient tenté de dégainer leurs Zanpakutohs.

Les préparatifs avaient vite été faits. Ichigo avait été étonné de la facilité avec laquelle son père avait accepté que son fils « parte en voyage avec ses amis ». Avec un peu trop de sérieux à son goût…  
De leurs côtés, Ishida, Sado et Inoue n'avaient pas eu de mal à prétexter leur absence au lycée.

Quand à Urahara, il les avait laissé partir en promettant à Rukia de trouver un moyen pour régler son problème.  
Enfin, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le sous-sol d'Urahara. Comme Ishida, Inoue et Sado ne pouvaient pas emprunter un Senkaimon, ils durent emprunter le Dangai.

Ichigo remarqua avec agacement avant de quitter le monde des vivants que Byakuya se dressait derrière sa sœur et n'en décollait pas, avec son attitude toujours glacée mais clairement expressive : ne pas s'approcher.

Rukia, elle, tenait à peine sur ses jambes, avait sans cesse des vertiges, et sa pâleur était inquiétante. En revanche, (et il en avait honte), il était curieux de ne pas arriver à voir si Rukia avait grossi. Elle mettait toujours un yukata trop grand, comme si elle voulait le cacher.

Finalement, ils franchirent le passage.

Urahara les regarda partir, le visage grave.  
Quand enfin le passage se referma, un chat au pelage noir sortit de derrière un rocher, et s'assit à côté des pieds d'Urahara.

-Tu as tout suivi ?

-Oui, répondit Yoruichi.

Elle soupira.

-Je savais que ça finirait mal, dit-elle.

Urahara ne broncha pas. Finalement, le chat se remit sur ses pattes :

-Bon, on monte ? Dit-elle. Je voudrais mettre quelque chose et manger un bout. Après, on se mettra à chercher sérieusement.

Byakuya et Renji avaient envoyé un papillon de l'Enfer pour expliquer la situation, aussi quand le groupe arriva dans le Seireitei, une équipe de la 4ème Division les attendait de pied ferme, menée par Kotetsu.

Immédiatement, Rukia fut prise en charge et emmenée à la 4ème division.

Byakuya fut convoqué pour une réunion de capitaines. Il allait devoir expliquer la situation devant Yamamoto. Quant à Renji, Byakuya lui ordonna de retourner à la 6ème Division et de l'y attendre. Ichigo et ses amis suivirent donc Rukia à la 4ème Division, mais ils durent attendre dans une salle. On leur apporta une collation.

Rukia se retrouva finalement devant Unohana.  
Elle aimait bien la capitaine. Mais elle avait peur de ce qu'elle pourrait dire, dire qu'elle était impuissante à détruire cette chose à l'intérieur d'elle.

-Kuchiki-san, dit Unohana avec douceur. J'ai été avertie.

Elle lui fit signe de s'allonger sur un futon après s'être déshabillée.

-Depuis combien de temps avez-vous ces vomissements ? Demanda la capitaine en auscultant Rukia sous toutes les coutures.

-Quatre mois, répondit l'intéressée.

Elle regarda son ventre légèrement arrondi.

-Vous avez tenté quelque chose… ?

Rukia fronça les sourcils.

-C'est-à-dire ? Demanda-t-elle en sachant pertinemment de quoi voulait parler la capitaine.

Unohana montra les coups et les plaies causées par la chute de la colline.

Rukia se renfrogna.

-Oui, dit-elle doucement.

-Et ça n'a pas marché.

-Non. Il… Il m'en a empêché.

Unohana fronça légèrement les sourcils, nota quelques mots sur son papier, puis s'agenouilla auprès de Rukia.

-L'anémie est due à lui aussi ? Demanda Unohana en palpant le ventre de la Shinigami.

Rukia hocha la tête.

Elle tâta le ventre de Rukia sous tous les angles, puis lui sourit.

-En tout cas, malgré ma maigre expérience dans ce domaine, votre bébé à l'air totalement normal au point de vue physique.

Rukia manqua de s'étouffer en entendant Unohana prononcer cette phrase. L'évidence venait de la frapper comme une gifle : « votre bébé ». Ce monstre était son enfant.

Unohana sembla remarquer le trouble de Rukia, et dirigea la conversation ailleurs.

-Donc, le reiatsu que nous avons tous senti était celui de votre… De cet enfant ?

Rukia acquiesça silencieusement.

Unohana ferma les yeux quelques instants, les paumes de ses mains à quelques centimètres du ventre de sa patiente.

-C'est étrange, dit-elle sans bouger. Je ne ressens pourtant aucun reiatsu.

Elle tenta ensuite quelques sorts de Kidou, lui administra quelques breuvages, et Rukia pu enfin se rhabiller.

-J'ai fait au mieux pour pallier à la perte massive de votre sang. Si vous prenez cette décoction une fois par jour, cela devrait atténuer votre sensation de fatigue et de lourdeur.

Elle croisa ses mains devant elle, l'air désolée.

-En revanche, je ne peux rien faire de plus à un stade si avancé de la grossesse sans risquer de vous perdre.

Rukia acquiesça, sans regarder la capitaine dans les yeux.

-Encore une dernière question, je suis désolée si elle vous paraîtra indiscrète, mais….

Unohana s'arrêta un court instant, puis demanda enfin :

-Pouvez-vous… L'entendre ?

Rukia releva les yeux, croisant le regard de la capitaine. Son expression se fit dure.

-Non.

Byakuya venait de tout décrire. Il s'était replacé dans le rang, et attendait comme tous les autres la conclusion de Yamamoto Genryuusai. En espérant que la décision ne serait pas trop dure pour Rukia…

-Très bien, dit alors Yamamoto. Suites aux informations que nous a donné Kuchiki-taichô, Kuchiki Rukia sera placée sous haute surveillance dans la 4ème Division. Soi Fon taichô, Shunsui-taichô, vous serez de garde sans relâche devant sa chambre. Kuchiki-taichô vous secondera. Quand aux autres divisions, soyez attentives et vigilantes à toute attaque ennemie. Demain, Kuchiki Rukia sera convoquée à la réunion des capitaines pour chercher une solution. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser vivre une telle aberration.

Les capitaines ne dirent rien. Ils s'inclinèrent, et quittèrent la salle.

A la sortie, Mayuri se frottait les mains, visiblement excité. Nemu l'attendait. Sans y prêter attention, il grommela quelques mots et prit les couloirs adjacents, suivit de près par sa lieutenante.

Quand soudain, au détour d'un couloir, il tomba sur Ukitake et Kyouraku.

-Tu m'as l'air bien joyeux, Mayuri-san, dit nonchalamment Kyouraku.

-Ca ne te regarde pas, lança le capitaine tordu de la 12ème division. Ecarte-toi, j'ai à faire.

-Ce n'est pas dans la 4ème Division, au moins, argua le capitaine au haori rose.

Mayuri s'arrêta, serrant les dents.

-Kuchiki-san n'est pas une expérience, prévint Ukitake. Tu n'as pas intérêt à t'approcher d'elle.

-Et quoi ? S'énerva Mayuri. Tu vas me dire que c'est normal ? Je ne peux pas laisser échapper la plus belle occasion de ma vie ! Une Shinigami enceinte, ce serait un bonheur de pouvoir l'ausculter, la disséquer, comprendre les…

-Il ne vaut mieux pas que l'on te voie traîner autour de la 4ème Division, gronda Ukitake. Yamamoto-sama risquerait de très peu apprécier ton envie de la prendre pour cobaye.

Mayuri fulmina.

-Ce n'est pas vous qui me faites peur ! Lança-t-il avant que s'en aller, suivit de Nemu qui s'inclina en passant devant les deux capitaines.

-Tu ferais bien de garder les deux yeux ouverts, dit Ukitake à son ami en regardant partir le capitaine de la 12ème Division.

-Je crois bien, approuva Kyouraku.

Unohana annonça qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser quiconque rentrer dans la chambre de Rukia qui se reposait pour l'instant. Ichigo et ses amis avaient beau y faire, la situation s'empira quand Soi Fon et son lieutenant arrivèrent pour garder l'entrée.

Finalement, ils durent abandonner quand la chambre fut entourée d'un sort de Kidou.

Ce fut Hanatarô qui les conduisit au dehors de la 4ème Division jusqu'à la 6ème. Puisqu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire, ils allaient chercher un endroit pour dormir ce soir.

Après tout, Renji ne refuserait pas d'accueillir de bons vieux amis sous son toit, non ?

Quand Rukia se réveilla, elle devina qu'on l'avait sciemment aidé à dormir. Mais elle n'avait plus cette sensation incessante de fatigue et de lourdeur. Elle se sentait un peu plus vive.

Quand Soi Fon défit le sort de Kidou pour venir la chercher, elle accepta sans broncher.

Sur la route, Omaeda lui donna quelques boulettes de riz à manger, mais Rukia n'en mangea que la moitié.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent après un temps qui paru incroyablement long à Rukia devant la salle principale de Yamamoto.

Ce pourtant petit exercice l'avait épuisée. Mais quand elle rentra, elle oublia vite fait sa difficulté. Tous les capitaines étaient là.

Elle ressentit le besoin pressant de disparaître sous terre, surtout quand toutes leurs têtes se tournèrent vers elle.

-Kuchiki Rukia, gronda Yamamoto de sa voix grave après que Soi Fon ai prit sa place, laissant Rukia seule au milieu de l'assemblée.

Ne sachant pas quoi dire ni faire, Rukia se contenta de regarder le général-commandant.

-Unohana-taichô, dit finalement Yamamoto après une longue observation muette. Votre avis.

Unohana sortit du rang pour faire face au général-commandant.

-Il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière, dit-elle. La grossesse est trop avancée. J'ai pu faire des relevés de reiatsus. Même si nous ne pouvons le sentir, l'enfant de Kuchiki Rukia possède une possibilité de reiatsu je dirai quasi-infinie. Bien plus encore que les données que Kurotsuchi-taichô a récoltées sur l'Espada n°4, Ulquiorra Schiffer. Cependant, son développement n'est pas normal. Il se nourrit du sang de sa mère, et ne prépare apparemment rien pour sortir par la voie normale. Je dirais que l'accouchement dans ces conditions est impossible.

-Etes-vous en train de dire qu'à terme, l'accouchement ne pourra pas avoir lieu ? Demanda Mayuri, de plus en plus intéressé.

-Pas de la façon dont nous l'entendons, non, avoua Unohana.

-Je demande de pouvoir analyser et ausculter Kuchiki Rukia, dit alors Mayuri. Je suis certain de pouvoir tirer des résultats plus que satisfaisants.

-Refusé, répondit aussitôt Yamamoto au grand soulagement de Byakuya.

Mayuri n'osa rien ajouter, mais n'en pensait pas moins.

-Ainsi donc, vous dites qu'il est impossible d'arrêter la grossesse ? Demanda Ukitake.

-Pas sans tuer Kuchiki-san.

Il y eu un silence glacé.  
Rukia écoutait, immobile, mal à l'aise. Ses jambes tremblaient et menaçaient de lâcher, le souffle lui manquait et ses membres lui paraissaient aussi lourds que du plomb.

Ce que disaient les capitaines ne l'arrangeait pas. Elle se sentait être un objet entre leurs mains, une bombe à retardement. Elle tourna la tête vers Hitsugaya qui venait de prendre la parole :

-Cet enfant n'est peut être pas une menace, dit-il. Son puissant reiatsu, si nous pouvions l'éduquer, pourrait s'avérer intéressant pour nous.

Un silence plein de réflexion s'en suivit.

Rukia avait envie de crier qu'il n'y avait rien à tirer de la chose qui grandissait à l'intérieur d'elle, que c'était le mal incarné et que jamais cette chose n'éprouverait de la pitié ou des regrets.

-Cela m'étonnerait, dit enfin Unohana, au grand soulagement de Rukia. D'après les analyses de la 12ème Division et les miennes, ce reiatsu est corrompu.

-Alors, il faut l'étouffer avant qu'il ne naisse, conclut Soi Fon.

-Cela me semble impossible sans tuer Kuchiki-san en même temps, coupa Unohana.

Un silence s'en suivit. Apparemment, la situation était bloquée. Qu'allait choisir Yamamoto ?

Une ambiance tendue s'étendit alors, à couper au couteau.

Soudain, Yamamoto tapa sur le sol avec son bâton. Rukia sursauta à ce bruit soudain.

-Qu'en pense Kuchiki Rukia ! Dit-il gravement.

Rukia se raidit.

Voyant qu'elle ne disait rien, Yamamoto rajouta :

-Serais-tu prête à te sacrifier pour faire disparaître avec toi l'engeance de l'Hougyokû… ?

Il y eu une vague de murmures d'indignation. Même Byakuya avait écarquillé les yeux à cette annonce, serrant les poings pour ne pas bouger.

-Vous ne pouvez pas demander une telle chose, Yamamoto-sama ! Lança Ukitake en s'avançant.

Rukia était restée immobile. Evidemment, elle y avait pensé. Evidemment, elle savait que Yamamoto y penserai aussi. Et la question trottait déjà dans sa tête depuis un petit moment.

Le commandant général tapa à nouveau de son bâton pour ramener le silence.

Rukia releva la tête, observant d'abord son capitaine, puis son frère, et enfin le général-commandant.

-Je crois que ce serait difficile, dit-elle simplement.

Yamamoto fronça les sourcils.

-Vous n'y êtes pas prête ? C'est pourtant votre devoir de protéger la Soul Society et le monde des vivants.

-Je crois bien que je ne peux plus prendre cette décision depuis longtemps.

Le regard de Yamamoto se fit dur.

Soudain, sans que personne ne s'en doute, il fit un léger signe de sa main.  
Son lieutenant, Chojirô, bondit d'on ne savait où, sabre en main.

D'un seul Shunpô, il se retrouva devant Rukia. Zanpakutoh levé.

Tout n'avait duré que quelques millième de secondes, personne n'avait réagi, c'était trop inattendu et soudain. Personne n'avait vu ni sentit que Chojirô avait été là depuis le début.

Rukia eu juste le temps de voir le sabre étincelant du lieutenant de la 1ère Division s'abattre à une vitesse folle au dessus de sa tête.


	4. Chapitre 4

_Voilà la suite à nouveau !_

_Je suis désolée pour le chapitre 2, mais j'ai beau essayer de le remplacer, l'écriture est toujours aussi minable…. Donc, gomen !!!! =(_

_Sinon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et merci de suivre mon histoire ! _

Le Zanpakutoh n'atteignit jamais sa cible. Il s'arrêta brusquement à quelques centimètres de la peau de Rukia. Et l'incroyable reiatsu qui s'échappa violemment à ce moment là obligea tout le monde à poser un genou à terre, tellement la pression était forte. Personne n'y échappa, aucun capitaine. La force était tout simplement ahurissante ; La nuque courbée, le genou au sol et la respiration coupée, ils avaient tous été saisis de stupeur.

Yamamoto, assis sur son siège, avait la tête courbée, immobile. Il aurait été impossible de dire ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment là.

Quand à Chojirô, son sabre s'était brisé sous la violence mortelle du reiatsu avant qu'il ne tombe au sol.

Rukia, quand à elle, était à genoux sur le sol, les mains posées devant elle, le souffle coupé. Tout son corps était sous pression.

Et même si le reiatsu s'était relâché à peine un millième de seconde, le temps sembla durer une éternité.

Jamais, jamais on avait sentit un reiatsu aussi violent, aussi fort, aussi haineux. A part, peut être, celui d'Aizen…

Quand enfin le reiatsu mortel disparut, les capitaines retrouvèrent instantanément la faculté de respirer et de bouger, retrouvant leurs esprits.

Ils se relevèrent presque immédiatement, alors que Rukia s'affalait par terre, épuisée et tétanisée. Terrorisée.

Dans la salle, personne ne bougea, personne ne parla. Les yeux rivés sur Rukia. Même Byakuya ne songea pas tout de suite à aller secourir sa sœur. La puissance phénoménale les avait cloués, et même s'ils ne l'avouaient pas, les avaient apeurés. Jamais personne ne pourrait tuer un être avec autant de force spirituelle. Jamais.

Et si dans la salle des capitaines ont avait été obligé de plier un genou, la majorité des Shinigamis dans le Seireitei durent carrément s'aplatir par terre. Même les lieutenants n'avaient pas pu résister.

Aussi, quand le reiatsu disparut comme il était arrivé, le Seireitei se trouva dans une monstrueuse effervescence. Où était l'ennemi ? Qui possédait un tel reiatsu ? Toutes les Divisions étaient sans dessus dessous, la force et la rapidité avaient été telles que personne n'avait eu le temps de sentir d'où provenait cette force spirituelle. C'était donc l'inquiétude et l'incertitude.

Ichigo, Renji, Ishida, Sado et Inoue en revanche, savaient à qui appartenait cette force. Et ils s'étaient mit à courir vers l'endroit où se trouvait normalement Rukia, la salle de réunion des capitaines.

-La force a considérablement augmenté, dit Ishida en courant. Nous n'avons même pas pu rester debout cette fois-ci.

-Il semblait tellement en colère, murmura Inoue. Tellement de haine… Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer ?

Ils acquiescèrent en silence. Cette réalité les effrayait. Comment un seul être pouvait-il concentrer tant de pouvoir ?

Renji les guida parmi le chaos des divisions jusqu'à l'antichambre de la salle de réunion. Mais les Capitaines en sortaient justement.

Les jeunes gens s'arrêtèrent aussitôt. Le silence qui régnait là était palpable.

Les Capitaines les regardèrent, mais ne dirent rien.

La situation s'immobilisa.

-Que s'est-t-il passé ? Demanda finalement Ichigo, trop inquiet pour ne rien dire.

Ce fut Ukitake qui s'avança avec un léger sourire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Kurosaki. Kuchiki-san va bien. Unohana Taichô l'a ramenée à la 4ème Division.

-Kuchiki-taichô, s'enquit Renji. Que s'est il passé ?

Byakuya ne lui accorda même pas un regard. Il le dépassa et lança :

-Renji. Retourne à la 6ème Division. Rassure-les. Mais ne révèle rien.

-Q… Quoi ?

Byakuya se retourna, et ses yeux de glace semblaient lancer des éclairs.

-Tu leur dit que ce reiatsu provenait du Hueco Mondo.  
Le ton impérieux n'admettait aucune réplique. Finalement, Byakuya disparut au détour d'un couloir.

-Yama-jii a ordonné que nous ne révélions rien sur l'état de Kuchiki-san, dit Kyouraku aux nouveaux venus. Personne ne doit être au courant.

-Mais… Vous avez trouvé une solution ? S'écria Ichigo alors que les capitaines partaient tous rejoindre leurs divisions pour les rassurer.

Seul Ukitake s'arrêta. Les autres partirent.  
Le capitaine de la 13ème Division resta un instant de dos, puis tourna légèrement la tête. Il ne souriait plus du tout.

-Je crains que ce ne soit très difficile, Kurosaki, dit il simplement. Et il partit.

Yamamoto était resté seul avec son lieutenant.

-Chojirô, dit-il soudain. Pas trop de dégâts ?

Chojirô posa son Zanpakutoh brisé sur le bureau.

-Je crains devoir aller à la 4ème Division, dit celui-ci, un peu pâle. Yamamoto hocha la tête. Mais avant de partir, Chojirô lança :

-Yamamoto-taichô, dites-moi…

Il laissa un silence, puis :

-Saviez-vous ce qu'il allait se passer ?

Yamamoto baissa légèrement la tête, en soupirant.

-Je suis désolé, Chojirô.

Le lieutenant resta silencieux un instant, puis finalement s'inclina pour quitter la salle, laissant le vieux général-commandant seul.

**Non… Non, je ne veux pas dormir…**

_Tu dors, pourtant._

**Non, je ne veux pas !**

_On s'est bien amusés, non ? J'ai pu sentir leur frayeur jusqu'ici ! C'était tellement drôle…_

**Tais-toi !**

_Hey, vilaine maman, on ne t'a jamais appris à parler gentiment à son bébé ?_

**Tu n'es pas mon enfant !!! Disparais de ma vie !!!**

_Ha ! Ca risque d'être difficile. Et puis, j'en ai pas trop envie, tu vois. Je suis bien ici. Ton sang est délicieux, j'ai une vue imprenable sur mon nouveau royaume, un avenir prometteur devant moi. Que demander de plus ?_

**Je ne te laisserai jamais naître…**

_Hoo, quelle méchante maman ! Je me demande bien comment tu vas t'y prendre… Moi, je dirais que je vais drôlement m'amuser une fois que je t'aurai tuée. J'ai déjà repéré tous les amis auxquels tu tiens. Je vais me faire un devoir de les faire souffrir avant de les tuer !_

**Ferme-la !! Je ne veux plus t'entendre !!**

_Hem. Quelle politesse… J'adore quand tu es en colère contre moi, ça te rends tellement plus… Vulnérable. J'en jubile ! Bon, en y réfléchissant plus sérieusement, je crois que je commencerai par ces imbéciles d'humains. Tu sais, ceux à qui tu tiens beaucoup. Le poil de carotte, la traînée, le gros muet et le binoclard. Je pourrais m'amuser à les frapper à mort avant de les démembrer petit à petit, et…_

**Tais-toi !!! Arrête ! Ca n'arrivera jamais !! Je ne te laisserai jamais faire !!!**

_Ha ? Je devrai peut-être commencer par tes autres amis, alors… Ce grand glaçon qui semble tenir à toi, le gars maladif aux cheveux blancs, et le gars avec les cheveux rouges en pétard. Ceux là, je voudrais m'amuser avec eux… Les torturer longuement pour les voir souffrir, me supplier, me maudire… Rien que d'y penser, j'en ai la chair de poule…_

**Tu es un monstre. Je ne te laisserai jamais faire. Même si je dois y laisser ma vie, ça n'arrivera jamais.**

'_Faut jamais dire jamais… En attendant, rêve bien, petite maman… Rêve en rouge sang, supplie, hurle, pleure comme tu ne l'as jamais fait… Parce que je vais venir. Et ce jour là, rien ne pourra vous protéger. Tu m'entends ? Rien._

Le hurlement qui déchira le silence de la chambre fit sursauter tout le monde, y comprit Kyouraku et Soi Fon.

-Ouvrez !!! S'exclama Kyouraku à Kotetsu, qui s'exécuta avec rapidité.

Quand la lieutenante de la 4ème Division se précipita dans la chambre de Rukia, elle y trouva la Shinigami en pleurs recroquevillée dans son futon, en train de marteler violemment le sol.

En s'approchant, Kotetsu vit que le poing de la Shinigami était en sang.

Délicatement, elle lui saisit la main pour l'empêcher de continuer, et finalement, prit Rukia dans ses bras qui s'y réfugia.  
Alors qu'elle laissait Rukia pleurer dans le creux de son épaule, Kotetsu fit signe à Kyouraku et Soi Fon, sur le pas de la porte, d'aller chercher Unohana.

Il était droit dans son jardin, sous le cerisier. Immobile. Silencieux.

Etait-il maudit ? Ou alors était-ce le destin des deux sœurs ?

Il avait aimé la première, mais elle était morte. Et maintenant, la seconde était elle aussi vouée à mourir.

Il serra les poings, furieux. Contre lui-même. Hisana et Rukia. Qui aurait cru qu'un noble Kuchiki se lie autant avec deux parias du Rukongai ? Etait-il destiné à voir souffrir tous ceux qu'il aimait ?

Byakuya leva les yeux vers le ciel. Il n'avait même pas esquissé un geste pour aider sa sœur quand elle s'était effondrée devant eux. Avait-il eu peur d'elle ? Lui qui croyait qu'il n'aurait plus jamais peur ?

Il serra les dents, et continua de fixer le ciel bleu.

Rukia regarda par la fenêtre le ciel bleu.

Cela faisait quatre jours qu'elle était là. Ichigo et ses amis n'avaient pu venir la voir qu'une seule fois, puis Unohana avait interdit les visites jusqu'à ce que Rukia se sente mieux.

Mais elle ne se sentirait pas mieux. Ca ne pouvait qu'empirer.

Déjà, la chose dans son ventre avait évolué. Quand Rukia dormait, cette chose raisonnait, la menaçait où la terrorisait. Plus rien à voir avec les paroles instinctives qu'elle proférait avant.

Même si Unohana assommait Rukia de boissons et de sorts de Kidou pour essayer de minimiser les effets de la grossesse, Rukia sentait ses forces l'abandonner de plus en plus. C'était infime, mais elle savait comment tout allait se terminer. C'était comme si elle avançait dans un couloir étroit, sans possibilité de faire demi-tour, et qu'à la fin, c'est la mort qui l'attendait. Obligée de marcher vers sa perte.

Un sentiment horrible.

Et les journées passèrent. Bientôt, Unohana accepta que Rukia puisse circuler dans la 4ème Division, toujours sous la garde d'au moins un capitaine.

La 4ème division, dévouée, avait le rôle de tenir secret la grossesse de la Shinigami, ainsi personne n'était au courant.

Renji était aussi souvent que possible avec Rukia, mais Byakuya ne lui donnait que très peu de temps libre. Lui-même n'était venu que quelques rares fois.

Finalement, c'était Ichigo, Ishida, Inoue et Sado qui tenaient compagnie à Rukia. Inoue tentait de la faire rire, mais elle semblait s'être ternie. Lui tirer un sourire était une dure tâche.

Pourtant, Rukia adorait être avec eux. Ils lui changeaient les idées.

En bref, un mois passa. Un mois affreusement court, qui rapprochait Rukia de la date fatale.

Cinq mois, et son ventre avait déjà prit de l'ampleur. Même si elle tentait de le cacher à la vue des autres par un large Yukata qu'elle avait emprunté à Renji, ils n'étaient pas dupes.

En tout cas, pendant tout ce temps, Aizen ne s'était pas manifesté une seule fois.

Ceci inquiétait d'ailleurs beaucoup les capitaines, et la protection avait été renforcée.

Urahara n'avait toujours pas contacté la Soul Society, et les capitaines et lieutenants avaient beau se creuser les méninges, personne ne trouvait de solution.

Il était même impossible de tenter de tuer Rukia, si la situation venait à s'envenimer.

Ils avaient tenté d'utiliser Inoue pour faire disparaître le « bébé » avec son pouvoir capable de rejeter la réalité. Peine perdue, il avait fallu emmener Inoue d'urgence à la 4ème Division. Elle s'en était tirée, mais ils n'avaient plus rien tenté depuis.

La seule solution qu'ils gardaient sous le coude pour l'instant était l'empoisonnement, même si personne n'avait osé en parler à Rukia.

Et l'attente continua, insoutenable.

Urahara passa une main lasse sur ses yeux. Son éternel bob était posé sur la table. Un simple soupir brisa le silence dans la pièce sombre.

Soudain, une voix douce l'interpella :

-Tu es encore là.

La main de Kisuke se posa sur la table, et un mince sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

-J'ai beau réfléchir, je n'arrive pas à comprendre, dit-il simplement.

Yoruichi croisa les bras, et s'adossa au mur. Ses yeux dorés fixaient avec intensité l'ancien capitaine de la 12ème division.

-Si tu continue comme ça, tu vas finir par t'écrouler, Kisuke. Il faut que tu te reposes.

Urahara se releva de sa chaise, et se mit à faire les cent pas. Il n'osait même pas regarder Yoruichi dans les yeux.

-Tu te rends compte que c'est de ma faute, Yoruichi ? S'enquit-il. Si je ne trouve pas une solution, comment tout ça va-t-il finir ?

Soudainement, Yoruichi s'approcha de Kisuke et posa une main ferme mais douce sur son poignet. Il releva les yeux et croisa ceux de son interlocutrice.

-Je te connais assez pour savoir que tu en trouveras une, dit-elle simplement.  
Un instant, ils restèrent figés. Comme absorbés par leurs regards.

Interrompant finalement cet échange muet, le sourire niais habituel s'afficha sur le visage du marchand.

-Tu sais à quoi je pense ? Dit-il alors simplement.

Le pied de Yoruichi s'écrasa violemment sur la joue de l'impertinent, coupant court à l'instant romantique.

D'une voix sèche mais pourvue d'un soupçon d'amusement, elle déclara :

-Non.

Ichigo et Ishida quittèrent la chambre de la Shinigami après l'avoir saluée. La journée se terminait, ils devaient rentrer chez Renji qui avait accepté de les héberger pendant la convalescence de Rukia.

Rukia se retrouva donc seule dans sa chambre. La garde était renforcée la nuit, il y avait devant la porte de sa chambre en plus d'un sort de protection Hisagi, Soi Fon et Omaeda.

La Shinigami s'assit sur son futon, et ferma les yeux. Calma les battements de son cœur et sa vague angoisse. C'était à présent presque une habitude d'entendre le tourmenteur de ses nuits, restait à présent qu'une vague terreur d'être seule le soir, comme les enfants.

Alors qu'elle se calmait progressivement, au dehors de sa chambre, Soi Fon reçu un papillon de l'Enfer.

-Continuez de garder sans moi, avertit-elle aux deux lieutenants. Je reviens.

Et elle quitta la 4ème Division.

Hisagi et Omaeda restèrent silencieux. Un long moment, rien ne se passa.

Soudain, après un bon quart d'heure, Soi Fon revint. Elle avait les poings serrés et le visage fermé.

-Omaeda ! Aboya-t-elle à son lieutenant. Ouvre le sort de protection ! Kuchiki Rukia va m'accompagner au siège du Gotei 13. Yamamoto l'a convoquée.

-Ils ont trouvé une solution ? Demanda Hisagi alors qu'Omaeda s'exécutait.

-Peut-être bien, approuva la capitaine.  
Quand le sort fut enlevé, Soi Fon entra dans la chambre. Elle trouva Rukia assise en tailleur sur son futon, les yeux fermés. Elle les ouvrit brusquement en entendant la capitaine dans sa chambre.

-Soi Fon-taichô ? Demanda-t-elle, surprise. Que…

-Suis-moi, Kuchiki-san, dit la capitaine plantée devant la Shinigami.

Quand les deux femmes furent dehors, Soi Fon se retourna vers les deux lieutenants.

-Vous attendez ici. Nous serons de retour dans une heure au maximum.

Hisagi et Omaeda hochèrent la tête, puis les deux Shinigamis partirent.  
Rukia suivait Soi Fon qui marchait d'un pas rapide, étonnée. Que lui voulait-on à cette heure ? Une vague appréhension lui tordait les intestins.

-Soi Fon-taichô, marchez moins vite, s'il vous plaît…

Mais Soi Fon ne ralentit pas. Alors Rukia prit sa douleur en patience.

Elles sortirent de la 4ème Division, et dévalèrent les dédales de rues du Seireitei.

-Soi… Soi Fon Taichô, où allons-nous ? Demanda Rukia, essoufflée, derrière sa supérieure.

Soi Fon s'arrêta, attendit que Rukia la rejoigne et déclara :

-Tu dois quitter le Seireitei cette nuit. Kurosaki et les autres t'attendent dans le Rukongai. Urahara a trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser.

Et la capitaine repartit de plus belle.  
Rukia fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi tant de mystère ? Malgré sa fatigue et son essoufflement, elle se lança à la poursuite de sa supérieure. Son ventre lourd l'empêchait de courir efficacement, et lui faisait mal. Elle sentit un vague espoir, mêlé à une inexplicable angoisse.

Interrompant les pensées de Rukia, elles arrivèrent enfin devant les murailles du Seireitei.

-Tu peux utiliser ton shunpô ? Demanda Soi Fon avec un visage impassible.

Rukia hocha négativement la tête, essayant de reprendre son souffle en maintenant son ventre douloureux.

-Très bien. Prends ma main.

-Hein… ?

Sans attendre, Soi Fon prit la main de Rukia, et elles disparurent pour réapparaître de l'autre côté de la muraille, dans le Rukongai.

Rukia s'effondra sur les genoux, en tenant ses mains crispées sur son ventre. Même le Shunpô était à présent trop violent pour elle.

Soi Fon la regarda s'effondrer sur le sol, impassible.

-Que… Où sont les autres ? Demanda Rukia en serrant les dents pour essayer d'oublier sa douleur. Il n'y a personne ici !

Soi Fon continua à regarder Rukia sans rien dire, inexpressive.

Le malaise de Rukia grandissait. Tout ça ne sentait pas bon… Son cœur battait la chamade. Un sentiment d'insécurité grandissant la tenaillait.

-Soi Fon Taichô… S'enquit-elle en se remettant debout.

-Et ben, t'en as mis du temps, femme. T'es bien trop lente.

Rukia se retourna violemment vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits.

-Arrête de me regarder avec ces yeux, tu me donnes envie de vomir.

-G… Grimmjow…

L'espada n°6 eu un sourire carnassier, cruel, à vous faire frissonner.

-Tu t'rappelle mon nom, femme.

Rukia tourna la tête vers Soi Fon comme pour chercher un refuge, mais celle-ci n'était pas là.

-Que… ! S'exclama-t-elle avec surprise.

-T'y as vraiment cru, hein ? C'est vrai que Kyouka Suigetsu a une hypnose parfaite !

Grimmjow, les mains dans les poches, sauta du toit depuis lequel il parlait pour atterrir avec une aise féline juste à côté de Rukia qui n'avait pas bougé, tétanisée. Elle remarqua qu'à la ceinture de l'Espada, on trouvait deux Zanpakutohs. Le sien, et… Celui d'Aizen.

-Maintenant, tu me suis gentiment, femme.

Ses yeux encrés dans ceux glacials de Grimmjow, Rukia su qu'elle ne pourrait pas résister.

-Omaeda, arrête de bâfrer comme ça, je n'arrive pas à dormir, grogna Hisagi en donnant un coup de coude à son compagnon.

Alors qu'Omaeda allait répliquer, Soi Fon, la vraie cette fois ci, arriva.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle en voyant le sort de protection annulé. Pourquoi cette chambre n'est plus protégée ?!

Hisagi et Omaeda se regardèrent, perplexes.

-Soi Fon-taichô… Dit finalement Omaeda. C'est vous qui m'avez demandé de le défaire pour amener Kuchiki Rukia à Yamamoto-sama.

Soi Fon fronça les sourcils, et se précipita dans la chambre en shunpô sans rien ajouter de plus.

Pas de Rukia.  
Elle en ressortit aussi vite, et s'écria :

-Envoyez immédiatement des papillons de l'Enfer à toutes les divisions ! Kuchiki Rukia a été enlevée !!!!

Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps pour que le Seireitei soit en ébullition. Mais ce n'était pas les papillons de l'Enfer qui avaient fait de l'effet ; Non, ceux-ci n'étaient pas encore arrivés ; La 12ème Division avait repéré au dehors de la muraille du Seireitei la présence d'un Espada puissant, et avait prévenu le Gotei 13.

Et ainsi, les capitaines reçurent à très peu d'intervalle la nouvelle d'un Espada dans les environs et de l'enlèvement de Rukia.

-Kuchiki-taichô !! S'exclama Renji en arrivant essoufflé à la 6ème Division, après avoir quitté sa loge. Nous avons apprit la nouvelle !

Ichigo, Inoue, Ishida et Sado le suivaient de près.

-Renji, dit platement Byakuya, une main sur son sabre. La 12ème Division vient de nous informer qu'en plus de l'Espada, une escouade de Menos était sur le point d'arriver. Emmène la 6ème Division dans le secteur ouest.

-Et Rukia !! S'exclama Ichigo, furieux.

-Tu suis Renji, Kurosaki, déclara froidement Byakuya en se retournant. Je m'occupe de Rukia.

Et il disparut en Shunpô.

-Je ne peux pas… Marcher si vite !! Hurla finalement Rukia en essayant de dégager sa main de la prise de l'Espada.

Grimmjow s'arrêta et se retourna, avec un air assez énervé.

-Tu m'ennuie, femme ! Dit-il sans pour autant lâcher la main de Rukia.

Rukia posa sa main libre sur son genou pour y prendre appui et essayer de retrouver son souffle.

Elle releva en même temps la tête vers son kidnappeur.

-Lâche-moi ! Cracha-t-elle.

Grimmjow eu un petit rire moqueur. Il regarda avec ses yeux emplis de férocité la Shinigami, et lui montra où ils étaient.

-Si je te lâche, tu n'auras même pas la force de tenir.  
Ils étaient dans un monde complètement noir, et Grimmjow utilisait son reiatsu pour y fabriquer un chemin.

Rukia fronça les sourcils en serrant les dents.

A cette vue, Grimmjow eu un sourire sadique.

-Non pas que cela ne m'enchanterait pas de te voir disparaître, mais Aizen m'a demandé de te ramener en un seul morceau. Alors, bouge ton cul !

Et Grimmjow reprit sa marche rapide, traînant derrière lui la pauvre Rukia qui avait du mal à suivre.

Dans sa tête, tout se cognait. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, c'était sûr. Déjà qu'au maximum de sa force elle n'avait aucune chance contre l'Espada n°6, alors dans cet état…

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?!

Byakuya s'arrêta net, et se retourna légèrement.

-Ukitake-senpai, dit simplement le capitaine de la 6ème division.

-Que fais-tu ? Répéta Jyuushiro, sourcils froncés.

Sans répondre, Byakuya voulut se retourner vers la porte laissée momentanément ouverte vers le Hueco Mondo. Grimmjow et Rukia devaient s'y être faufilé que très peu de temps avant eux, puisque le Garganta était encore légèrement ouvert.

Mais Ukitake apparut en Shunpô devant lui pour lui barrer le passage.

-Aller là dedans seul, c'est un suicide.

-Laisse-moi passer, avertit Byakuya sans hausser le ton, mais avec un regard glacé.

-Rukia ne risque rien pour l'instant, et se jeter là dedans sans réfléchir serait comme se jeter dans la gueule du loup !

Byakuya fronça légèrement les sourcils.

Il esquissa un geste pour essayer d'évincer Ukitake, mais à ce moment, la porte pour le Hueco Mondo se referma avec un bruit sec. Sans prévenir.

Ukitake tourna légèrement la tête pour se rendre compte que la porte avait disparu.

-Nous irons la chercher avec un groupe organisé, rassura Ukitake. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Byakuya resta muet, le visage impassible et les yeux rivés dans ceux de son ancien mentor.

-Allons-y, les gars ! Nous sommes les premiers !

Madarame Ikkaku héla ses subordonnés, un sourire carnassier dévoilant des dents de félin.

-Ces Menos sont vraiment répugnants, désespéra Ayasegawa Yumichika en sortant son Zanpakutoh.

Ikkaku éclata de rire, au comble de bonheur.

Quand soudain…

-Ohayooooo !!!!

Une masse s'écrasa violemment sur Ikkaku, qui croula sous le poids dans un nuage de poussière.

-Hey, Madarame, t'as rien à faire ici !

-Iba !!!

Le vice-capitaine assis sur le dos de l'infortuné 3ème siège de la 11ème division appela ses hommes, et la 7ème division débarqua à grand renfort de tambours.

-Dégage de là, Iba !! S'énerva Ikkaku. C'est la 11ème division qui est arrivée en premier, c'est à nous d'éliminer ces Menos !

-Que dalle, mon gars !

-Ah ouais ?

Ikkaku dégagea d'un coup de poing Iba, qui alla s'écraser sur le mur d'en face. Pendant ce temps, la 7ème et la 11ème division commençaient à en venir aux mains.

-Ces Menos sont pour nous !!! Hurla Ikkaku avec des airs de dément en essayant de frapper Iba.

Soudain, ils virent passer en courant sur les toits Hisagi et toute sa division, qui ne s'arrêtèrent même pas. Fonçant sur les Menos droit devant eux.

-HEY !!! HISAGI !!!!! Hurlèrent Iba et Ikkaku.

Continuant de courir, l'interpellé fit simplement un signe de main signalant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser du terrain aux autres divisions.

-L'enfoiré ! S'exclama Ikkaku. Allez, les gars !!!

Alors, d'un front commun, la 11ème et la 7ème division s'élancèrent vers le lieu de combat.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur les lieux, c'était pour se rendre compte que la 6ème division et les humains y étaient déjà.  
Comme le disait Ikkaku avec mauvaise humeur, « les copains qui commencent la fête sans les copains sont des traîtres ».

Orihime soignait les blessés, et Sado, Ishida, Ichigo et Renji combattaient aux côtés de la 6ème Division.

Et d'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas qu'entre la 7ème, 9ème et 11ème division qu'il y avait des « frictions rivales ».

-Abruti, surveille tes arrières ! Je s'rai pas toujours là pour te chaperonner !

Ichigo lança un regard assassin à Renji tout en pourfendant son Gillian avec facilité.

-J'ai pas besoin de toi ! Répondit Ichigo, agacé. Je me serai très bien débrouillé tout seul !

-Mon œil !

Cette fois, c'en était trop. Ichigo envoya valdinguer le hollow qui lui tenait tête, et alla se planter devant Renji.

-Répète c'que t'as dis !!

-Tête de carotte !!!

Le coup de poing d'Ichigo partit, fulgurant, rencontrer le nez de Renji. Celui-ci sans se démonter, répondit instantanément d'un revers.

Chacun se saisit du col de l'adversaire.

-J'ai pas envie de m'amuser avec toi, gronda Ichigo en serrant les dents. Je dois aller sauver Rukia, alors dégage !

Renji eu un rire de dédain.

-Tu penses que c'est à toi d'aller la sauver ? T'es rien, Kurosaki, t'es qu'un humain.

Ishida les sépara brusquement alors que la haine était à son paroxysme.

-Vous n'êtes pas complètements débiles ?! S'exclama-t-il. Kurosaki, Abarai-san, qu'est ce que vous foutez ? Kuchiki-taichô est allé secourir Kuchiki-san, alors battez-vous ici bon sang !!

Les deux concurrents se lancèrent un regard haineux, mais ils savaient pertinemment qu'Ishida avait raison. Le plus important pour le moment était de supprimer ces Gillians.

-Très bien, cracha Renji en tournant les talons.

A présent, ils le savaient. Jamais lui et Ichigo ne pourraient être amis. Plus maintenant.

Ils avaient tous les yeux rivés sur elle, avides pour certains, hostiles ou bien curieux pour les autres.

Rukia se sentit si mal qu'elle serra les poings pour ne pas le montrer.

Grimmjow la jeta devant lui sans aucun ménagement, et remit ses mains dans ses poches.

-V'là l'humaine, dit il simplement.

Rukia serra d'une main son ventre sur lequel elle avait atterrit en serrant les dents. De l'autre main, elle se redressa un peu pour lever la tête vers le trône illuminé non loin.

Il était là. Comme un dieu, dans tout son orgueil. Un sourire satisfait planant sur son visage, la main négligemment sous son menton ;

Il y avait bien sûr autour de lui Ichimaru et Tousen.

-Je suis vraiment surpris, dit finalement Aizen. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'une personne aussi insignifiante me serve un jour.

Son sourire s'élargit.

-Tu m'offre aujourd'hui ma plus belle chance d'écraser encore plus facilement la Soul Society, Kuchiki Rukia.

Rukia lui lança le regard le plus noir qu'elle avait, mais cela eu seulement pour effet de déclencher un léger rire chez Gin.

Un silence s'en suivit. Personne ne bougeait ; Rukia sentait tous ces reiatsus incroyablement puissants autour d'elle, elle savait que l'Espada retenait sa force pour ne pas l'écraser.

-Grimmjow.

La voix d'Aizen avait tranché l'air comme un Zanpakutoh.

L'interpellé s'avança légèrement, les mains dans les poches avec un air ennuyé.

-Ouais ? Demanda-t-il en fixant Aizen avec effronterie.

-Grimmjow, à présent la vie de cette femme dépend de la tienne. Tu es son responsable et son geôlier.

L'interpellé ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

-Je suis pas une nounou ! S'exclama-t-il. Demande ça à Ulquiorra !

Tousen apparut soudain avec rapidité auprès de Grimmjow, menaçant.

-Adresse-toi avec respect envers Aizen-sama, gronda-t-il en posant sa main sur la poignée de son katana.

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils, piqué au vif. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait, c'était qu'on le prenne de haut. Et il détestait Tousen Kaname. Par-dessus tout.

-Je veux pas de cette humaine, répéta-t-il en fixant l'ex capitaine de la 9ème division.

Mais il avait prononcé cette phrase sur le qui-vive, paré à toute éventuelle attaque de Tousen.

Qui ne se fit d'ailleurs pas attendre.

Vif comme l'éclair, Kaname avait dégainé son Zanpakutoh et avait tenté de corriger l'Espada qui avait de justesse paré l'attaque avec son katana.

Leurs visages étaient tout près et Grimmjow pouvait sentir en son adversaire une animosité hargneuse envers lui. Il serra les dents, une goutte de sueur perla sur son front.  
Il tentait de repousser le katana de Tousen, mais il avait tout juste la force de le tenir sur place.

-Les ordres d'Aizen-sama sont indiscutables, menaça Kaname en relâchant un peu plus de reiatsu. Je te ferai regretter ton affront.

Sentant venir l'attaque, Grimmjow battit brusquement en retraite, évitant de justesse le coup de sabre mortel.

Rukia suivait ce combat avec une légère angoisse, alors que toutes les ombres cachées de l'Espada assistait muettes au combat qui se déroulait.

Rukia secoua sa tête pour ne plus penser à tous ces arrancars autour d'elle, pour rester forte.

_**Je ne suis pas une trouillarde, **_se répétait-elle inlassablement dans sa tête.

Elle détourna les yeux du combat rageur pour observer Aizen.  
… Il la regardait.

Un long frisson lui remonta le long du dos, ses yeux comme emprisonnés dans ceux de son ravisseur. Cette fois, plus question de ne plus avoir peur.

Aizen semblait totalement désintéressé du combat entre ses deux subordonnés, il n'avait d'attention que pour Rukia. Un fin sourire s'étiolait sur son visage pâle, un sourire qui donnait la chair de poule.

La Shinigami sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. Aizen n'avait pas d'âme. Elle en était sûre.

Et cela la terrorisait au plus profond d'elle-même.


	5. Chapitre 5

Quand Byakuya était revenu, tous les Hollows et les Menos avaient été éradiqués.

Il était passé devant son lieutenant et devant les humains sans les regarder, l'air hautain. Seul.

Renji avait voulut le questionner, mais Byakuya l'avait évincé d'un seul geste de main sans rien dire. Et il était parti.

Inoue avait plaqué ses mains sur sa bouche, les larmes aux yeux.

-Kuchiki-san… Où est-elle ?

-L'invasion des Menos a été endiguée, mais Kuchiki-san a été enlevée, dit puissamment Yamamoto avec une légère colère dans la voix. Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ?

Un long silence s'en suivit, pesant. Tous les Capitaines en rang avaient les yeux fixés devant eux, comme absents.

Finalement, Soi-Fon s'avança, et posa un genou à terre devant le commandant-capitaine.

-Il semblerait qu'Aizen aie usé de Kyouka Suigetsu pour nous tromper et tromper Kuchiki Rukia, dit elle en baissant les yeux.

Il y eu un long silence froid pendant lequel Yamamoto fixait la tête baissée de Soi Fon. Soudain, il frappa violemment le sol avec sa canne en se redressant, furieux.

-Si Aizen a Kuchiki Rukia, il a le pouvoir sur nous tous !

Il resta immobile en fixant tous ses capitaines, puis se rassit apparemment calmé.

-Nous devons monter une expédition pour la chercher au Hueco Mondo. Nous avons encore trois mois pour nous préparer, jusque là elle ne risque rien.

Les capitaines hochèrent la tête, silencieux.

-Très bien. Chojirô, amène du papier de feuille de riz.

Les capitaines restèrent toute la journée dans la grande salle, à établir un plan d'invasion dans Las Noches.

Rukia entamait à présent le 257ème tour de sa chambre-cellule d'un pas rageur et excité.

Dans sa tête, l'angoisse avait vite fait place à la colère puis à la réflexion. Sa seule chance était de s'évader de là, et sa seule chance était de ne pas pouvoir se faire blesser.

Tu parles d'une chance.

Elle s'arrêta finalement, et considéra un instant la fenêtre à barreaux qui donnait sur le noir du dehors.

Elle passa un doigt perplexe sur son menton.

-Réfléchis, pensa-t-elle tout haut. Tu ne peux pas te faire blesser, mais tu ne peux pas te défendre s'ils ne font que t'immobiliser.

Elle tapota du pied sans lever son talon, le regard toujours levé sur sa fenêtre.

Soudain, un bruit suspect la tira de ses pensées.

Elle baissa les yeux sur son ventre et poussa un gémissement.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle était enfermée ici, et personne ne lui avait encore apporté à manger.

Si elle avait eu le cœur à rire, elle aurait certainement dit qu'on l'avait oubliée.

Mais le gargouillement explicite de son estomac ne lui donnait pas forcément envie de rire.

Elle se jeta sur le canapé qu'on lui avait fourni, et croisa les bras la mine boudeuse.

Si c'était Grimmjow qui devait s'occuper d'elle, elle avait du souci à se faire. Peut être attendait-il patiemment qu'elle meure de faim ?

Grimmjow arpentait les couloirs de Las Noches avec rapidité, les mains dans les poches et les sourcils froncés.

Cet imbécile de Szayel avait encore essayé de lui jouer un tour pour faire de lui une de ses « expériences ». Quand est-ce que cet emplumé rose comprendrait que Grimmjow n'était PAS un cobaye ?

Il en était là dans ses pensées lorsque, sur le chemin, une ombre l'interpella.

Il s'arrêta net en reconnaissant la voix mielleuse qui s'était adressée à lui.

Gin sortit de la pénombre, ses mains dans les manches et son sourire toujours présent.

-Tiens tiens, Grimmjow ! Comment vas-tu ?

Grimmjow grinça des dents, faisant une mine à la fois dédaigneuse et méfiante. Il n'aimait pas forcément non plus Ichimaru. Trop malsain. Et pourtant, Grimmjow n'était pas un modèle de sainteté !

-C'est rigolo, je pensais justement à toi, enchaîna Gin avec son sourire sadique. Figure-toi que je suis passé devant la cellule de la prisonnière, tu sais ? Celle qu'Aizen t'a demandé d'aller chercher.

Le teint de Grimmjow passa subitement au rouge.

-Il me semblait que c'était à toi de t'en occuper, dit d'une voix faussement innocente l'ancien capitaine. Je me demande si Aizen est au courant qu'elle n'a pas encore mangé ?

Grimmjow serra les poings, les dents serrées et légèrement tremblant. Comme s'il hésitait à bondir toutes griffes dehors sur Gin.

-Remarque, moi, je m'en fiche pas mal ! Rajouta Ichimaru en faisant mine de ne pas remarquer l'énervement de l'Espada.

Grimmjow vacilla, puis finalement opta pour la solution la plus sage et tourna les talons pour s'engager d'un pas rageur dans le couloir qui menait à la cellule de Rukia.

Gin le regarda partir avec un sourire encore plus grand.

Décidément, Grimmjow détestait tout le monde ici. Et il se détestait encore plus.

Rukia avait de nouveau recommencé à tourner en rond. Elle avait finit par abandonner de compter quand elle entendit la serrure de la porte de sa chambre cliqueter.

Elle s'arrêta net, poings serrés. Sans rien demander, l'angoisse s'était à nouveau installée dans son estomac. Mais elle essaya de garder la tête droite pour ne pas le montrer.

L'ombre qui se dessina à la porte lui fit froncer les sourcils.

Un plateau atterrit sur le sol, projetant le verre d'eau sur le sol et le morceau de pain par terre.

-Mange, dit simplement Grimmjow avec dédain, fixant la Shinigami d'un air écœuré.

Rukia serra encore plus les poings, soutenant le regard de l'Espada avec difficulté. Il lui semblait de braise.

Grimmjow la fixait aussi, mais son expression était impitoyable. Les jambes de Rukia se mirent à trembler légèrement, alors elle bloqua ses genoux de toutes ses forces.

Elle voulut parler, lancer une réplique, mais sa gorge était nouée.

-T'as un problème ? Demanda hargneusement Grimmjow.

Rukia réprima un frisson, puis secoua violemment la tête comme pour chasser sa peur.

-Je ne suis pas ton chien ! Cria-t-elle presque contre elle-même.

Elle aurait voulut le crier moins fort, mais sa voix ne lui avait pas obéi. Elle avait été forte et changeante, trahissant sa peur.

Grimmjow serra brusquement les poings, son regard durcit Il serra les dents, tremblant de rage. Aujourd'hui, rien n'allait pour lui. Mais là au moins, il allait pouvoir se défouler.

Son Shunpô fut si rapide que Rukia ne le sentit pas arriver : il se retrouva derrière elle et la saisit violemment par les cheveux. D'un geste sec, il l'écrasa sur le sol et lui mit le nez sur la miche de pain.

-Je t'ai dis de manger, femme ! Gronda-t-il tout près de l'oreille de Rukia, dévoilant ses dents félines.

Ecrasée par le poids de Grimmjow, Rukia avait du mal à respirer. Mais la peur avait laissé place à une haine farouche.

Elle ne dit rien, ne se débattit pas. Elle attendit simplement que Grimmjow s'arrête.

Elle entendit enfin la respiration de l'Espada contre elle s'apaiser, et son étreinte s'affaiblir.

Grimmjow la lâcha, se redressa et la toisa sur le sol. Etonné qu'elle n'aie pas réagit.

Il parut reprendre contrôle de lui, fit une mine de dédain et déclara avant de quitter la pièce :

-Tu fais comme tu veux. J'ai pas l'intention de jouer au papa et à la maman avec toi.

Et il claqua violemment la porte en laissant Rukia sur le sol, furieuse.

C'était sûr. Elle détestait Grimmjow. Plus que tout.

Le lendemain, Grimmjow revint à nouveau. Il jeta à nouveau un plateau sur le sol, contenant toujours un morceau de pain, un verre d'eau et un morceau de viande froide.

Cette fois-ci, l'eau ne s'était pas renversée.

A nouveau, ils se toisèrent. A nouveau, ils ressentirent tous les deux de la haine l'un envers l'autre. Avec un soupçon de prudence pour Rukia, qui savait très bien que même si elle ne pouvait pas se faire blesser, il valait mieux dans son intérêt de ne pas provoquer l'Espada.

-Tu vois que t'as mangé, femme, dit simplement Grimmjow.

Rukia ne bougea pas d'un poil. Cette situation lui rappelait désagréablement celle du chat et de la souris.

-Tu peux ramener mon plateau, dit-elle simplement.

Grimmjow eu un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon. Comme s'il avait attendu cette réponse et l'avait espérée.

Il apparut à nouveau en Shunpô juste derrière Rukia, mais cette fois-ci, celle-ci avait repéré le mouvement de l'Espada et s'était instantanément retournée de sorte qu'ils étaient à présent face à face. Bizarrement, le Shunpô de Grimmjow n'avait pas été violent et rempli de haine comme la veille, mais plus discret. Comme s'il jouait.

Il la saisit par le col et la fit décoller du sol.

-Que ça soit clair entre nous, femme ! Grogna-t-il avec un sourire carnassier. Je ne suis pas ton majordome !

Ils se fixèrent un long moment, Rukia ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle était consciente que Grimmjow voyait dans ses yeux sa peur, mais comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Grimmjow était… Effrayant. C'était une bête sauvage. Imprévisible et dangereuse.

-J'adore ce que je lis dans tes yeux, susurra-t-il soudain avec un visage effrayant. Aucun sourire.

Rukia se raidit, et fronça les sourcils.

_**Ne pas avoir peur. Ne pas avoir peur.**_

-Tu me dégoûtes, cracha soudainement l'Espada en voyant sa proie devant lui lutter. Il la lâcha, ramassa le plateau de la veille et déclara avant de quitter la pièce :

-Tu ne vaux rien, femme. Rien du tout.

Chez Renji, personne ne dormait.

Lui et Ichigo avaient passé la soirée à boire comme des trous, devant une Inoue éplorée. Ishida avait prétexté un mal de tête violent et s'était couché de bonne heure, même si dans son lit il avait les yeux grands ouverts. Quand à Sado, il observait la scène sans aucun intérêt visible.

-T'es qu'un… Un boulet, disait d'une voix monocorde Renji en renversant le contenu de son verre sur son yukata.

Ichigo se redressa sur son séant, apparemment à moitié indigné (et à moitié saoul aussi).

-Non… Non mais, t'es regardé, avec ta tronche… De babouin ?

Ichigo se mit à pouffer comme s'il venait d'inventer la blague du siècle.

Renji fronça simplement les sourcils, il était bien trop ivre pour tenter de se lever et d'en coller une à son rival.

Il se laissa tomber en arrière brusquement, les bras en croix. Les joues rosies par l'alcool, il fixait le plafond. On n'entendait plus qu'Ichigo qui essayait désespérément de remplir sa coupe de saké en grommelant tout seul.

Le silence s'installa, froid et pesant.

Soudain, Renji lança d'une voix plus assurée :

-Si je pouvais, j'irai arracher Rukia des mains de l'Espada.

Contre toute attente, Ichigo explosa de rire. Un rire chaotique entrecoupé d'hoquets nerveux.

Renji se releva aussi sec, vexé et furieux.

-T'as un problème, cabochard ?

Ichigo se tenait les côtes, mort de rire.

-Toi ? Réussit-il finalement à dire. Me fais pas rire, abruti !

Le lieutenant sauta sans prévenir sur le lycéen, en l'attrapant par le col de son yukata.

-Je vais définitivement t'arrêter de rire bêtement, Kurosaki !

-Ah ouais ?

Ils étaient à quelques centimètres, leur haleine puant l'alcool.

-Ca suffit ! Coupa finalement Inoue. Elle saisit les deux par les épaules, essayant de les séparer. Arrêtez de vous donner en spectacle ! Vous êtes pitoyables !

Ils la regardèrent, un peu honteux. Et retournèrent immédiatement à leurs coupes de saké, comme pour oublier.

Inoue poussa un soupir en regardant les deux jeunes hommes dans un aussi piteux état.  
Elle détourna la tête, regarda par la fenêtre de la maison de Renji et fixa les étoiles.

Si elle avait pu, elle aurait crié sa détresse. Pourquoi rien n'allait ?

-Comment ça, non ?

Byakuya avait pratiquement crié.

Yamamoto resta intransigeant malgré la situation inhabituelle.

-Il est hors de question que j'envoie un Capitaine au Hueco Mondo. Kuchiki Rukia ne risque rien là-bas, pour l'instant. Tant que nous n'aurons pas une stratégie claire et précise, j'interdis à quiconque de pénétrer dans le Hueco Mondo. Est-ce assez clair ?

Il avait froncé les sourcils et son regard avait transpercé tous les capitaines présents, indiquant qu'il n'accepterait aucune désobéissance.

Instantanément, tous les capitaines s'inclinèrent. Excepté Byakuya. Il fixait Yamamoto avec son regard indéfinissable.

-Je crois avoir été clair, Kuchiki Taichô…  
La phrase avait résonné comme une menace. A contrecœur, Byakuya s'inclina légèrement, mais ses poings ne se desserrèrent que lorsqu'il fut sortit de la salle.

Il ne tint pas compte des regards des autres capitaines, et fila d'un pas pressé jusqu'à sa division.

-Tout cela ne sent pas bon du tout, dit simplement Kyouraku en rajustant son chapeau.

Ukitake soupira en voyant disparaître Byakuya.

-Je crois en effet que nous devrions nous préparer à un coup dur…

Byakuya rentra en coup de vent dans ses quartiers. Renji n'était évidemment pas là.

Il s'arrêta un instant devant son bureau. Un instant, son regard s'adoucit, il effleura du doigt le bois poli et perdit ses yeux dans le vide.

Un bruit le ramena brusquement à la raison. Yamamoto ne voulait pas aller chercher Rukia ? Très bien. Par égard pour son rang, Byakuya acceptait d'attendre encore quelques temps. Ils disaient vrai sa sœur ne risquait pas vraiment grand-chose là bas. Pour l'instant.

Alors il prendrait son mal en patience.

Pour l'instant.

-Putain de gueule de bois…

-Je connais un très bon remède pour guérir le mal de cheveux ! Dit Matsumoto guillerette en levant un index sûr d'elle.

Renji recula brusquement avec un air effrayé.

-Pas touche, Rangiku ! Bougonna-t-il. J'ai pas confiance en tes bons plans.

Matsumoto eu une moue étonnée, avec une pointe de fausse innocence.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi, dit-elle simplement. Ikkaku la trouve très efficace !

-Raison de plus, grogna Renji en remettant son chiffon mouillé sur son front.

Déçue, la lieutenante se tourna alors vers Ichigo qui était allongé sur le canapé, le visage complètement caché par un chiffon bariolé.

-Ichigo se laissera bien faire, lui ! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire et des étoiles dans les yeux.

Un grognement étouffé sortit du chiffon, mais le rouquin ne bougea pas.

-Laisse-le, Rangiku. Kurosaki n'a pas l'habitude de picoler, il a Aizen et toute l'Espada qui joue des claquettes dans sa tête…

La dite serviette bariolée fit un vol plané dans la pièce pour atteindre le lieutenant de la 6ème division avec précision.

-Ta gueule, tête de babouin ! S'exclama Ichigo en se redressant sur le canapé.

Renji enleva la serviette avec dégoût, et la jeta derrière lui.

-C'était sa première fois, continua-t-il simplement. Quand on n'a jamais touché une seule goutte d'alcool, c'est normal de se sentir tout faiblard…

Cette fois, c'est le coussin du canapé qui percuta Renji, suivit de (très) près par un certain Shinigami roux.

-Je vais te montrer qui est faiblard ! S'exclama l'adolescent.

Matsumoto rejoignit Inoue dans un coin de la pièce avec un sourire ravi, alors que l'adolescente semblait horrifiée.

La lieutenante tapota énergiquement le dos d'Inoue avec un sourire satisfait.

-Ils n'ont même pas eu besoin de mon remède miracle ! Tu vois, Orihime, les hommes font leurs chochottes, mais en réalité ils sont tout à fait capables de supporter une petite beuverie !

Mais Inoue n'écoutait pas Matsumoto.

-Abarai-san, pas la lampe ! Non ! Vous allez vous faire mal ! Kurosaki-kun, tu vas étouffer Abarai-san ! Vous…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Inoue, rassura Matsumoto sans quitter son sourire. De l'exercice les aidera à les remettre sur pied ! Moi-même, pour les gueules de bois, je pratique un sport ma foi très plaisant. Le tout est de choisir un partenaire adapté. Non pas que Renji et Ichigo n'aille pas bien ensembles, mais…

Inoue cessa d'écouter la lieutenante pour essayer de séparer les deux soulards.

**Chapitre 10**

Quand Grimmjow était rentré dans sa cellule, Rukia avait de suite sentit quelque chose de différent. Pas d'agressivité, juste de l'animosité.

Il pressa Rukia hors de sa cellule avec brusquerie, mais avec un air étrange. On aurait dit qu'il… Qu'il était inquiet.

-Où on va ? Demanda la Shinigami qui marchait tant bien que mal avec les poignets entravés dans son dos par les puissantes mains de Grimmjow.  
L'espada resserra sa prise comme toute réponse, et la poussa dans une salle.

Rukia n'y vit d'abord rien. La pénombre et la chaleur qui y régnaient étaient étouffantes.

Elle n'entendait que sa respiration et celle de Grimmjow derrière elle. Et enfin, quand elle s'habitua à la pénombre, elle cru distinguer une silhouette assise.

-Ah, notre invitée.

La voix trop bien connue avait tranché les ténèbres. Soudain, la lumière crue s'abattit sur le trône d'Aizen en éblouissant les yeux malmenés de Rukia. Elle mit sa main devant son visage, et quand enfin elle y fut habituée, elle put voir Aizen la fixer avec son air supérieur.

-Très heureux de te revoir, Kuchiki Rukia.

Rukia resta interdite. Elle regarda autour d'Aizen, mais il était seul. Ils étaient que tous les trois, Grimmjow, elle et Lui.

Jamais au grand jamais elle n'aurait imaginé dans le pire de ses cauchemars se retrouver dans cette situation.

-Approche.

Elle redressa la tête. Ah non ! Rukia en avait marre d'être traitée comme un chien. Et même si Aizen la terrorisait, il était hors de question qu'elle obéisse à un ordre posé comme ça.

Elle resta donc immobile, ses yeux rivés dans ceux, envoûtants, de son kidnappeur.

La voyant sans réaction, Aizen sourit de plus belle.

-Allons, allons, tu n'as pas confiance ?

Rukia n'en pouvait plus de ce ton doucereux et mielleux, aussi plein de… De guimauve qui la faisait frémir de rage et de peur. Elle allait exploser si elle ne disait rien !

-Je n'ai pas à vous obéir !

Aizen resta dangereusement immobile. Aucune réaction. Rukia en arrivait à se demander si elle n'avait pas fait une bêtise. Elle sentait contre ses poignets les mains de Grimmjow frémir. Mais il était hors de question de perdre la face, alors elle essaya de ne pas montrer son désarroi.

-Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris mes paroles.

Sans même bouger un seul doigt, un puissant reiatsu s'échappa dans la salle, pour aller écraser Rukia.

-JE T'AI DIT D'APPROCHER, KUCHIKI RUKIA !

Aizen avait perdu son sourire, mais Rukia ne pu s'en délecter. A genoux, écrasée par la puissance spirituelle du traître, elle suffoquait.

Il la laissa quelques instants ainsi, et enfin Aizen arrêta sa pression et retrouva son sourire. Laissant Rukia en sueur, à quatre pattes devant son trône.

-Maintenant, viens.

Comme un automate, Rukia se releva. Les muscles endoloris, la mâchoire tremblante.

Elle regarda Aizen à travers le rideau de brumes de son cerveau, et sentit dans son dos les mains de Grimmjow la lâcher.

Alors, comme un automate, elle se mit à avancer. En titubant, d'un pas mal assuré. Sans savoir réellement ce qu'elle faisait. La silhouette du traître devant elle était confuse, c'était à peine si elle remarquait qu'elle s'en approchait.  
Elle butta sur la première marche qui menait au trône, mais se rattrapa de justesse.

-C'est bien, Rukia. Très bien. Allez, continue. Approche.

Sa voix doucereuse s'était faite envoûtante, Rukia ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il l'avait appelée par son prénom. Dans un état second, elle posa maladroitement son deuxième pied sur l'autre marche. Le sourire d'Aizen s'élargit, alors que derrière, Grimmjow avait les yeux écarquillés et les dents serrées. Une légère goutte de sueur était visible sur son front.

Quand Rukia arriva à la dernière marche, elle semblait à bout de forces. Ses jambes se dérobèrent en même temps que ses yeux se fermèrent, et elle amorça une descente en arrière, comme une poupée de chiffon.  
Mais d'un geste rapide et presque brutal, une main la saisit brusquement par la mâchoire, lui écrasant la bouche et la serrant violemment.

Instantanément, elle retrouva ses esprits. Elle ouvrit des yeux effrayés, et se retrouva en face d'Aizen lui-même, le sourire triomphant.

Elle tenta de se débattre, saisit les poignets de son persécuteur, mais Aizen la tenait férocement de sa seule main par les mâchoires.

-J'aimerais vraiment rencontrer ton invité, Rukia.

Un froid insidieux s'insinua alors dans l'esprit de Rukia. En un millième de seconde, elle comprit ce qu'Aizen essayait de faire. Une chose horrible et affreuse qu'elle pensait impossible, un sacrilège et un déshonneur.

Elle essaya de griffer jusqu'au sang les avant-bras du traître, tenta de lui asséner des coups de pieds, mais Aizen continuait de sourire en essayant de s'insinuer dans son esprit.  
Rukia essaya de crier, mais Aizen l'étouffait presque tellement il serrait son visage entre ses doigts.

-Ca ne sert à rien, murmura-t-il. Tu es à moi.

Ce fut comme si une barrière cédait brusquement à l'intérieur de Rukia. Une douleur fulgurante et indéfinissable s'empara d'elle alors qu'Aizen pénétrait dans son soi le plus intime…  
Son monde intérieur.

Si on connaît le monde d'Ichigo, on sait qu'il est vertical et que l'on y marche sur des immeubles bleus sous un ciel aussi bleu.

Mais il ne faut pas croire que tout le monde a le même. Chaque Shinigami a son monde intérieur, son jardin secret. Seuls les amoureux peuvent (éventuellement) parler de son monde intérieur, mais c'est une chose très gênante et personnelle. Pire que de se montrer nu devant une assemblée.

Et c'est ce qu'Aizen venait précisément de faire pour Rukia.  
Il venait de forcer la porte de son monde intérieur.

Il se retrouva seul, dans une immense étendue d'un blanc immaculé. L'horizon se perdait à perte de vue, il n'y avait qu'une plate étendue de neige aux reflets bleutés. Le ciel était gris et bas, les nuages gros et nombreux. Le silence était roi.

Mais, dans cette immensité sereine, un seul détail choquait : la neige, au lieu de tomber des nuages pour atterrir avec délicatesse sur le sol immaculé, partait justement du sol pour monter dans une course paresseuse jusqu'aux cieux. Elle était dense et les flocons étaient gros, de sorte qu'on croyait à une tempête tranquille.

La scène avait quelque chose d'à la fois apaisant et inquiétant. C'était tellement irréel qu'on avait l'impression de se trouver à la fin du monde.

Aizen fut d'abord saisit par cette inhabituelle différence, puis par le froid mordant qu'il y régnait.

Son sourire s'élargit, laissant échapper un filet de fumée dans l'air givré.

Soudain, à côté de lui apparut Rukia.

Elle se redressa, les yeux remplis d'un mélange de dégoût, de frayeur et de colère.

-Comment… Comment osez-vous ?

Aizen croisa simplement les mains, avec son sourire si énervant.

Un flocon qui remontait paresseusement vers le ciel s'écrasa sur ses mains et fondit instantanément en laissant sur la peau d'Aizen une marque bleutée.

-Ton monde est très calme et apaisant, Rukia. Je me demande à quoi il ressemble quand tu es triste…

Rukia retint des tremblements. Elle ne savait plus si elle était plus en colère ou écœurée. Sentir cet intrus « dans elle », à l'intérieur de son jardin secret la répugnait au plus haut point.

Un viol lui aurait fait le même effet.

Aizen dirigea son regard vers elle après avoir fixé le ciel.

-Ton Zanpakutoh n'est pas là ?

Rukia frémit à ces paroles. Il était hors de question qu'il voie Sode No Shirayuki en plus.

Elle serra les poings, et se concentra de toutes ses forces. Une goutte de sueur dégoulina de son front pour tomber de son menton.

-Ca ne sert à rien, dit simplement Aizen. Tu n'arriveras pas à me déloger d'ici.

Il regarda à nouveau le ciel, et dit :

-Et puis, je suis venu ici pour une raison bien précise.

Il fit quelques pas en souillant le manteau blanc sous ses pieds.

Rukia n'y tint plus. Sentant qu'il foulait SON sol, elle s'élança de toutes ses forces pour essayer d'atteindre Aizen.

Mais au dernier moment, il se retourna et ses yeux rentrèrent en contact avec ceux de Rukia.

Il eu un sourire satisfait tout en saisissant vivement Rukia par le col pour la stopper net.

-Tu ne t'es pas encore rendue compte, n'est ce pas ? Susurra-t-il doucement, ses yeux brillants de satisfaction plantés dans ceux de sa captive. Que tu n'étais plus seule avec Sode No Shirayuki…

Rukia écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, encore soulevée dans les airs par le col.

_**Comment…. Comment Aizen connaît il le nom de mon Zanpakutoh… ?**_

Aizen libéra une de ses mains en gardant Rukia dans l'autre. Il l'examina en faisant bouger ses doigts, et continua :

-Elle et toi n'avez pas encore accepté votre nouvel invité, à ce que je vois. C'est vraiment malpoli, tu ne trouve pas ?

A ces mots, Aizen arrêta d'observer sa main pour regarder à nouveau la Shinigami.

-Je vais te le présenter.

D'un geste sec, il enfonça sa main dans la poitrine de Rukia, à l'emplacement de son cœur.

Saisie, Rukia poussa un gémissement. La même sensation gelée que lorsqu'il lui avait arraché l'Hougyokû sur la colline du Sokyokû la submergea.

Mais il n'y eu aucune goutte de sang, et quand Aizen retira sa main, Rukia s'effondra au sol. Il n'y avait aucune trace de l'attaque d'Aizen, qui gardait son poing serré. Un sourire satisfait s'étira sur les lèvres du traître.  
Un hurlement retentit alors. Aizen regarda légèrement à droite, et sourit.  
Avec rapidité, il se retourna pour parer l'attaque qui lui arrivait de dos.

-Il ne manquait plus que toi pour la fête, Sode No Shirayuki.

Devant Aizen Sôsuke se trouvait une étrange créature.

C'était une femme, indubitablement : mais il n'y avait que son buste. Sa taille se terminait tout simplement par le corps d'une biche, aussi svelte et gracieux.

Sa fourrure tout comme sa peau était bleue, mais d'un bleu électrique, virant du bleu glacial au bleu marin et au blanc de neige. Son torse était nu dévoilant une poitrine généreuse, et ses cheveux étaient d'un blanc pur.

Deux chaînes en or ciselé entouraient ses seins et ses yeux. Sur son crâne au milieu de ses cheveux, sortaient deux bois de cerf en glace, et un globe lunaire tenait comme par magie entre ces deux proéminences.

Quand à son visage, il était ferme et dur, aussi beau qu'un cristal de glace et aussi froid. Ses lèvres et ses pupilles avaient été faite de la même glace, de la même étincelle.

Et dans ses mains, elle tenait le Zanpakutoh de Rukia sous sa forme libérée.

-Quitte cet endroit, Aizen Sôsuke ! Dit la voix étrangement déformée et glaciale de Sode No Shirayuki.

-Mais je n'en ai pas l'intention, souffla l'intéressé. Je voulais simplement que tu sois là pour les festivités.  
Et avant que Sode No Shirayuki ou Rukia puisse faire quelque chose, Aizen desserra son poing, celui qu'il avait enfoncé dans le cœur de Rukia.

Il y eu une grande lumière, et un puissant ricanement. Quand enfin Rukia pu ouvrir les yeux, un quatrième individu se trouvait à présent à côté d'eux.

-Bonjour, _Maman…_

Rukia resta la bouche ouverte, allongée dans la neige sur le ventre. Figée devant l'apparition qui se tenait devant elle.

Jamais. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que… Que la chose qui lui parlait la nuit ait… Cette… Apparence…

-Tu as l'air surprise, tu ne t'attendais pas à ça ?

Sode No Shirayuki passait anxieusement d'une patte à l'autre, les yeux rivés sur le nouvel arrivant. Elle tenait fermement la garde de son katana. Elle s'était mise devant Rukia qui n'était pas en état de se défendre, lame levée.

-Je m'appelle…

Un sourire carnassier dévoila des dents d'une blancheur inquiétante.

-… Kujo…


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello!**

**Excusez moi, mais j'avais complètement oublié de publier... Non mais quelle honte... ^^' Alors que mon histoire est finie! Je suis vraiment perclue à force de m'incliner! Bref, pour celles qui me lisent encore, je m'excuse profondément et j'espère que vous prendrez quand même le temps de lire ce nouveau chapitre!**

**Bonne lecture! =)**

**

* * *

**

Rukia n'arrivait plus à enchaîner deux mots dans sa tête.

Devant elle se trouvait une fillette. Haute comme trois pommes, toute nue, potelée.

Elle avait la peau blanche, les lèvres noires. Ses longs cheveux d'un noir si profond qu'on croyait regarder le néant descendaient jusqu'à son milieu de dos. Une seule mèche rebelle barrait son visage rondelet. Ses ongles étaient aussi noirs que ses cheveux Elle avait les mêmes yeux que Rukia. D'un bleu glacial, perçants, mais beaucoup plus inquiétants.

On aurait pu dire, sans faire attention à sa peau laiteuse et ses ongles noirs, que c'était une fillette normale. Sauf qu'elle dégageait une aura malsaine, pleine de hargne, de colère et de cruauté. Agressive. Sur son visage s'étalait un sourire inquiétant, un de ceux qu'on ne devrait pas voir sur celui d'un enfant. C'était à la fois horrifiant et dérangeant de voir toute cette haine, cette cruauté et cette méchanceté dans le corps d'un petit enfant, d'à peine 4 ans…

-…Je m'appelle Kujo…

Rukia ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur la nouvelle arrivante, et ses mains tremblaient.

C'était impossible. Impossible. Cette fillette, là, devant elle… C'était la réplique parfaite de Rukia à cet âge, quand elle était dans les rue du Rukongai.

-… Et je suis ta fille, _Maman…_

Sa voix était fine, menue, comme celle d'un enfant. _**Tromper la proie en déguisant le loup en agneau, **_songea Rukia avec un frisson d'horreur.

Aizen regardait, triomphant et souriant. Il évaluait la nouvelle arrivante. Celle-ci ne semblait pas l'avoir encore vu Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Rukia, son sourire malsain figé sur son visage.

-Tu n'a rien à faire ici, trancha finalement Sode No Shirayuki avec sa voix menaçante.

-Tu crois ça ? Répondit négligemment Kujo en asseyant son postérieur nu dans la neige sans apparemment craindre le froid. Le monde intérieur de ma mère est mon monde intérieur. Je crois que je vais squatter ici un petit moment, ça a l'air sympa…  
Elle ramena ses genoux sur sa poitrine, et posa son menton dessus tout en souriant de plus belle. Finalement, elle daigna regarder Aizen. Ils se fixèrent, mais étrangement le sourire de Kujo disparut, pour laisser place à un léger plissement des yeux, faisant comprendre qu'elle ne semblait pas ravie de le voir. Le sourire d'Aizen s'élargit.

-Enchanté de te voir, Kujo-san. Je m'appelle Aizen Sôsuke, et je voulais te rencontrer.

-Je sais qui tu es, dit simplement Kujo en quittant sa position enfantine pour se relever.

C'était étrange de la voir lever la tête, Aizen étant dix fois plus grand qu'elle. Cependant, on sentait pertinemment qu'elle n'en était pas moins dangereuse.

Aizen eu un seul moment d'hésitation qui fut invisible pour ses interlocutrices. Ce ne serait pas facile.

-J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais un pouvoir intéressant, dit-il habilement.

-Tu crois ça, Sôsuke ? Répondit la voix menue de Kujo, ses yeux emplis de perversité.

Si Aizen fut énervé par le ton familier de la « fillette », il n'en montra rien et continua

-J'ai moi-même quelques prédispositions dans ce domaine. Je voulais te rencontrer pour te parler de mes projets.

-Tes projets ? Demanda Kujo, soudainement curieuse. Son air devint soudain celui d'un enfant intrigué par une sucette qu'on lui tendait.

-Mes projets, approuva Aizen en baissant légèrement la tête, ce qui rendit plus inquiétant son regard. Il passa ses mains dans ses manches, et attendit quelques instants que Kujo s'impatiente.

Cependant, la réaction de l'enfant ne fut pas celle qu'il attendait.

-Désolée, mais j'ai déjà prévu ce que je voulais faire.

Le ton de Kujo était sans appel, elle avait croisé les bras, et sur son visage exprimait un dédain évident pour Aizen.  
-Mais je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais t'y enrôler, dit pertinemment Aizen en lui rendant un air désintéressé. Seulement t'en parler et qui sait ? Peut être cela te plaira-t-il. Kujo-san.

Le sourire carnassier de Kujo à cette annonce rendit plus confiant Aizen.

-Que dirais tu si je te servais le monde des humains tout entier sur un plateau ? Continua-t-il.

-Quelle belle phrase, dit alors Kujo. Tu es totalement désintéressé dans cette histoire, bien évidemment ?

-Je connais une façon très simple d'y arriver, et ton aide me serait précieuse. Cela ne veut pas en revanche dire que j'ai nécessairement besoin de toi.

La dernière phrase avait sonné comme une menace, mais Aizen avait sourit tout le long.

Kujo le sentit nettement. Et ça ne lui plaisait guère.

-Tu crois pouvoir te mesurer à moi ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je n'oserai jamais dire ça, dit d'un ton doucereux le traître.

Enervée et piquée dans sa fierté, Kujo relâcha de sa pression spirituelle, comme pour essayer d'impressionner Aizen. Mais celui-ci en relâcha également un peu. Chacun se toisa, évaluant les capacités de l'autre. C'était curieux de les voir face à face, cet enfant haut comme trois pommes debout devant Aizen, large et imposant.

Alors que la pression d'Aizen était étouffante de puissance et de force, celui de Kujo était sournois, haineux et procurait une sensation d'horreur.  
Derrière, Rukia et Sode No Shirayuki regardaient les deux interlocuteurs, effrayées à l'idée qu'ils puissent s'allier. Mais ne pouvant rien faire.

Heureusement, leurs pressions spirituelles un peu relâchées étaient ciblées uniquement sur eux, épargnant les deux femmes de leur poids.

Enfin, Kujo se décida à récupérer sa pression, suivie d'Aizen.

Ils continuèrent à se fixer, le regard indéfinissable, dans un silence glacé. Si alliance il y aurait, Rukia sentit que ce ne serait pas facile. Kujo se renfrogna, sa bouille devint celle d'un enfant contrarié. Mais un enfant incroyablement puissant.

-Je te laisse réfléchir, dit finalement Aizen.

Et il disparu de leur vue.

* * *

Rukia se libéra de son monde en même temps qu'Aizen, attirée dans son faisceau.

Elle ouvrit vivement les yeux et inspira brutalement de l'air, comme si elle était restée en apnée tout le long de la discussion.

Elle se trouvait à genoux devant Aizen, qui la regardait avec un air indéfinissable.

Alors qu'elle suffoquait toujours en essayant de reprendre de l'air, Aizen lança d'une voix impitoyable :

-Grimmjow. Ramène-la.

L'Espada vacilla à son nom, mais se reprit aussitôt et reprit son air qu'il voulait nonchalant.

Il s'approcha de Rukia, la saisit par la main et la tira brusquement vers lui, sans quitter des yeux son maître qui fixait le corps de la Shinigami avec son air indéfinissable.

Rukia, à moitié opérationnelle, sentit que Grimmjow la tirait avec véhémence, comme si… Comme si il avait peur.

Aizen les fixa jusqu'à ce qu'enfin ils aient quitté la pièce. Là, son visage se fit dur et froid. Plus une trace de sourire ou de satisfaction. Ses yeux semblaient de marbre, ils lançaient des éclairs à une proie invisible. Le reiatsu autour de lui dégageait une impression de colère.

-Ulquiorra ! Dit-il d'une voix grave et suave, malgré la colère qui semblait le ronger.

Sortant de la pénombre, la silhouette du 4ème Espada se dessina derrière Aizen.

Il posa un genou à terre, et baissa la tête.

-Aizen-sama.

Aizen se rassit, et reprit son éternelle position sur son trône. Ses yeux se radoucirent, et son visage se fit moins fermé.

-Ulquiorra. Tu sais ce que tu as à faire.

Ulquiorra releva la tête et fixa de ses yeux verts émeraude son maître. Une expression indéfinissable passa sur son visage.

-Oui, Aizen-sama.

-Alors, fais-le.

Sans plus de manières, Ulquiorra disparut à nouveau dans la pénombre.

Aizen s'autorisa un sourire.

Cette Kujo était une chance phénoménale qui s'offrait à lui. Il ne comptait pas la laisser passer.

* * *

Ichigo se jeta sur son lit et ne bougea plus. Kon sauta sur son dos, et commença à hurler des choses que de toute façon, Ichigo n'écoutait pas.

Ses yeux étaient fixés devant lui, il réfléchissait.

Yamamoto avait congédié les humains en disant que de toute façon, il n'y avait rien à faire à la Soul Society tant qu'ils n'avaient pas de plan d'attaque.

Une façon polie pour leur dire « vous ne servez à rien au milieu et vous nous gênez plus qu'autre chose ».

Ichigo avait explosé quand Ukitake leur avait dit que Yamamoto les renvoyaient dans le monde réel. Mais finalement, ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire.

Quand Isshin avait vu revenir son fils, il avait de suite sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais il ne pouvait rien demander, alors il avait joué son habituel rôle de père de famille imbécile.

Ichigo n'avait rien dit. Il avait simplement sourit quand ses sœurs avaient demandé comment c'était passé ce voyage. Que faire d'autre ?

Et voilà qu'une semaine s'était écoulée. Au lycée, les adolescents avaient essayé de contacter Urahara, mais il n'était pas là. Jinta et Ururu avaient déclarés qu'il était partit depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines.

Ainsi donc, Ichigo se retrouvait là, impuissant et inquiet. Oui, Rukia ne risquait rien normalement. Oui, elle était intouchable. Oui, il aurait aimé en être persuadé.

Kon s'arrêta enfin de lui sauter dessus, et se tut à son tour Sa patronne absente, il n'avait aucun moyen de réanimer l'adolescent.

Le silence s'abattit.

Pesant.

-Et bien et bien, Kurosaki-kun, je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu resterais là à te morfondre ainsi.

Ichigo releva vivement la tête en entendant cette voix si connue.

-U… Urahara !

Il était là, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre avec Yoruichi en chat sur ses genoux, les yeux mi-clos.

Avec son air niais qui donnait envie de l'assommer.

Ichigo se redressa brusquement sur son lit, envoyant valser en l'air Kon.

-Vous avez trouvé ? S'écria-t-il. Vous avez trouvé une solution ?

Le sourire d'Urahara s'élargit, et il passa une main sur son bob avec un air mystérieux.

-Voyons, Kurosaki, tu en doutais réellement ?

Un coup de griffe stoppa net le marchand dans sa crise d'ego habituelle.

-Ca suffit maintenant ! On n'a pas que ça à faire, Kisuke !

Le sourire d'Urahara s'élargit.

-Mais bien sûr, mon chaton…

* * *

Orihime traversa la rue sans vraiment faire attention aux voitures qui y passaient. Son sac de légumes à la main, elle était plongée dans ses pensées. Elle percuta un homme, s'excusa et continua son chemin.

Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Rukia et Ichigo Tiraillée entre la peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à son amie, et la peur qu'Ichigo ne déprime encore une fois.

Elle traversa une ruelle sombre, et s'arrêta un instant. Un sentiment d'insécurité l'enlaça soudain, un frisson glacé parcourut son échine. Brusquement, elle se mit à courir jusqu'à perdre haleine, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Elle arriva essoufflée devant la porte de sa maison, pour y voir un Ichigo avec un large sourire en Shinigami, un Ishida en Quincy, un Sado égal à lui-même, ainsi qu'un Urahara surexcité et une Yoruichi lasse.

En la voyant arriver en courant, Ichigo fronça les sourcils.

-Inoue ! Ca va ?

Elle s'arrêta, reprit le temps d'une seconde son souffle, puis déclara avec son sourire le plus rassurant possible :

-Oui, oui ! Je faisais de l'exercice !

Elle retrouva son sérieux, et regarda le marchand et Yoruichi avec curiosité.

-Que faites-vous ici, Urahara-san, Yoruichi-san ?

-Nous sommes venus te chercher, Orihime, répondit Yoruichi avec un sourire. Nous nous rendons à la Soul Society.

* * *

Rukia n'avait pas encore bougé. Elle avait dû dormir quelques heures, peut être moins. Elle ne savait plus.

Grimmjow n'avait rien dit quand il l'avait ramenée, une semaine plus tôt. Rien. Il n'avait même pas été agressif ou dédaigneux.

Rukia, elle, était restée prostrée toute la semaine. Silencieuse. Essayant de se réparer intérieurement. Cet être… Qu'elle n'osait pas appeler par le nom qu'il avait donné… Il n'était pas encore réapparut dans le monde intérieur de Rukia. Sode No Shirayuki ne s'était pas non plus manifesté. Et depuis, Rukia avait peur d'aller dans son monde intérieur. Peur de ce qu'elle y trouverait. Le seul point positif qu'elle pouvait voir était qu'à présent, la nuit, elle n'entendait plus la voix. Mais était-ce réellement un bon signe… ?

Le Huitième Espada, Szayel Aporro Grantz, était passé plusieurs fois dans la semaine à la demande d'Aizen. Il administrait à Rukia des boissons pour qu'elle ne ressente pas les effets néfastes de sa grossesse. Au départ, elle avait refusé de boire les liquides étranges. Mais Szayel avait eu tôt fait de forcer la Shinigami à boire. D'une façon comme d'une autre.

Malgré ce qu'elle avait craint, elle sentait déjà moins la fatigue et la lourdeur qu'elle éprouvait avant.

Elle redressa légèrement la tête, et leva ses yeux gonflés vers la fenêtre. Le ciel était toujours aussi désespérément noir.

Elle essaya de s'imaginer ses amis. Que faisaient-ils ? Essayaient-ils de venir la chercher ?

Le doute et la peur s'insinuaient dans son esprit. Elle se sentait tellement seule et tellement faible…

* * *

-Allons allons, mon petit Grimmjow, que t'arrive-t-il ?

Grimmjow se raidit instantanément, et se retourna. Evidemment. Encore lui.

-Tu me sembles… perturbé, depuis quelques jours, susurra Gin avec son éternel sourire.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Cracha Grimmjow, énervé.

-Là, là ! Pas besoin de sortir tes griffes entre nous, voyons ! Ce n'est qu'une discussion amicale…

Grimmjow aurait juré que les yeux clos de l'ancien capitaine de la 3ème division s'étaient légèrement ouverts. Il préféra chasser cette pensée de sa tête, se renfrognant un peu plus.

-J'ai entendu dire de vilaines choses, continua Gin. Il paraît qu'Aizen-sama aurait pénétré dans le monde intérieur de Rukia-san ?

Le sourire du traître s'élargit alors qu'une légère goutte de sueur perlait sur le front du sixième Espada.

-Pfeuh ! Comme si le sort de cette femme m'importait ! Gronda Grimmjow.

-Non, c'est sûr, qui s'en soucierait ? Approuva Gin avec une voix mielleuse.

Puis il se rapprocha, et commença à tourner d'un pas lent autour de l'Espada. Le fixant derrière ses yeux clos.

-Mais… Ne serait-ce pas pour toi que tu as peur ?

Grimmjow recula avec violence, les dents serrées et les yeux exorbités.

-Je n'ai pas peur ! Hurla-t-il.

Et il quitta d'un pas rapide la salle, son aura dégageant de la colère et un certain malaise.

Gin resta immobile. Satisfait.

Qu'y avait-il de mieux que de torturer ses subordonnés ?

* * *

-Orihime ! Orihime !

Inoue cligna des yeux et paru enfin entendre son amie. Elle se tourna et sourit.

-Excuse-moi, Tatsuki-chan ! Tu disais ?

L'intéressée mit les poings sur les hanches, et fronça les sourcils.

-Ca fait dix minutes que je t'appelle ! Mais t'es où, au juste ?

Orihime eu un sourire coupable.

-Désolée, je pensais à Kuchiki-san, avoua-t-elle.

Le regard de Tatsuki se radoucit.

-Tu comprends, on doit aller dans la Soul Society, continua Orihime en regardant le bout de ses pieds. Urahara-san pense avoir trouvé une solution pour elle. Mais… Mais je…

Elle se tut un instant. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, qu'elle ne put arrêter.

-Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être jalouse d'elle. C'est si horrible, Tatsuki-chan ! Elle est en danger, elle a besoin de nous… Et moi, moi je ne vois que Kurosaki qui s'inquiète pour elle… Et ça me rend… Ca me rend tellement jalouse ! De me dire qu'elle… Qu'elle compte plus à ses yeux que moi… Je…

Tatsuki, qui était restée silencieuse jusque là, prit soudain Orihime par le col de sa robe, la surprenant.

-Ta… Tatsuki-chan…

-T'es complètement à côté de la plaque, Orihime ! S'écria alors la lycéenne. C'est pas une honte d'être jalouse ! C'est humain ! T'es normale, Orihime ! Si t'es amoureuse d'Ichigo, où est le problème ? Hein ?

Les larmes continuèrent de couler sur le visage d'Orihime, qui semblait secouée.

-Tatsuki-chan…

La lycéenne relâcha alors Inoue, et sourit chaleureusement.

-Alors tu fonces et tu arrête de te torturer !

Les deux jeunes filles tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

-Merci…Merci, Tatsuki-chan !

L'intéressée eu un sourire.

-Pas de quoi, Orihime !

Alors qu'elles allaient se relâcher, soudain, elles se retrouvèrent clouées par un reiatsu puissant. Qui n'était d'ailleurs pas inconnu.

Elles se séparèrent, soufflées.

-Que…

-Suis-moi sans opposer de résistance, femme, et ton amie n'aura rien.

* * *

-Bon sang, mais qu'est ce qu'elle fout, Inoue ? S'impatienta Ichigo.

-Elle est allée dire au revoir à Tatsuki, répondit Ishida en remontant ses lunettes.

-Il faudrait qu'elle se dépêche, dit Urahara en regardant en l'air. Il va bientôt falloir que j'ouvre le Dangai…

Soudain, ils s'immobilisèrent tous. Un puissant reiatsu venait d'apparaître.

Yoruichi bondit sur ses pieds, aux aguets.

-Kisuke ! Cria-t-elle. Ce reiatsu…

-Ulquiorra ! Murmura Urahara.

-Inoue ! S'exclama Ichigo en bondissant, Zanpakutoh levé.

-Attends, Kuro…

Mais Ichigo avait déjà disparu. Urahara soupira, les bras ballants.

-Ce gamin, alors… Souffla-t-il.

Yoruichi bondit à la suite d'Ichigo en s'écriant :

-Qu'est ce que tu attends, Kisuke ? Bouge-toi !

Urahara fronça les sourcils, puis se mit lui aussi à courir, suivit de près par Ishida et Sado.

Ichigo fonçait comme il le pouvait. Il sentait le reiatsu d'Ulquiorra près de celui d'Inoue et de Tatsuki.

Pourquoi, pourquoi Ulquiorra était il près d'elles ?

Enfin, il déboucha dans le parc où il sentait leurs reiatsu.

Et ce qu'il vit le fit bouillir de rage. Ulquiorra tenait Inoue par les poignets, et commençait à ouvrir un passage vers le Hueco Mondo. Tatsuki était au sol, un filet de sang au bord de ses lèvres.

La colère monta encore plus quand Ulquiorra le dévisagea et dit simplement :

-Trop tard.

Le passage noir les engloutit, tous les deux, avant qu'Ichigo n'aie pu faire un seul mouvement.

-INOUE !

Urahara, Yoruichi, Ishida et Sado arrivèrent en courant, mais virent qu'ils arrivaient après la bagarre.

Yoruichi se précipita sur Tatsuki qui était inconsciente.

Urahara, lui, se rapprocha d'Ichigo qui avait les poings serrés jusqu'à blanchir les jointures.

-Je… N'ai… Rien pu… Faire… Dit-il d'une voix tremblante de rage. Ses yeux se voilèrent. Ses mains tremblaient.

-Du calme, Kurosaki, tempéra Urahara en posant une main sur son épaule. On va la retrouver… Ils ne l'ont pas tuée, donc elle ne risque rien… Pour le moment.

Ichigo retira violemment la main du marchand de son épaule, et le fixa avec des yeux hargneux.

-Me calmer ? D'abord Rukia, maintenant Inoue ! Mais qu'est ce qu'ils cherchent, au juste, hein ?

Ichigo se mit à tourner sur lui-même, se prenant le visage dans les mains, fulminant de rage.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ?

Il s'effondra à genoux.

-Pourquoi je n'arrive à protéger personne…

Sa voix s'était brisée en un murmure. Yoruichi se rapprocha de Kisuke, et contempla Ichigo à terre.

-Tatsuki n'a rien de grave, murmura-t-elle à Urahara. Cependant… Pourquoi ont-ils également enlevé Inoue ?

-Je ne sais pas, Yoruichi. Je ne sais pas…

* * *

Byakuya se redressa. Il avait revêtu sa cape beige pour les vents de sable. Senbonzakura était soigneusement rangée à sa ceinture, et sur son bureau il avait posé des directives pour ses majordomes.

Il se tourna vers la glace. Regarda son visage. Parfaitement conscient que ce geste serait certainement le dernier de sa carrière, et de son statut de noble. Plus jamais il ne pourrait se voir comme celui qu'il était. Mais il le faisait pour Rukia Pour Rukia et pour elle seule. En sachant tout ce que cela impliquait. Plus jamais il ne pourrait regarder sa famille dans les yeux. Plus jamais il ne pourrait réintégrer le Gotei 13, ayant désobéi tout droit aux ordres de Yamamoto. Il serait certainement puni pour cela. S'il revenait vivant.

Mais tout ça n'avait désormais plus d'importance.

C'était une époque qu'il voulait révolue. Puisque personne ne bougeait, lui se devait de le faire. Il ne pouvait plus s'endormir le soir dans son lit en songeant à ce que pouvait vivre Rukia.

Il se regarda dans la glace. Son kenseeikan bien ajusté, comme toujours. Il leva doucement la main, et défit avec précision l'objet si précieux à ses yeux. Laissant libre cours à ses cheveux.

Puis il le posa sur la table, et attacha ses cheveux en queue de cheval bien serrée.

Sans plus se regarder, il quitta la chambre et bientôt le manoir.

Qu'il ne reverrait certainement plus jamais.

* * *

Urahara avait pressé ses compagnons à aller à la Soul Society. Ils avaient ramené Tatsuki chez elle, mais n'avaient rien pu faire de plus.

Ichigo, muré dans un silence qui ne présageait rien de bon, était droit comme un piquet et le visage encore plus fermé. Yoruichi et Urahara se lançaient des regards inquiets, autant pour la santé mentale d'Ichigo que pour Inoue. Après tout, c'était peut être ça le plan d'Aizen Détruire Ichigo en enlevant ses amis. Mais c'était une idée qu'ils trouvaient ridicule.

Ils s'étaient donc rendu au magasin et avaient emprunté le Dangai, chacun enfermé dans son silence. Urahara n'avait pas imaginé un seul instant que la situation puisse prendre cette tournure.

Ils coururent un long moment, et avant de pouvoir atteindre enfin la Soul Society, ils sentirent déjà une effervescence étrange. Comme si quelqu'un remuait tout, le Dangai, le monde Réel et la Soul Society. Que se passait-il ?

Urahara força à presser le pas.

Et enfin, ils débouchèrent sur le Seireitei.

Sauf que l'effervescence qu'ils avaient sentie était bien plus forte à présent qu'ils avaient pénétré dans le monde des esprits.

Des Shinigamis courraient dans tous les sens, criaient et aboyaient des ordres, les ignorant complètement. Les gardes qui auraient dû se trouver là étaient absents.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Ishida, sur le qui-vive.

-Il a dû arriver quelque chose, murmura Urahara.

-Quelque chose de pire que le retour d'un capitaine banni dans la Soul Society ? Demanda Yoruichi, perplexe.

-J'en ai bien peur, soupira le marchand en emboîtant le pas.

Ils se mirent à courir dans les rues, ignorés complètement par les Shinigamis. Ils espéraient tomber sur une connaissance qui leur expliquerait ce qu'il se passait, mais ils arrivèrent dans les quartiers de la 1ère Division sans croiser aucun officier gradé.

Quand Urahara poussa la grande porte, il tomba sur une réunion de capitaines, ce qui expliquait pourquoi ils n'avaient encore croisé aucun haut gradé.

Yamamoto se redressa sur son siège, fixant les intrus de ses yeux mi-clos.

Si personne n'avait dégainé son Zanpakutoh car ils avaient reconnu les reiatsus des humains, en revanche les capitaines se tenaient sur le qui-vive en présence de Yoruichi et Urahara.

Un simple coup d'œil d'Ichigo suffit pour qu'il remarque qu'il manquait là Byakuya. Il fronça les sourcils, intrigué.

-Que faites vous donc ici, Urahara-san ? Demanda gravement Yamamoto, sur un ton étrange qui ressemblait légèrement à une menace.

-Que se passe-t-il ici ? Coupa Yoruichi en se mettant entre le marchand et le capitaine de la 1ère Division.  
Il y eu un silence, tandis que tous les capitaines regardaient les nouveaux venus sans bouger d'un cil.

-Les exilés n'ont rien à faire ici, et ils doivent encore moins être au courant des affaires du Seireitei, gronda Yamamoto.

Alors qu'Urahara allait répliquer quelque chose, Unohana s'avança et s'inclina, se mettant à la hauteur de Yoruichi.

-J'ai entendu dire que c'était Urahara Kisuke qui cherchait sur terre le remède au mal de Rukia, dit elle simplement avec sagesse. Peut être serait-il sage de savoir pourquoi il est venu ici ?

Les yeux de Yamamoto se rétrécirent encore, tandis qu'il semblait jauger la situation. Personne ne rajouta rien, Unohana elle-même baissa les yeux, regardant ses pieds.

-Je crois que nous avons d'autres chats à fouetter pour l'instant, dit-il finalement. La présence d'Urahara Kisuke est tolérée jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Il y eu comme un soulagement parmi le groupe d'humains. Aussitôt, Ichigo se détendit et s'exclama, comme à son habitude :

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Les Shinigamis sont tous affolés, dehors !

Ukitake jeta un simple regard vers le commandant en chef, puis s'approcha des humains.

-Il se passe des choses graves, dit-il en regardant tour à tour les nouveaux venus. Nous avons perçu un reiatsu d'Espada dans le monde réel, mais de suite après une poignée d'Arrancars sont arrivés dans le Rukongai. Nous avons envoyé une équipe, mais il a fallu envoyer des renforts. De plus, le Capitaine Kuchiki est introuvable. Je crains qu'il n'aie fait une bêtise… Une équipe d'expertise de la 12ème Division investigue en ce moment et nous donnera son rapport dans peu de temps. En plus de cela, les équipes présentes dans le monde réel nous ont signalé une recrudescence anormale de Hollows, accompagnés pour certains de Gillians. Tout est sans dessus-dessous, mais nous ne comprenons pas pourquoi…

Le regard furtif que se lancèrent Urahara et Yoruichi ne passa pas inaperçu.

-Y seriez-vous pour quelque chose ? Demanda négligemment Mayuri en regardant ses ongles.

Urahara le regarda avec un regard indéfinissable.

-Orihime Inoue s'est fait enlever dans le monde réel par le 4ème Espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Yamamoto se redressa brutalement su son siège, alors qu'une soudaine tension s'installait parmi les Capitaines.

Urahara regarda furtivement l'Assemblée, et Yamamoto fronça les sourcils. Il abattit violemment sa canne sur le sol, l'air sévère.

-Et puisque vous y étiez, pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas arrêté ?

-Il me semble que je suis arrivé trop tard, répondit énigmatiquement le marchand par-dessous son bob rayé.

C'est à ce moment que choisit Shunsui pour intervenir.

-Excusez-moi, Yama-jii, mais je crois que ce genre de questions ne nous mènera nulle part. Il vaudrait mieux se poser la question « pourquoi Orihime Inoue ? ».

Ukitake s'avança, la mine grave.

-Aizen a déjà Rukia en sa possession, pourquoi s'est il donné la peine de kidnapper une Humaine, qui plus est sans un pouvoir très important ?

-Je ne crois pas que son pouvoir soit si médiocre, intervint Urahara, un index sur le menton.

-Il suffit ! Aboya le commandant général.

Shunsui et Ukitake se retournèrent vers leur maître, le regard dur.

-L'heure n'est plus aux réflexions, Yama-jii, dit simplement le capitaine de la 8ème Division. Moi-même, je dois me rendre à l'évidence que rester assis à attendre que ça passe ne marchera pas cette fois.

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard.

-Aizen prépare quelque chose qui nous est inconnu, mais dont nous devons impérativement nous méfier, renchérit Ukitake. Il faut prendre les devants.

Ils restèrent dans le silence pendant un long moment encore, personne n'osant interférer.

Enfin, Urahara prit la parole.

-J'ai trouvé un moyen qui pourrait sauver Rukia, dit-il simplement. Aussitôt, l'attention de l'assemblée se concentra sur lui.

-Et de détruire son bébé ? Demanda Unohana.

Urahara secoua négativement la tête.

-Non, pas réellement, dit-il. J'ai conclu, suite à diverses expériences, que si Rukia s'était retrouvée enceinte, c'était parce qu'Aizen avait mal enlevé l'Hougyokû de son âme. Peut être y était-il mal préparé, en tout cas, un infime bout de l'Hougyokû est resté dans l'âme de Rukia. Tellement petit qu'il ne se voit pas sur l'Hougyokû. Ne pouvant pas vivre seul dans son âme car il aurait été détruit, il s'est protégé en fusionnant avec son organisme. Ce qui a donné cette… Cette chose. Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment un bébé, en tout cas ça a un pouvoir colossal. Ce qui prouverait que fusionner l'Hougyokû entier avec un Shinigami donnerait peut être mille fois pire. Imaginez alors avec un Vizard, ou même un Arrancar. Si vous pensez à l'Espada, alors c'est la fin de notre monde.

Urahara resta silencieux un instant, pour que tout le monde puisse assimiler la terrible révélation et la menace qui planait sur leur tête.

-Aizen peut il réellement fusionner l'Hougyokû avec un Shinigami ? Demanda finalement Soi Fon.

Urahara attendait cette réponse.

-Non. La puissance qu'il faudrait pour fusionner l'Hougyokû entier avec un Shinigami serait trop importante. Rien n'existe, dans notre monde, le réel ou le Hueco Mondo qui ne puisse fournir cette énergie.

Il y eu comme un soulagement palpable dans la salle.

-Donc, quelle serait votre solution ? demanda Mayuri, essayant de ne pas paraître intéressé mais l'étant terriblement.

Urahara se tourna vers lui et sourit.

-La solution serait de pouvoir réunir les deux morceaux de l'Hougyokû pour qu'il ne fasse plus qu'un.

Le silence fut encore plus pesant que les autres. Stupéfait.

-Vous voulez dire que… Que vous voulez arracher le morceau de l'Hougyokû de l'âme de Rukia ? Demanda Unohana, inquiète.

-Non, bien sûr que non, puisque maintenant ce morceau, c'est le bébé. Non, il faudra que le bébé assimile l'Hougyokû.

Il y eu des exclamations stupéfaites, et Yamamoto tapa sèchement sur le sol de sa canne.

-Vous venez de dire qu'il est impossible de fusionner l'Hougyokû avec un Shinigami ! Objecta Hitsugaya, les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés.

-En effet, j'ai dit ça, approuva Urahara. Cependant, Rukia est différente. Elle a un petit morceau de l'Hougyokû en elle. Ce morceau agit comme un électron libre. Il est attiré par son homologue de masse plus importante. Si jamais Rukia entre en contact avec l'Hougyokû, la fusion se fera automatiquement.

-Mais quelle solution cela nous apporte-t-il, à part rendre cette chose plus forte ? Gronda Yamamoto.

-Justement, répondit Urahara en mettant une main sur son bob. Une fois l'Hougyokû entier, il s'endormira instinctivement pour se régénérer. Le bébé sera alors l'Hougyokû, mais il n'aura aucun pouvoir. Ce sera un enfant normal.

-Et vous êtes sûr de ce que vous avancez ? Demanda Mayuri, sceptique.

-Nous avons 80% de chance que ça marche, avoua Urahara.

-Et les 20% restants ? Demanda Ukitake.

Kisuke baissa légèrement la tête.

-Les 20% restants nous promettent un monstre.

Un silence pesant s'abattit. Personne n'osa rien ajouter. On essayait de comprendre ces révélations, d'en juger les conséquences.

Quand soudain, quelqu'un toqua à la grande porte.

Nemu entra, sous les regards interrogateurs des Capitaines et des humains. Elle s'inclina profondément, et regarda Mayuri. Celui-ci, sans plus de cérémonie, se précipita vers elle et la secoua comme un prunier.

-Alors ? Qu'avez-vous trouvé ? Demanda-t-il, avide de nouvelles.

-Relâche-la donc, qu'elle nous avertisse tous, grogna Hitsugaya en croisant les bras, l'air mécontent.

-Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi, Hitsugaya. Je…

Un coup sec remit le capitaine de la 12ème division à sa place. Yamamoto se rassit, l'air vraiment furieux.

-Parle ! Aboya-t-il.

Mayuri relâcha sa lieutenante de mauvaise grâce, et retourna à sa place dans le rang. Nemu s'inclina une nouvelle fois, et dit de sa voix monocorde :

-La 12ème Division a trouvé toutes les preuves nécessaires lors de l'enquête investigatrice. Il a été prouvé que le capitaine de la 6ème Division Kuchiki Byakuya a déserté son poste et s'est infiltré dans le Hueco Mondo par un Garganta caché.

Si les capitaines écarquillèrent simplement les yeux de stupeur, en revanche, la réaction fut beaucoup plus importante chez les humains.

-Quoi ? S'exclama Ichigo. Byakuya a déserté son poste ? Mais qu'….

Un simple geste d'Urahara le fit taire.

Il fixa de son regard grave le commandant général.

-Je crois que nous devrions monter une expédition pour le Hueco Mondo.

* * *

-S'il te plaît, Renji, ouvre !

-Allez-vous-en ! Tous les deux !

Kira jeta un coup d'œil résigné à Shuuhei. Celui-ci ne se démonta pas.

-Si tu continue de t'entêter, je défonce la porte ! S'écria-t-il sans plus de manière.

Il y eu un silence éloquent.

-Shuuhei, tout de même, on ne va pas… Tempéra Kira.

-Tu parles si on va le faire !

Hisagi cracha dans ses mains, se les frotta, et fit une grimace déterminée.

-Tant pis pour ta porte !

-Shuu…

Trop tard. Kira ne put que constater l'ampleur des dégâts.

-Tu es désespérant, soupira-t-il.

Sans s'en préoccuper, Hisagi enleva les morceaux de papier de riz collé à ses cheveux et regarda vers le bureau.

Renji était attablé à son bureau, le nez dans les rapports. Il n'avait pas levé les yeux. Sa main s'affairait avec rapidité à écrire, sans jamais s'arrêter.

Kira s'avança, oubliant la porte coulissante défoncée.

-Renji, dit-il en s'approchant. Arrête ça, on doit te parler.

Mais le lieutenant ne s'arrêta pas.

-Ecoute, nous la joue pas bosseur ! T'as jamais aimé les rapports. Alors lève ton nez et regarde-nous ! S'énerva Hisagi.

Aucune réaction. Comme si Renji était seul. Mais son aura était colérique.

-Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir, Renji ! Continua Kira en posant ses mains sur le bureau. Ce n'est pas ta faute si Kuchiki Taichô est parti. Hisagi et moi aussi avons été trahis par nos capitaines…

-On sait ce que c'est, approuva Shuuhei. Le meilleur remède, c'est de se saouler la gueule un bon coup !

Le lieutenant de la 9ème Division saisit Renji par le col de son kimono pour le relever, mais il n'arriva même pas à le décoller de sa chaise.

Renji se remit aussi sec à écrire. Désespérément.

Hisagi et Kira se jetèrent un bref coup d'œil.

-Ecoute, ça suffit maintenant ! Dit finalement Kira. Il faut que tu remontes. Kuchiki Taichô est parti, d'accord. Mais ce n'est pas comme si c'était un traître. Il a désobéi aux ordres du vieux Yamamoto pour retrouver Rukia. Même si cela ne le pardonnera pas, il faut le comprendre…

Soudain, le regard de Renji s'enflamma. Il redressa la tête, bondit de sa chaise et saisit brutalement Kira par le col. Leurs deux visages se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres.

-C'est un traître, gronda Renji avec rage. Kira le regarda avec surprise, étonné par les propos du lieutenant de la 6ème division.

-Ca suffit, trancha Hisagi en les séparant.

-Je croyais que tu avais de l'estime pour lui, murmura Izuru. Je n'aurais pas cru que tu penserais ça de lui.

-C'est un traître ! Cria à nouveau Renji, en tournant en rond comme un lion en cage. Il était furieux.

Hisagi le saisit soudain par l'épaule, et lui asséna un magistral coup de poing qui l'envoya au tapis.

-Ca suffit, calme-toi ! Dit-il en fixant son ami au sol.

Insensible à la rougeur sur sa joue, Renji ramena ses genoux contre son torse et y posa son menton.

-C'est un traître, répéta-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Il leva les yeux vers Kira et Hisagi qui le regardaient. Ils remarquèrent alors que dans ses mains, il tenait fermement un objet blanc. Le kenseeikan de Byakuya.

Les yeux de Renji se firent moins durs, on y vit soudain de la tristesse.

-Pourquoi ? Murmura-t-il. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas emmené avec lui…. Sauver Rukia…


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour! Me revoilà donc avec le chapitre 7!**

**J'espère que comme les précédents, celui-ci vous plaira aussi! (à supposer que les précédents vous aient plus^^)**

**Bref, trêve de bavassements et place à la lecture! ^^**

* * *

-Tiens, Rukia-chan ! Ca faisait longtemps…  
Le sang de Rukia se glaça à cette phrase, à cette voix si connue et si crainte.

Elle se retourna légèrement, les yeux écarquillés.

-Oh… Tu n'as pas l'air ravie de me voir, dit Gin avec une mine faussement déçue. Son sourire s'élargit.

Rukia resta muette de terreur. Une goutte de sueur perla sur son front.

-I… Ichimaru…

-Ha ? Je préférais quand tu m'appelais Ichimaru Taichô, Rukia-chan.

Rukia se ressaisit.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un traître ! Cracha-t-elle. Ca fait longtemps que vous n'êtes plus capitaine !

-Allons, pas de phrases blessantes s'il te plaît.

Ils restèrent un instant muets. Rukia sentait toujours ce poison quand il parlait, qui s'infiltrait en elle. Comme ce jour là, le jour de l'exécution.

Gin arrêta un instant de sourire pour faire une moue dubitative.

-Je me demande bien pourquoi Aizen-sama t'a fait cet honneur, dit-il avec une voix étrangement sérieuse.

Rukia fronça les sourcils. Depuis que Gin était rentré dans la pièce, elle était sur le qui-vive. Méfiante.

-Vraiment, continua le traître. Se faire pénétrer par Aizen-sama, sais-tu combien de femmes auraient aimé être à ta place ?

A ces mots blessants, Rukia se sentit submergée par une vague de haine envers cet homme. Sans réfléchir, poussée par une impulsion de colère, elle se jeta sur Gin avec un cri de rage.

Mais Gin la saisit brutalement par les poignets et la colla contre lui.

-Fais attention, Rukia-chan, murmura-t-il, son visage dangereusement près du sien. Ne fais pas de gestes que tu pourrais regretter.

Tremblante de colère, Rukia avait ses yeux plongés dans ceux entrouverts d'Ichimaru. Rouges sang.

Elle tenta de calmer sa respiration et se débattit un peu pour essayer de faire lâcher Gin, mais celui-ci la tenait bien.

-Assez joué, maintenant.

La tenant toujours par les poignets, il la tira hors de la salle.

Inquiète, Rukia essayant de le freiner, mais il était bien trop fort. Et son ventre était maintenant trop encombrant.

-Aizen-sama souhaite s'entretenir avec toi, dit simplement Gin en la jetant devant lui pour passer la porte. Bonne discussion…  
Et il ferma la porte, la laissant à genoux dans l'immense salle au trône.

* * *

-Cela faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas, Rukia ?

Rukia se redressa en serrant son ventre, mais ne répondit rien. Une terreur indicible la tenaillait. L'étouffait.

Aizen la regardait, affalé sur son trône et son éternel index sous son menton. Son air de suffisance exaspérant accroché à son visage. Un rayon de lumière l'illuminait comme toujours, plongeant le reste de la pièce dans une ténébreuse pénombre.

-As-tu fait plus ample connaissance avec ton hôte ? Demanda avec intérêt le traître, sans bouger. Il fixait de toute son intensité la Shinigami tétanisée.

Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus, alors que son regard se faisait dérangeant.

-Non ? Une personne si intéressante… Je vais à nouveau t'y aider, alors. Je suis persuadé que vous vous entendrez… Très bien.

Rukia se mit difficilement debout, agrippée à son ventre d'une main et de l'autre à la porte close derrière elle.

-Lai… Laissez-moi tranquille, gémit-elle, presque comme une supplique.

A ce ton suppliant, Aizen se sentit frémir. C'était si bon de sentir qu'il inspirait de la peur.

-Allons, allons, dit-il d'un ton doucereux. Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir peur !

Rukia sentait sa détermination voler en éclats, sa peur l'envahir, le dégoût la submerger. Elle revoyait et ressentait avec intensité ce qu'elle avait subit la dernière fois. Frissonnante, tremblante, elle se vit mettre un pied en avant.

Une larme coula sur sa joue, alors que son deuxième pied s'avançait. Tout devint confus, seule la terreur que lui inspirait Aizen la maintenait dans un état plus ou moins conscient.

-S'il… Vous… Plaît….

Elle suffoquait, hoquetait, gémissait de terreur alors qu'elle continuait d'avancer, presque contre son gré. Aizen la fixait avec une sorte de plaisir, d'amusement.

Il se délectait de la voir s'effondrer, se détruire. Il augmenta encore un peu sa pression pour la forcer à arriver plus vite.

-Je vous en… Supplie…  
Sa voix était devenu tellement suppliante qu'il savait que quoiqu'il demanderait, Rukia l'exécuterait sans aucun problème. Et il s'en réjouit.

Enfin, elle arriva aux pieds des escaliers, comme la fois précédente.

-Tu me supplie ? Dit Aizen d'une voix cruellement amusée. Allons, où est donc passé ta dignité ?

-S'il… Vous… Plaît…

Le visage inondé de larmes, les dents serrées, Rukia était à genoux aux pieds des escaliers, la tête levée vers son tortionnaire.

-C'est tellement délicieux de te l'entendre dire, ma gentille petite proie. Redis-le.

Rukia eu un gémissement désespéré.

-S'il vous… Plaît…

-Encore.

-S'il vous plaît…

-Redis-le encore !

Aizen s'était levé, sa voix se faisait plus dure. Il descendait lentement les escaliers, ses yeux soudainement froids, fixés sur le corps animés de soubresauts de la Shinigami au sol.

-S'il vous plaît ! Hurla-t-elle d'une voix aigue, excédée, terrifiée. Elle avait à présent le visage levé au ciel, les yeux fermés et les dents serrées. Elle gémissait, tremblante et perdue. Elle ne voulait plus qu'une chose, que ça s'arrête.

Enfin, Aizen fut devant elle, de toute sa hauteur.

Toute trace de sourire avait disparut sur son visage, il la regardait avec une expression neutre.

Soudain, il la saisit par la mâchoire, comme la dernière fois. D'une seule main, il leva sans effort apparent le corps frêle de la Shinigami. Rukia n'opposa aucune résistance, elle vit le regard d'Aizen s'illuminer devant elle.

-Tu es délicieusement fragile, Rukia, dit-il.

Et elle le sentit insidieusement pénétrer son âme, comme la première fois. Comme la première fois, elle lutta désespérément. Comme la première fois, elle suffoquait.

Mais comme la première fois, cela ne servit à rien.  
Comme la première fois, Aizen entra de force dans son monde intérieur.

* * *

Aizen regarda Rukia à genoux, la tête baissée. Les flocons caressaient ses cheveux, bleutaient sa peau. Ses bras frêles pendaient mollement dans la neige immaculée. Le ciel était anormalement noir, presque palpable. La neige tombait plus dru, plus épais. Les flocons étaient presque menaçants, tourbillonnaient furieusement autour d'Aizen. Le vent s'intensifiait.

Tout sourire avait disparu sur le visage de l'intrus.

-Tu sembles troublée, Kuchiki Rukia.

Le regard d'Aizen était intransigeant, glacé et cruel comme une lame de poignard.

Rukia ne bougeait pas, brisée. Elle n'arrivait même plus à écouter, à se focaliser sur les paroles de son tortionnaire.

Aizen s'accroupit à côté d'elle, glissa sa bouche près de son oreille.

-Tu as mal, petite fille ?

Il sourit, dévoilant des dents blanches, semblant prêtes à la déchiqueter.

Il allait rajouter quelque chose, quand une petite voix enfantine le coupa.

-Tu m'ennuie, Sôsuke. Si tu fais mon travail, qu'est ce que je deviens dans cette histoire ?

Le sourire d'Aizen disparut. Il se redressa, et resta dos à la voix enfantine.

-Je crois que nous nous étions quittés un peu hâtivement la dernière fois, dit-il en passant ses mains dans ses manches.

Il entendit soupirer.

-Si tu es venu uniquement pour me dire ça, tu n'aurais pas dû te donner tant de peine. J'ai encore besoin de me reposer. C'est épuisant de se matérialiser dans ce monde. Ma petite maman me repousse de toutes ses forces, c'est vraiment fatiguant.

Aizen se retourna alors pour voir la fillette nue. Assise dans la neige, les genoux redressés devant sa poitrine, elle semblait en effet fatiguée.

Ses grosses joues blanches étaient repliées dans une moue grognon, mais ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

-Je me demande bien pourquoi tu as cette apparence, fit simplement le maître de Las Noches en gardant son visage neutre, ses yeux braqués dans ceux de la fillette.

Kujo ne bougea pas. C'est simplement à ce moment qu'Aizen remarqua qu'elle ne clignait pas des yeux, elle restait statique et inébranlable.

-J'ai piqué une image au hasard dans les pensées de Maman, répliqua-t-elle finalement, avec dédain. Je trouvais ça rigolo qu'elle me voie dans son corps de 4 ans.

Kujo se releva, passa ses mains sur ses fesses boudinées trempées de neige. Les flocons tourbillonnaient furieusement autour d'elle comme Aizen, martelant sa peau blanche de milliers de petites tâches bleutées.

-Mais je répète ce que j'ai dit, si tu es venu uniquement pour me dire ça, tu peux aussi bien t'en aller immédiatement. Je n'ai pas assez récupéré pour tenir longtemps ici.

-Je voulais que nous reparlions du sujet que j'ai abordé la dernière fois.

-Tu veux dire, me donner le monde des humains, et autres trucs comme ça ?

Elle avait dit ça avec désintérêt, en regardant le corps de Rukia immobile.

-Y-a-tu réfléchis ?

Kujo croisa les bras et se renfrogna.

-Je sens le coup foireux, répliqua-t-elle. Et puis, j'ai pas l'habitude de jouer à plusieurs. J'aime bien le free-lance, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Aizen hocha légèrement la tête.

-Tu veux donc dire que tu décide sciemment d'être mon ennemie ? Dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait neutre, mais qui suintait la menace.

Le visage de l'enfant s'étira d'un sourire machiavélique.

-Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, moi je ne veux que m'amuser.

-Cela risquerait en effet d'être amusant, seule contre moi, l'Espada et Las Noches tout entier.

-L'Espada ?  
Kujo fit mine de réfléchir, se donnant un air d'enfant sage.

-Ah, tu veux dire cette équipe de branquignols qui te servent avec une dévotion si imbécile que s'en est écœurant ?

Le visage d'Aizen se crispa légèrement, le temps d'un millième de seconde, mais il savait que Kujo l'avait aperçu. Et qu'elle se sentait maintenant en position de force.

-Tu vois, dit-elle. Je suis au courant de ce qu'il se passe bien plus que ce que tu ne le pense. Je…

Soudain, Rukia releva la tête. Ses yeux exorbités fixaient devant elle avec affolement.

-I… Inoue ? Bégaya-t-elle.

Aizen se tourna vers elle, surpris.

-Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu dégage, Sôsuke, dit Kujo en lui tournant le dos.

Aizen plissa les yeux. Furieux intérieurement, mais neutre à l'extérieur.

-Je crois bien, en effet.

Le monde se fit flou, Aizen lâchait prise pour quitter le monde intérieur de Rukia. Mais il entendit juste au dernier moment Kujo lui lancer :

-Ne te crois pas tout puissant, Sôsuke. Plus on est haut, plus la chute est dure.

Il serra les poings, contenant difficilement une rage destructrice.

* * *

Aizen, le dos légèrement courbé, s'assit immédiatement sur son trône avec lourdeur. A ses pieds, Rukia était assise comme une poupée désarticulée.

Il y eu un froissement de tissu qui dérangea Aizen.

Sans ouvrir ses yeux, il lança froidement :

-Ne t'avais-je pas demandé de ne me déranger sous aucun prétexte, Ulquiorra ?

Le ton employé était menaçant. Ulquiorra resta agenouillé, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Derrière lui, une silhouette féminine entourée de deux Arrancars semblait se convulser.

-Je suis navré, Aizen-sama. Mais j'ai pensé que vous désireriez parler à notre captive avant qu'elle ne rejoigne sa cellule.

A côté d'Aizen, Rukia releva difficilement la tête, en sueur. Les yeux plissés sous l'effort et le dos courbé par la douleur, elle murmura entre ses dents serrées:

-Inoue…

Aizen jeta un regard à la Shinigami, sans y porter le moindre intérêt.

-Non, dit-il en reportant son attention sur son subordonné. Non, Ulquiorra. Je crois que tu es venu uniquement parce que tu n'approuve pas mes méthodes.

Ulquiorra ne bougea pas d'un cil.

Le silence se fit alors si épais qu'il était presque possible de le palper. Les yeux d'Aizen étaient aussi acérés que des couteaux et fixaient sans pitié le quatrième Espada incliné.

-Je n'oserai jamais, Aizen-sama.

-Bien sûr, répondit d'un ton mielleux Sôsuke. Bien sûr que tu n'oserais jamais. C'est pour ça que je te fais entièrement confiance, Ulquiorra.

La dernière phrase avait sonné étrangement, comme une mise en garde, un avertissement. Ulquiorra le sentit très distinctement. Il se redressa avec lenteur, évitant jusqu'au dernier moment de croiser le regard de son maître.

Aizen sourit, mais avec une chaleur presque paternelle.

-Je suis sûr que tu comprends très bien la confiance que je te porte, répéta-t-il. Ne me déçois pas.

Soudain, comme s'il n'avait rien dit, il se redressa sur son siège et fixa derrière Ulquiorra, vers la silhouette entre les geôliers.

-Allons, ne sois donc pas timide et sors de l'ombre, Orihime Inoue.

A cette phrase, la jeune fille eu un tremblement. Les Arrancars la poussèrent en avant sans ménagement, pour la rapprocher des escaliers et donc, du trône.  
La rousse tomba à genoux devant le maître de Las Noches, ses cheveux ardents lui masquant momentanément son visage. Elle releva ses yeux vers le haut des escaliers, et eu soudain un soubresaut.

-Kuchiki-san !

Elle voulut se redresser en voyant la frêle silhouette recroquevillée aux pieds d'Aizen, mais l'un des Arrancars la colla brutalement au sol.

Elle poussa un petit gémissement étouffé, les yeux rivés sur son amie.

-Inoue… Répéta simplement Rukia en tendant une main devant elle, incapable de bouger autre chose.

-Ces effusions d'amour commencent à me lasser, soupira Aizen en soutenant son menton de son index songeur. Ramenez donc Rukia-chan dans sa cellule, vous autres.

Les Arrancars s'inclinèrent profondément, comme électrisés. L'un deux monta quatre à quatre les escaliers, saisit brutalement Rukia par les aisselles et la descendit sans ménagement. Inoue regarda le second aider son compagnon à porter Rukia. La jeune humaine était immobilisée par Ulquiorra qui appuyait durement sa main sur son épaule.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard désespéré au passage, comme un appel au secours réciproque qui dura à peine une seconde. Le contact fut rompu alors que les deux geôliers fermaient brusquement la porte, laissant Inoue seule en compagnie d'Aizen et de son subordonné.

-Excuse-moi pour cette vision, dit Aizen alors qu'Inoue fixait toujours désespérément la porte où avait disparu Rukia. Je ne voulais pas te troubler. Sois la bienvenue, Orihime.

Inoue se retourna vers le traître, et une goutte de sueur perla sur son front. Elle se sentait nue et désemparée devant cet homme sur son trône.

L'envie de le gifler la prit subitement, alors qu'elle essayait de contenir une haine farouche.

-Tu n'as pas l'air heureuse, remarqua Aizen avec un sourire désabusé. Rassure-toi, tu seras reçue comme une reine. Ta chambre est l'une des plus belles de Las Noches.

-Qu'avez-vous fait à Kuchiki-san ?

Le regard d'Aizen s'assombrit l'espace d'un instant, pour redevenir aussi aguichant.

-Kuchiki-san. C'est tellement formel, tellement distant. Pourquoi ne l'appelle-tu pas simplement Rukia, comme les autres ?

Inoue secoua vivement la tête, retenant des larmes de stress et de colère.

-Que lui avez-vous fait ? Répéta-t-elle, d'une voix qu'elle aurait voulut moins aigue.

Aizen parut agacé. Il changea prestement de position, son sourire disparut.

-Je ne crois pas que tu aimerais le savoir, petite fille. Ulquiorra, amène-la dans sa chambre. Occupe-toi d'elle comme elle l'entend, mais qu'elle ne sorte pas de sa cellule.

Ulquiorra acquiesça silencieusement, et obligea Orihime à se relever. Celle-ci ne lâchait pas Aizen du regard, jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme sur elle, laissant Aizen seul.

Le maître de Las Noches resta un instant immobile, silencieux, impassible. Soudain, dans un accès de fureur pure, il frappa violemment du poing sur son trône, aussi inattendu que brutal.  
La pierre blanche se fendilla sous la fureur du coup, et pendant un court, très court instant, les yeux d'Aizen furent emplis d'une rage incontrôlable.  
Cette Kujo lui faisait perdre trop facilement son sang froid. Même devant cette misérable humaine, il avait failli montrer sa colère. Depuis quand était-il aussi instable ? Il devait se ressaisir, pour le bien de son plan et pour son bien à lui.

Il calma sa respiration, passa une main dans ses cheveux et rajusta son col pour tenter de se calmer. Même si cette petite peste pensait le rouler, son plan fonctionnait pour l'instant à merveille. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ses humeurs gâcher l'œuvre de sa vie.

Aizen inspira un bon coup, fit tourner son cou pour se délasser, et appela Gin.

Ichimaru entra dans la seconde qui suivit, comme s'il avait patiemment attendu derrière la porte que son maître l'appelle.

-Des nouvelles de Grimmjow ? Demanda simplement Aizen sans jeter un seul regard pour l'ancien capitaine de la 3ème division.

Gin, son éternel sourire figé sur son visage, secoua négativement la tête.

-Non, Aizen, dit-il simplement.

Son sourire espiègle agaça Aizen, qui avait pourtant l'habitude de son étrange sous-fifre. Il devait vraiment être à cran.

-Qu'en est-il de la Soul Society ? Dit-il pour oublier le sourire presque narquois d'Ichimaru qui semblait lire en lui comme dans un livre.

-Nos Adjuchas et nos Arrancars font des merveilles dans le Rukongai, répondit Gin. Quand aux Hollows dans le monde réel, ils donnent du fil à retordre aux Shinigamis.

Aizen passa une main pensive sous ses lèvres.

-Envoie donc Yammi et la fraccion de Grimmjow à la Soul Society. Qu'ils s'y amusent et donnent du travail aux Shinigamis pour qu'ils ne s'occupent pas de nous.

-On m'a signalé qu'une escouade se préparerait pour le Hueco Mondo, glissa soudainement Gin en baissant sensiblement d'un ton.

-En plus de l'intrus dont s'occupe Grimmjow ?

-Je crois que le jeune humain qui vous intéresse tant en fait partie, avoua malicieusement Ichimaru en fixant Aizen pour ne rien manquer de sa réaction.

-Ah oui ? Dit impassiblement le traître. Et bien, nous nous en occuperons une fois qu'ils seront arrivés dans le Hueco Mondo.

Gin comprit au ton de son maître qu'il était temps de se retirer.

Aussi Sôsuke se retrouva une nouvelle fois seul. Mais il se sentait plus calme. Il réfléchissait à son plan.  
Une nouvelle fois, il s'assurait qu'il n'y avait là aucune faille.  
Mais une nouvelle fois, il se rassura en se prouvant que son plan était infaillible.  
On croyait pouvoir tromper Aizen, mais c'était Aizen qui menait la danse. Et cette pensée lui arracha un sourire de pleine satisfaction.

* * *

Même si l'ambiance avait l'air insouciante à la Soul Society, chacun en son fort intérieur était tendu, inquiet. On comprenait très bien que ce qui allait se jouer là était capital, et que s'ils avaient oublié quelque chose, ou fait quelque chose de travers, c'était la Soul Society entière qui pouvait en pâtir.

Il avait été convenu, quand ils avaient apprit que Byakuya avait déserté, que les premiers à partir seraient la 11ème et la 7ème division. Puis ensuite le petit groupe qui devait s'infiltrer dans Las Noches. Les préparatifs mirent une semaine à être élaborés. Enfin, huit jours après la disparition de Byakuya, tout fut prêt.

* * *

Il tourna légèrement la tête, les yeux plissés. Son visage était calme, et pourtant on voyait à ses mains qu'il était agité.

Une rafale de vent froid agita avec espièglerie la cape beige qui tombait lourdement sur ses épaules.

Il enleva d'une main une mèche rebelle, et la coinça derrière son oreille.

Sa main libre frémit Il baissa la tête et eu un sourire si léger qu'il était presque invisible.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu souris, dit une voix nonchalante dans son dos. C'est plutôt moi qui suis content : qui aurait cru qu'on pouvait trouver des Capitaines dans le coin ?

Byakuya ne releva pas, et posa une main sur la garde de Senbonzakura.

-Juste une chose avant que je te batte, Arrancar. C'est bien toi qui a enlevé Rukia, n'est-ce pas ?

Grimmjow eu une moue amusée.

-Attends, je crois que je me souviens de toi maintenant. T'es pas le frangin de cette femme ? Celui qui voulait l'exécuter ?

La main de Byakuya serra brusquement le katana alors que sa bouche trahissait un agacement évident. Il se retourna avec une vitesse hallucinante la lame brilla un court instant avant de butter violemment contre celle de Grimmjow.

-Fais tes prières, Arrancar.

-Je te trouve amusant, Capitaine !

Le sourire sadique de Grimmjow acheva d'énerver Byakuya.

* * *

-Grimmjow est agaçant d'imbécilité, soupira Szayel en dégageant une mèche rose de son visage avec suffisance.

-Aizen l'a envoyé s'occuper de cet intrus, répliqua Stark en étouffant un bâillement. Il sera de taille.

-De taille ? Cet imbécile prétentieux ? Je me demande bien comment il a put arriver à ce grade ! Cracha Nnoitra en détruisant d'un revers de poing la tasse de thé devant lui.

-En tout cas, il ne lésine pas sur son reiatsu, dit simplement Hallibel en regardant par la fenêtre le grand désert vide du Hueco Mondo.

Ulquiorra, muet et les bras croisés, était planté devant la fenêtre. Son regard vide fixé sur un point invisible.

* * *

_**Non… J'ai mal, je ne veux pas me lever. Laisse-moi, s'il te plaît…**_

**Lève-toi, petite cruche ! Lève-toi !**

_**Non… J'ai trop mal… Je ne peux plus bouger… Je…**_

**Cesse de gémir comme une faiblarde! Tu me fais honte ! Tu TE fais honte ! **

_**Je peux pas… S'il te plaît…**_

**Et tu te dis capable de maîtriser ma puissance ? C'est pitoyable. LEVE-TOI !**

Rukia gémit, essaya à nouveau de bouger, mais même ses doigts refusaient de lui obéir. Son visage était enfoncé dans la neige gelée, son corps faisait une tâche sombre dans le monde immaculé.

**Arrête de gémir comme un vulgaire chiot ! **

_**Je n'y arrive pas…**_

**Lève-toi, idiote ! Tu vas laisser cette traînée gagner ? Tu vas la laisser envahir ton monde ?**

_**J'en peux plus…**_

Rukia pleurait, hoquetait, suffoquait. Incapable de bouger, incapable de lutter.

**Tu vas la laisser me posséder ?**

_**Je ne sais plus… Je… Je… Je me sens si mal… Je…**_

Sode No Shirayuki eu une moue dédaigneuse pour le corps allongé devant elle.

**Tu ne vaux rien dans cet état. Je serai au plus méritant, je te l'ai toujours dit. Tu ne mérite pas mon aide. **

D'un geste sec et impitoyable, la femme-biche jeta le katana blanc à côté du corps de Rukia.

**Si tu ne te remue pas, je serai obligée de servir Kujo. Rukia.**

Lentement, la silhouette de Sode No Shirayuki disparut, son visage intransigeant et dur comme de la glace laissa la place à un vide intense et à un silence glacé.

Le katana sur le sol vira lentement au gris, puis au noir complet, jurant avec la neige dans laquelle il était plongé. Petit à petit, les ténèbres gagnèrent la neige en contact avec le sabre noir, se propageant telle une araignée sur toute la surface enneigée, étendant ses tentacules ténébreuses sur l'ensemble du sol immaculé, puis sur les flocons qui s'élevaient dans les airs. Bientôt, le ciel lui-même se voila d'un noir de chine bien plus sombre encore que les flocons noircis. Les ténèbres fondirent sur le corps immobile de la Shinigami.

_**Pourquoi… Comment… Je ne peux même pas bouger, je ne peux plus rien ressentir. Le froid m'engourdit, la douleur me submerge. Je suis si faible… J'ai toujours été si faible. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'abandonnes-tu ? Ne pars pas, s'il te plaît… reste… Ne me laisse pas seule… Je t'en supplie… J'ai tellement peur… J'ai tellement froid… Ne me laisse pas…**_

_**NE PARS PAS !**_

Le cri d'appel de Rukia résonna inutilement dans l'immensité noire. Tout semblait mort et inerte. Tout… ?

_C'est pitoyable de faiblesse et de désespoir._

Rukia frémit à cette voix. Un frisson d'horreur remonta du bas de son dos au sommet de son crâne.  
A côté d'elle venait d'apparaître la fillette potelée et rondelette, les bras dans son dos et le visage radieux.

_Apparemment, elle vient de partir. Je crois qu'elle n'avait pas l'air contente…_

Le sourire de Kujo s'agrandit d'une façon inquiétante.

_Dis-donc, tu as refais la déco, non ? C'est tellement magnifique, tout ce noir… Je sens que ça va me plaire ! _

Kujo tourna sur une jambe, visiblement ravie. Elle rit à gorge déployée, un rire cruellement froid et vide.

_Mais tu ne dis rien ? Pourquoi tu ne bouges pas ? Ho…_

Kujo eu une mine désespérée.

_Je vois. Tu ne peux plus rien faire. Je te pensais plus forte. Une simple intrusion de ce bon à rien de Sôsuke, et te voilà sans force. Tsss, c'est vraiment pitoyable, tu sais ?_

Rukia serra les dents à cette insulte.

_Vraiment. Tu es répugnante de… De mièvrerie, de… Faiblesse !_

Kujo avait subitement haussé le ton, elle était passée du plaisir à enfoncer Rukia à la rage de la voir aussi incapable sans crier gare. L'affreuse fillette peinait à trouver les mots et les crachait, comme si rien que le fait de les prononcer la répugnait au plus haut point.

Le visage enfantin se déforma de dégoût.

_Je vais finir par sortir d'ici pour t'arracher à jamais ce regard suppliant. Arracher ce cœur si faible, cette tête si… Si…_

Kujo ne trouva pas de mot assez fort, alors pour toute phrase, elle cracha brutalement par terre. La neige noircie fuma au contact du crachat.

Rukia serra les poings. Tremblante de colère et d'humiliation, de désespoir et de dégoût d'elle-même. Obligée d'écouter les paroles emplies de poison de cette fillette qui de toute façon n'en était pas une. D'écouter toutes les horreurs qu'elle disait sur elle, des horreurs qui de toute façon lui rappelaient trop la vérité.

La Shinigami s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans une mélasse inextirpable, s'engluait dans sa propre dérision.

Kujo continuait de cracher son venin, en haussant la voix avec fureur. Comme si elle déversait sur Rukia toute sa colère et sa rage.

Alors qu'elle se sentait sombrer toujours plus profond dans son inconscient, Rukia sentit soudain quelque chose de doux, quelque chose d'incroyablement fort qui lui rappelait…

Qui lui rappelait…

Sous les yeux étonnés de Kujo qui s'était arrêtée de parler, Rukia bougea son bras. Elle le ramena devant elle pour se hisser de la force de ses avant-bras.

Elle tremblait de tous ses muscles en relevant son buste. Il lui paraissait de béton. Mais cette présence si tiède la ramenait doucement à la surface.

Son visage émergea de la neige d'encre, ses grands yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent.

_**N…**_

_Qu'est ce que tu dis ?_

_**N… Nii-sama… !**_

Son propre cri la fit sursauter, et elle se retrouva avec étonnement allongée sur le canapé de sa cellule. Tremblante et couverte de sueur, elle se releva en titubant pour aller à la fenêtre. Elle agrippa violemment les barreaux entre ses mains moites, dans un état second. Au dehors, elle le sentait, ce reiatsu si connu et qu'elle avait espéré.

-Nii-sama… Répéta-t-elle, une lueur d'espoir germant dans son esprit brisé.

* * *

-Arrête un peu tes âneries, tu vas finir par nous mettre en retard ! Grogna Ikkaku en pressant le pas, alors que Yumichika traînait des pieds.

-Je n'ai réellement aucune envie d'aller dans le Hueco Mondo, Ikkaku, dit d'une voix hautaine le 5ème Siège de la 11ème division. C'est laid, là-bas, paraît-il…

-M'en fiche ! Va y avoir de la baston, je le sens ! C'est mon instinct de tueur qui reprend le dessus !

-Arrête de dire des bêtises, on dirait un chien de chasse à la recherche d'une proie. C'est d'un vulgaire…

Ils déboulèrent devant la grande porte de la Grande Salle. La réunion devait être finie, car tout le monde était dehors. Les deux hommes trouvèrent vite fait leur capitaine.

-Alors ? demanda Ikkaku avec un œil mauvais. On y va ?

-Ouais, répondit simplement Zaraki en continuant son chemin.

-Ouais, comment ? Osa demander Ikkaku en suivant son capitaine peu explicite.

-Vous ferez diversion, répondit alors Ukitake en se joignant au groupe, accompagné de Shunsui. Le capitaine Zaraki, le capitaine Komamura et leurs divisions rentreront dans le Hueco Mondo et feront le plus de dégâts possibles pour attirer l'attention de l'ennemi au maximum sur eux. Ainsi, le groupe en charge de sauver Kuchiki-san et Inoue-san pourra se faufiler plus facilement à Las Noches. Du moins, nous l'espérons…

-En fait, on va au casse-pipe, abrégea Yumichika avec la délicatesse habituelle de la 11ème division.

-Dis pas de conneries, Yumichika, c'est comme pour sauver la princesse est battre les méchants. Sauf que là c'est encore mieux, parce qu'on a pas besoin de se coltiner la princesse ! S'enquit Ikkaku avec un sourire inquiétant.

Zaraki soupira.

-Ca risque d'être ennuyeux, dit-il simplement.

* * *

-Es-tu bien sûre de vouloir y aller, Matsumoto Fukutaichô ? Répéta une seconde fois Yamamoto de sa voix posément grave.

Une nouvelle fois, Rangiku fit un signe déterminé de la tête. Sur son visage, on lisait une détermination à toute épreuve.  
Même si elle se refusait de l'admettre, elle espérait au fond d'elle-même pouvoir trouver à Las Noches la raison de la trahison de Gin.  
-Qu'il en soit ainsi. Va te préparer pour le grand voyage.

* * *

-C'est gentil de te joindre à nous pour cette petite ballade, dit innocemment Yoruichi en s'observant dans le miroir de la capitaine.

Soi Fon s'indigna aussitôt :

-Ce n'est pas du tout une ballade, Yoruichi-sama ! Nous allons risquer gros, cette fois-ci, et…

Yoruichi éclata de rire devant l'habituelle hardiesse de son ancienne subordonnée.

-Tu démarre toujours au quart de tour, Soi Fon ! Dit-elle entre deux rires.

La capitaine se vexa en devenant toute rouge. Comme toujours, Yoruichi refusait de comprendre le danger. Elle était toujours trop confiante. C'était pour ça que Soi Fon avait insisté pour se joindre au groupe qui partait retrouver Rukia et Inoue dans le Hueco Mondo. Elle devait protéger Yoruichi-sama.

* * *

-Tu seras réellement plus utile ici, Sado-kun, assurait encore Urahara.

Mais Sado n'appréciait pas du tout de laisser partir Ichigo sans lui.  
-Les Shinigamis auront besoin de ta force pour ce qui est en train de se préparer ici.  
Le ton énigmatique du marchand fit froncer les sourcils au portugais.  
-Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il gravement.

-Si Aizen a envoyé ces Arrancars ici, c'est qu'il y a une raison précise. Et je ne pense pas qu'il s'arrêtera à la poignée qu'il a envoyée. Je veux que tu reste ici pour les aider à lutter dans le Rukongai.

Sado était à moitié convaincu. Vraiment, l'idée de laisser Ichigo seul ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Cependant, il sentait bien qu'Urahara était sérieux et que de toute façon, il ne démordrait pas. Il soupira, et accepta silencieusement. Même s'il devrait peut être le regretter plus tard.

* * *

Le silence était à couper au couteau. Matsumoto était assise en tailleur devant la table de son capitaine, les yeux obstinément fixés sur le sol. Hitsugaya regardait par la fenêtre, l'air contrarié.

-Tu ne changeras pas d'avis.

-Non.

Le jeune capitaine soupira, sans défroncer les sourcils.

-Tu ne pourras rien en tirer, Matsumoto. Tu risque inutilement ta vie.  
Rangiku releva soudainement les yeux, son regard s'était fait dur.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir là-bas, Hitsugaya Taichô, dit-elle d'une voix étrangement sérieuse.  
Hitsugaya tourna la tête vers elle, et quand il croisa son regard, ses sourcils se relâchèrent. Son visage exprima alors une sorte d'anxiété.

-Fais attention à toi. Ne prend pas de risques inconsidérés.  
La lieutenante hocha vigoureusement la tête en signe d'approbation. Elle s'inclina respectueusement, et se releva. Sa mine aussi rarement sérieuse indiqua à Toshirô que ce n'était réellement pas que pour sauver Rukia et Inoue qu'elle se rendait à Las Noches. Et cette réalité le révoltait. Comment pouvait-elle encore espérer quelque chose de _lui _?

Il la regarda prendre son katana sur son bureau, effleurer du doigt le bois poli, et se diriger d'un pas lent vers la porte.

Elle disparut derrière la cloison, comme aspirée. Hitsugaya resta immobile, inquiet malgré lui. Le silence retomba lourdement. Quand, soudain…  
-Je viens de penser à une question importante : vous avez une préférence pour un souvenir de là-bas ? Plutôt peluche ou friandise ?

Le sourire jovial était apparu avec le buste de la lieutenante par l'embrasure, avec cet air si imbécile qu'on connaissait bien et cette voix affreusement aigue.

Une veine apparut sur la tempe du petit capitaine.  
-DEGAGE, MATSUMOTO !

* * *

-Tu n'as pas besoin d'emporter tout ça ! S'exclama Ishida en remontant ses lunettes, visiblement énervé.

-He, ho, doucement le Quincy ! Tu t'es déjà rendu dans le Hueco Mondo ?  
Ishida parut un instant décontenancé.  
-… Non, avoua-t-il.  
Renji afficha une mine satisfaite.

-Donc, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il faut emmener là-bas.

Renji continua de faire son sac sans se soucier du regard en colère que lui lançait le Quincy derrière ses lunettes.

-Toi non plus tu n'y es jamais allé, Abarai-san !

Renji stoppa net son geste, les sourcils froncés. Visiblement, il cherchait une bonne répartie.

Le sauvant au bon moment, Ichigo fit irruption dans la pièce.

-Oï ! Dit-il simplement. Vous êtes prêts ?

-Oui, répondit Renji en mettant son sac sur son épaule, avec un regard mauvais pour Ishida.

-Non, dit instantanément Ishida. Cet illustre imbécile veut emmener tout ce barda avec nous ! Ca va nous ralentir, et…

-Abarai-kun ! Ishida-kun ! Kurosaki-kun ! Coupa Urahara de sa voix mielleuse en dépassant sa tête à l'embrasure de la porte. C'est l'heure ! Le Garganta ne nous attendra pas éternellement !

Son sourire disparut en une bouille ridiculement idiote quand il vit les trois hommes.

-Hem… Abarai-kun, ce sac ne passera jamais dans le Garganta…

* * *

Inoue leva les yeux de la fenêtre quand elle entendit cliqueter la serrure de sa cellule. Elle se précipita devant la porte avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre, et se retrouva face au regard sombre d'Ulquiorra.

-Aizen veut te voir, femme.

Elle écarquilla les yeux en serrant ses mains contre son torse, et suivit Ulquiorra. Au passage, elle jetait des coups d'œil furtifs pour tenter de se repérer dans l'immense château.

Enfin, après un long moment silencieux, ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte.

Gardant une main dans ses poches, Ulquiorra ouvrit la grande porte noire de son autre main. Sans un bruit, les gonds pivotèrent sur eux-mêmes, dévoilant la salle du trône plongée dans les ténèbres. Seul le trône était éclairé, illuminant d'une lumière étrangement pâle Aizen.

Celui-ci arbora un sourire satisfait en voyant arriver Inoue.

-Orihime, dit-il en se redressant sur son siège. Sois la bienvenue. Approche, voyons.

Ulquiorra regarda la jeune fille devant lui, les yeux indéfinissables. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Orihime s'approcha donc.

Toutes ses pensées étaient concentrées sur Ichigo, sur son courage et sa force. Elle voulait le rendre fier, être comme lui. Alors elle leva haut le menton, raffermit ses lèvres pour afficher sa détermination, et s'arrêta devant les escaliers.

-J'espère que tu es bien traitée ici, dit Aizen d'un ton mielleux qui failli tromper la jeune humaine. Mais elle revit dans sa tête les images du traître sur le Sokyokû, son regard et ses gestes, et sa volonté retrouva sa grandeur.

-Où est Kuchiki-san ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle aurait voulut plus ferme.

Aizen perdit son sourire pour un visage ennuyé.

-Encore cette même question ? Demanda-t-il. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est aussi bien traitée que toi.  
Derrière elle, Inoue sentit plus qu'elle n'entendit Ulquiorra s'agiter. Comme si cette phrase l'avait dérangé.

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-Que lui avez-vous fait ? Demanda-t-elle, mais cette fois sa voix avait vibré. De peur et d'inquiétude.

Aizen sourit alors.

-Dis-moi, Orihime, j'ai une question pour toi.

Il se leva, et commença à descendre les escaliers. Inoue sentait sa résolution voler en éclats à mesure qu'il se rapprochait d'elle, son regard étrangement envoûtant planté dans le sien.

-Connais-tu réellement l'étendue de tes pouvoirs ?

Inoue balbutia quelques mots, puis secoua la tête pour se reprendre.

-Bien sûr ! S'écria-t-elle un peu trop fort. Je…

Elle s'arrêta, soudainement peu sûre d'elle. Aizen élargit son sourire enjôleur.

-Il est extraordinaire, avoua Aizen.  
Il arriva enfin à la hauteur d'Inoue, en continuant de la fixer. Il s'arrêta là.

-Tu peux renier tout ce que tu veux, refuser l'existence même des choses. C'est là un don qui, à ma connaissance, n'existait pas jusqu'à ce que tu l'aie.

Inoue frémit, alors qu'un frisson agitait tout son corps.

-Mais cela, tu le sentais déjà. A l'intérieur de toi, tu le savais. N'est-ce pas ?

Aizen fit demi-tour, pour s'enfoncer un peu dans les ténèbres de la pièce.

-Tu es tellement supérieure à tout le monde. A cette vermine qui rampe à tes pieds. T'en rends-tu compte ?

Orihime ferma les yeux, espérant de tout son cœur qu'Aizen arrête, qu'il arrête de parler, qu'il arrête de la regarder. Le visage d'Ichigo s'effritait dans sa tête, elle s'enfonçait petit à petit sans pouvoir lutter.

-J'ai un marché à te proposer, Orihime.  
A cette annonce, Inoue sursauta.

Aizen se retourna pour pouvoir la voir, plus aucun sentiment ne tintait sur son visage plongé dans une semi-pénombre.

-Tu souhaites sauver Kuchiki Rukia, n'est-ce pas ?

-B… Bien sûr que oui ! S'écria la jeune fille, les mains jointes sur son cœur.

-Si je te disais que tu pourrais la sauver, que tu pourrais tuer ce bébé qui grandit en elle ?  
Inoue avança de quelques pas, méfiante.

-J'ai déjà essayé ! Dit-elle, presque coupable. Je n'y arrive pas ! C'est inutile !

-Je peux t'y aider, dit simplement Aizen en croisant ses doigts devant son visage. Il scrutait la moindre réaction chez sa captive, comme un vautour guette sa proie.

Les yeux d'Inoue s'illuminèrent, mais alors qu'elle allait dire quelque chose, son enthousiasme baissa d'un coup.  
-Et… Que me demandez-vous en échange ? Demanda-t-elle, méfiante.

Les yeux d'Aizen se mirent à pétiller, son sourire devint presque malsain.

-Absolument rien, Orihime.

Inoue recula un peu, inquiète.

-C'est faux, murmura-t-elle. C'est faux !

Aizen regagna sans se presser son trône. Il s'y assit, et regarda à nouveau la jeune fille du haut des marches.

-Vois-tu, c'est très simple. J'ai besoin de créer l'Ouken, la clef qui me permettra d'ouvrir la porte vers le monde du Roi. Pour créer cette clef, il faut une quantité phénoménale d'énergie pure. Je voulais me procurer cette énergie en détruisant complètement Karakura.

Orihime posa ses mains sur sa bouche, effrayée.

-Mais cela me demandait une énergie considérable. J'aurais été affaibli pour un long moment. Je ne pensais pas qu'il existe d'autre solution jusqu'à ce que je découvre l'existence de cette chose qui sommeille en Rukia. A elle seule, elle possède moitié plus d'énergie que ce que je pourrais en donner en détruisant Karakura.

Aizen marqua une pause pour donner de l'ampleur à ses propos.

-Mon marché est donc très simple, dit-il finalement. Sois tu m'aides à tuer cette créature pour créer l'Ouken qui me permettra de régner sur la Soul Society, et tu sauves ainsi Rukia.

Son sourire s'élargit, ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat de plaisir intense.

-Sois tu refuse de m'aider, et Rukia mourra en donnant naissance à un monstre qui détruira la Soul Society et le monde réel.


	8. Chapter 8

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, c'était comme une intuition, comme un cri de sa conscience. Là, debout devant le Garganta, avec Renji à côté de lui, Urahara devant lui et les autres derrière, il pensait avec appréhension à Troie et son cheval. Ichigo ne suivait pas avec assiduité les cours d'histoire géo au lycée, mais il en savait suffisamment pour savoir que l'histoire s'était mal terminée pour les Troyens. Ici, ils essayaient de tromper l'Espada et Aizen comme Ulysse l'avait fait avant eux.

Cependant, les Grecs avaient assiégé Troie dix ans avant qu'elle ne succombe.  
Aizen n'était certainement pas un Troyen.

Ichigo secoua vivement la tête, chassant ces pensées. Que lui arrivait-il de penser à ses cours dans un moment pareil ?

Il détourna les yeux du Garganta pour regarder Renji, debout à côté de lui.

Il avait le visage fermé, les yeux déterminés mais étrangement distants. Ses mains aux poings serrés étaient légèrement tremblantes.

Ichigo baissa les yeux jusqu'à ses pieds, tendant les oreilles. La respiration tranquille d'Ishida derrière lui, celle plus discrète de Matsumoto semblaient résonner dans son crâne.

Devant lui, Urahara, Yoruichi et Soi Fon se tenaient droits comme des piquets et immobiles devant la porte béante donnant sur l'autre monde.

La tension était palpable. Ils attendaient dans le silence complet.

Ichigo n'en pouvait plus de cette attente qui portait sur ses nerfs déjà à fleur de peau. Toute cette histoire, en plus de le rendre angoissé et anxieux, le rendait mal à l'aise. Pourquoi Aizen avait-il besoin d'Inoue en plus de Rukia ? Que mijotait-il ? La seule pensée réconfortante qu'il pouvait trouver était qu'Aizen avait visiblement besoin d'elles, et que donc elles étaient toujours en vie. Vraisemblablement.

Mais il se sentait dans la désagréable position de celui qui voit un ami brandir maladroitement un marteau alors que vous en tenez le clou : pas du tout confiant.

Il en était là dans ses pensées sombres, quand la main d'Urahara brisa l'immobilité de la scène. Il venait de la lever sans se retourner, ce qui eu pour effet de faire se crisper tous les muscles d'Ichigo. Il sentit à côté de lui le lieutenant de la 6ème Division frémir, comme lui. L'attente était enfin terminée.

Urahara tourna légèrement la tête, mais son éternel bob cachait ses yeux déjà bien dissimulés par son épaisse chevelure blonde.

Un simple sourire s'étiola sur ses lèvres, dévoilant son impatience à lui aussi.

-C'est parti, murmura-t-il pour ses compagnons.

Et ils s'engouffrèrent dans le passage noir.

* * *

Deux pieds puissants s'abattirent sur le sol du Hueco Mondo, bientôt suivis d'une armée d'autres tout aussi puissants.

-Et merde ! Grogna une voix. Saleté de sable !

Ikkaku secoua vivement son pied droit, puis son gauche avec une mine contrariée.

-J'en ai plein entre les orteils ! Je déteste ça !

-C'est à ça que ça sert les tabi, répondit Yumichika en remettant ses cheveux en place.

-Tu peux te les mettre ou je pense, tes tabi ! Rétorqua avec mauvaise humeur Ikkaku. J'ai besoin que mes pieds respirent, moi !

-Crâne-chauve a les pieds qui respirent ! s'écria soudain la petite lieutenante en surgissant du col de Zaraki. Elle semblait ravie de la petite excursion.

-Retourne te cacher, toi ! Grogna le capitaine avec sévérité. La lieutenante acquiesça avec un sourire ravi, et disparut à nouveau dans le col de l'immense capitaine.

-Bon, alors où sont-ils, ces Arrancars ? Dit-il en découvrant des dents carnassières.

-Du calme, dit Komamura en s'approchant de lui. Il s'agit de ne pas se montrer imprudent…

Alors qu'il venait de prononcer ces paroles pleines de sagesse, un cri résonna soudain.

-Là ! J'en vois un ! j'en vois un !

Les regards de tous les membres de la 11ème division se braquèrent dans la direction qu'avait indiqué le Shinigami. En effet, une poignée d'Arrancars arrivaient à vive allure à leur rencontre.

Portant sa main en visière, Komamura poussa un grognement mécontent.

-Rien que des larrons, dit-il. Il n'y a pas d'Espadas. Ils n'ont pas mordu à l'hameçon, on dirait…

-Laissez-leur goûter à nos sabres, dit Iba en s'approchant de son capitaine avec un sourire entendu. Dès qu'il auront vu ce qu'on va leur mettre, ils se dépêcheront de nous envoyer des lots supérieurs !

Le sourire de Zaraki à cette annonce resta très certainement dans toutes les mémoires à cet instant précis.

-Je suis très inquiet, Kyouraku… Toute cette histoire ne sent vraiment pas bon. Je ne sais pas si nous avons bien fait d'envoyer seulement deux divisions…

Kyouraku rajusta son chapeau en poussant un soupir inquiet.

-L'avenir nous le dira, Jyuushiro.

Ukitake fronça les sourcils et croisa les mains derrière son dos.

Les deux capitaines étaient en tournée d'inspection dans le Rukongai. Ils marchaient côte à côte dans les rues désertes, leurs Zanpakutoh bien en vue. Un léger vent flottait dans l'air, s'amusant à remuer avec espièglerie les capes blanches des deux amis.

Ukitake remit discrètement en place une mèche de cheveux rebelle, quand soudain, il le sentit.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet de la stupeur, et il se retourna vivement vers son ami. Celui-ci aussi le regardait, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Que…

Ils se mirent à courir sans rien dire de plus, simplement saisis par le reiatsu qui se dégageait non loin d'ici.

Shunsui tenait fermement son chapeau d'une main tandis que de l'autre, il saisissait la garde de son Zanpakutoh.

-Tu les as sentis, toi aussi ? Demanda-t-il à son vieil ami qui courrait à ses côtés.

Ukitake hocha simplement la tête, l'air grave. Il sortit de sa manche un papillon de l'enfer, qui s'envola aussitôt en laissant les deux capitaines courir à vive allure dans les rues du Rukongai.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent.

Ils étaient là.

Les yeux fixés sur les nouveaux arrivants, les deux capitaines n'en revenaient pas.

-Hai, Shinigamis. Déjà là ?

-On n'a même pas eu le temps d'arriver tranquillement, marmonna l'un.

-Dommage pour eux, ce seront les premiers à tomber…

-Ne soit pas si orgueilleux, D-Roy. Veuillez l'excuser, Shinigamis, D-Roy n'est pas connu pour sa patience. Laissez-moi me présenter, Ilforte Grantz, Arrancar de la Fraccion de Grimmjow Jaggerjack…

Les vingt Arrancars présents sourirent avec amusement devant les deux capitaines qui étaient à présent revenus de leur surprise.

-Je suis navré, dit alors Ukitake en baissant les yeux et en posant une main sur son Zanpakutoh. Mais vous ne pouvez pas rester ici.

Au loin, un message d'alerte générale retentit dans tout le Seireitei, apporté par un petit papillon noir.

* * *

Encore et encore. Elle tournait encore, les yeux fixés sur ses pieds avec obstination.

Inoue releva la tête, enfin. Ses yeux brillaient de désespoir Ils regardèrent la fenêtre en face d'elle donnant sur un monde obstinément noir.

Elle n'arrivait pas à choisir. Depuis qu'Aizen lui avait ordonné de faire un choix, elle était perdue. Il lui avait donné un léger délai, mais c'était tellement court…

C'était vraiment cruel pour elle de se sentir si indécise. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir choisir sans hésiter, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. La solution qui aurait dû lui paraître évidente aurait été de sauver Rukia. Tuer cette chose en elle.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il se passait. Elle _hésitait. _C'était horrible. Comment osait-elle hésiter entre la vie et la mort de Rukia ?

Mais non. Elle hésitait. Sauver Rukia, c'était bien beau… Faire gagner Aizen, c'était le revers de la médaille. Et cela la répugnait profondément.

Mais si elle refusait d'aider Aizen, alors… Rukia allait mourir, et tout serait détruit.  
Sans conteste, la meilleure solution était de sauver Rukia.

Mais c'était trop dur. C'était comme si elle était tétanisée, son cerveau englué refusait de choisir entre les deux options, l'une aussi horrible que l'autre.

Une longue larme glissa sur sa joue, parcourut sa pommette pour arriver dans le coin de sa bouche, arrêtée dans son élan. Inoue respira profondément pour essayer de faire partir cette horrible boule qui lui bloquait la gorge.

Une autre larme alla rejoindre l'autre, puis encore une. Vainement, la jeune humaine essayait de les réfréner, mais c'était impossible.

Elle passait ses mains sur ses yeux, essayant d'arrêter le flot intarissable de ses larmes.

-Je ne suis qu'une idiote, murmura-t-elle en se forçant à sourire. Mon choix est déjà fait.

Son sourire disparut aussitôt.

* * *

Ichigo regarda à droite, à gauche. Les muscles de sa mâchoire restaient obstinément serrés, comme coulés dans du béton.

A côté de lui, Renji était droit comme un piquet. Zabimaru était déjà dégainé, enserré fermement dans sa main.

Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant, et Ichigo fut désolé de n'y sentir aucun réconfort.

-Il semblerait que pour le moment, tout marche bien, dit Urahara en s'avançant légèrement.

Ils étaient arrivés au bout d'un temps qui leur avait paru incroyablement long en vue de Las Noches.

-Comment allons-nous rentrer sans nous faire remarquer ? Demanda Soi Fon, toujours pragmatique.

-Nous allons camoufler notre reiatsu, répondit Yoruichi en se mettant au même rang que son ancienne subordonnée.

-Il sait faire ça, lui ? Demanda la capitaine, sceptique, en pointant un pouce négligent vers Ichigo. Celui-ci prit une teinte rougeâtre.

-Ca veut dire quoi, ça ? S'exclama-t-il.

-Il démarre toujours au quart de tour, dit Urahara avec un visage ravi.

Mais avant qu'Ichigo n'aie le temps de répliquer comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, une main se posa sur son épaule.

Etonné, son ardeur retomba aussitôt quand il aperçut un Renji incroyablement grave et sérieux.

-C'est pas le moment de se chamailler, dit-il. Garde ton énergie pour les combats à venir.

Délaissant le Shinigami remplaçant, le lieutenant s'avança à la rencontre de Las Noches, bientôt suivit de Soi Fon et de Yoruichi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Kisuke d'une voix qu'il voulait légère. Ca ira mieux, laisse-lui du temps.

Ichigo regarda le marchand s'éloigner suivit d'Ishida.

-Ca m'étonnerait, marmonna-t-il en leur emboîtant le pas.

Matsumoto, restée silencieuse et immobile pendant tout ce temps, détacha enfin son regard de Las Noches.

_Il _était là. Elle allait pouvoir enfin _le _revoir. _Lui _demander pourquoi.

Avoir enfin des réponses.

Elle quitta vite son visage fermé pour rejoindre le groupe plus en avant.

Quand elle y arriva, le silence qui était retombé était vraiment pesant. Elle se sentit presque étouffée.

Ils marchèrent donc sans rien dire, sans se regarder. Le sable sous leurs pieds rendait leur progression plus difficile, le vent chassait les petits gravillons de sable et fouettait leurs visages. Le ciel désespérément noir ne faisait que renforcer l'impression d'oppression.

Las Noches ne semblait pas se rapprocher. Ils avaient beau lever les yeux, évaluer les distances, rien ne faisait croire qu'ils en étaient proche.

Ils sentaient, au loin, très au loin, des bribes de reiatsu. Ceux de la 11ème et de la 7ème division, en plein combat. Impossible de dire à cette distance avec qui ils étaient, et s'ils gagnaient.

Ils devaient donc compter sur leurs amis et avoir confiance.

Enfin, après un temps incroyablement long (ou court, ils n'auraient su le dire…), ils arrivèrent près de Las Noches. Le palais n'était qu'à une centaine de mètres d'eux.

Quand soudain, le sol trembla, un grondement sourd s'échappa.

Instinctivement, le groupe de Shinigamis se rapprocha.

Une montagne de sable s'éleva, prenant une forme difforme.

Enorme.

-Oh-oh, dit Urahara avec un sourire. Il semblerait qu'il ne veuille pas nous laisser passer.

Yoruichi le rejoignit, le sourire illuminé du même sourire.

* * *

Beaucoup plus loin, dans l'immensité grise du Hueco Mondo, on entendit le bruit d'un fracas de fer s'entrechoquant. Un éclair bleu jaillit avec force, soulevant un tourbillon opaque de sable fin.

-Tu me parais bien faible pour un capitaine, capitaine ! S'écria la voix empreinte d'excitation du 6ème Espada.

-C'est étrange, je pensais exactement la même chose de toi, Espada, dit platement Byakuya sans baisser sa garde.

Sans disparaître, le sourire de Grimmjow s'affaiblit un peu. Il se redressa, visiblement contrarié.

-Ha ? Dit-il en retrouvant finalement son sourire suffisant. Je ne voudrais surtout pas te décevoir, alors.

Sans crier gare, il disparut pour réapparaître tout près de Byakuya. Celui-ci para avec un revers de sa lame, tenta une attaque sur le côté. Grimmjow la para également. Sans baisser de vitesse, les lames s'entrecroisèrent un instant sans se toucher, chacune cherchant à fendre la garde de son adversaire. C'était comme si les deux Zanpakutohs étaient à présent animés de leur volonté propre, et que la main des deux adversaires n'était là que pour soutenir la lame.

Panthera atteignit Byakuya à la cuisse alors que Senbonzakura touchait le mollet de Grimmjow.

A peine les lames avaient atteint leurs buts respectifs qu'elles repartirent, fendant l'air avec la fureur d'avoir laissé son porteur se faire toucher.

A nouveau, les lames se trouvèrent dans un fracas de métal malmené. Le choc sembla projeter les deux opposants à plusieurs mètres, mais ils avaient en fait simplement reculé pour jauger la situation.

Chacun était touché et saignait, mais c'était encore bénin.

A peine haletants, les deux hommes se fixaient du regard et restaient immobiles.

-Je me demande bien ce que t'es venu foutre ici, dit soudainement Grimmjow en abandonnant sa position de défense. Surpris, Byakuya raffermit sa prise sur son Zanpakutoh de crainte de voir Grimmjow mettre en œuvre une ruse.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, répondit-il froidement, les yeux rivés sur chaque geste que pourrait faire l'Espada en face de lui.

Celui-ci renifla de dédain.

-Je ne crois pas que cette femme, à Las Noches, vaille autant d'efforts.

Byakuya ne releva même pas. Il préférait concentrer toutes ses pensées sur son adversaire. Si celui-ci se relâchait ne serait-ce qu'un peu et abandonnait sa méfiance, le capitaine était prêt à fondre sur lui et à l'atteindre.

Voyant que le silence s'éternisait et que Grimmjow attendait une réponse, Byakuya dit simplement :

-Comment un Hollow à la base pourrait-il comprendre les sentiments d'un Shinigami, qui plus est d'un noble ?

Le capitaine avait mit toute sa froideur, sa vanité et son orgueil dans cette phrase, espérant atteindre l'Espada pour que celui-ci se remette au combat et arrête de parler. Curieusement, cela mettait Byakuya mal à l'aise. Et ça l'énervait encore plus. Un simple Espada, le mettre mal à l'aise ?

Comme prévu, Grimmjow tiqua.

Les jointures de ses mains devinrent blanches lorsqu'il serra sa main sur la garde de son Zanpakutoh.

-Apprends, Capitaine…  
Sa voix était vibrante de colère. Comme un félin, son corps se tendit en s'abaissant un peu, les yeux rivés sur son adversaire. Et soudain, il bondit comme une furie en tenant sa lame près de lui, légèrement en arrière.

-… Qu'il y a très longtemps que je ne suis plus un Hollow !

Byakuya raidit son corps pour se préparer à l'impact imminent.

* * *

-Comme si on avait besoin de ça ! Grogna Hisagi en courant, remettant difficilement son insigne de lieutenant d'une main et en gardant son Zanpakutoh coincé sous son bras de l'autre côté.

Une ombre furtive le suivit du toit, et bondit pour atterrir à côté de lui et le suivre.

-Hey, Kira.

Le lieutenant de la 3ème division, les bras ballants derrière lui pour mieux courir aux côtés de son ami, ne répondit rien.

-Tu as entendu ce qu'ils disent ? Des Arrancars de haut niveau. Je me demande ce qu'ils font là…

-Si tu veux mon avis, on est mal barrés. Nous n'avons que cinq capitaines avec nous, et toute la 11ème et la 7ème division absente. De plus, la majorité de nos gars sont dans le Rukongai et dans le monde réel pour éradiquer les Hollows et les Arrancars moyens qui nous on envahis…

Kira soupira simplement.

Ils arrivèrent au détour d'une ruelle, et dans un ensemble parfait ils sautèrent par-dessus les maisons pour se retrouver à courir sur les toits. De là, ils voyaient parfaitement la Grande Porte.

Ils la franchirent d'une traite, ignorant le Gardien qui l'avait ouverte pour eux.

Ils se laissèrent guider par les reiatsus émanant du Rukongai. Hisagi avait fini par réussir à mettre son insigne.

-Qui a été convoqué ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

-Je crois que seules la 4ème, la 1ère et la 12ème division restent au Seireitei même, répondit Kira en sautant par-dessus un muret. La 2ème division dirigée par Omaeda garde les portes du Seireitei.

Une petite silhouette les rejoignit silencieusement.

-Hinamori ! S'exclama Kira. Tu n'es pas totalement guérie ! Tu…

-Je veux vous aider, répliqua la lieutenante en le fixant. Ses yeux étaient emplis de détermination, aussi les deux hommes ne répliquèrent rien.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent au champ de bataille engagé par Ukitake et Kyouraku. Nanao, Kiyone, Sentarô et Hitsugaya étaient déjà sur les lieux.

-C'est parti, murmura Hinamori. Explose, Tobiume !

* * *

-Ichi-nii, pourquoi… ?

Kon coupa Yuzu d'un geste de la main, le visage sérieux (enfin, le visage d'Ichigo).

-Il en est hors de question ! S'exclama alors Karin, les poings sur les hanches. J'ai un match à jouer, moi ! Et puis, c'est quoi ces manières de…

-Il ne vaut mieux pas que vous sortiez aujourd'hui, répéta Ichigo en jetant des coups d'œil inquiets à la fenêtre.

Les deux sœurs exprimèrent fortement leur désappointement, et Kon allait céder quand une aide providentielle lui vint.

-Il a raison, les filles. Aujourd'hui, mieux vaut rester à la maison.

Les deux sœurs se retournèrent inquiètes à la voix grave et sérieuse de leur père.  
Isshin regardait au dehors avec un regard indéfinissable.

Etonnées de le voir aussi grave, les deux fillettes ne dirent plus rien, et Kon soupira. Ichigo ne lui aurait jamais pardonné d'avoir laissé ses sœurs dans la nature, alors qu'au dehors c'était la folie.

Il regarda du coin de l'œil un Hollow passer dans la rue, poursuivit par un Shinigami inconnu.

C'était la folie dans la ville. Les informations s'en donnaient à cœur-joie, les habitants étaient effrayés, tout allait de travers. On ne savait pas à quoi on devait ces incidents plus que nombreux, mais tout le monde avait peur.

Kon eu une prière silencieuse envers Ichigo.  
_Ramène Nee-san et Inoue saines et sauves, et sauve-nous, Ichigo…_

Il secoua aussitôt la tête. Voilà qu'il se mettait à prier pour cet imbécile ! C'était ces gamines qui déteignaient sur son moral.

A côté de lui, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'Isshin arborait un visage inquiet et tendu. Pour son fils, mais aussi pour toute la ville et pour tout le Japon. Peut être même le monde entier.

* * *

Le sommeil l'avait finalement rattrapée, malgré tous ses efforts pour y échapper. Plonger dans cette transe semi-comateuse ne l'enchantait pas du tout, mais elle avait fermé les yeux sans s'en rendre compte, simplement en se concentrant sur le reiatsu de son frère par delà les murs de Las Noches.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle avait cru et redouté, il ne se passa rien. Elle dormit simplement. D'un sommeil sans rêve, sans rien. Et maintenant qu'elle se réveillait, elle regrettait presque. Sode No Shirayuki l'avait abandonnée et cette pensée, en même temps de l'effrayer, la plongeait dans une colère noire. Contre tous, mais aussi et surtout contre elle.

Depuis quand était-elle si faible ? Avait-elle seulement été forte un jour ? N'était-ce pas plutôt ce qu'elle avait essayé de se persuader, sans succès ?

Déjà, étant petite dans les rues du Rukongai, elle devait se montrer forte et solide. C'était peut être à ce moment qu'elle s'était persuadée qu'elle était inébranlable. Qu'elle s'était suffisamment durcie pour affronter toutes les aspérités de la vie. En fait, aujourd'hui, elle se disait que ça n'avait été qu'une impression. Au fond, elle avait toujours été petite et faible, dépassée par les éléments.

Pourquoi s'était-elle tant liée d'amitié avec Renji ? Car elle avait eu besoin de quelqu'un pour s'appuyer, pour pouvoir s'obliger à forger une carapace fragile. Plus tard, ce fut grâce à Kaien et à Nii-sama qu'elle réussit à avancer. Encore plus tard, Ichigo.

Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour avancer. Pour ne pas tomber et sombrer. Elle n'avait fait, toute sa vie, que de s'appuyer sur le dos des autres.

Elle se redressa sur ses petits pieds tremblants, s'approcha de la fenêtre et attrapa les barreaux froids de ses mains. Elle posa son front contre, et soupira doucement.

Elle ne sentait plus le reiatsu de Byakuya et de Grimmjow, n'avait pas senti ceux des Shinigamis. Elle s'était enfermée dans une bulle de douleur, où seul son désespoir comptait.

Une pensée. Une simple pensée effleura son esprit dans son apitoiement.

Cette chose, dans son ventre. Son ventre devenu si gros qu'il l'encombrait. Elle ne pouvait plus voir le bout de ses orteils, et bouger s'avérait de plus en plus difficile. De temps en temps, elle avait encore des nausées et avait un peu mal, mais cela s'était considérablement calmé. Le calme avant la tempête, se disait-elle.

Elle pensa avec une certaine lassitude que l'échéance était prévue pour dans deux mois, si elle se souvenait bien. Ce temps lui parut incroyablement court, mais elle n'arrivait plus à avoir peur. Une sorte de routine s'était installée. La résignation s'était insinuée dans son esprit, tel un serpent s'enroulant autour d'elle et l'étouffant. Tuant ses derniers espoirs.

_**Je vais mourir.**_

Ces trois mots n'avaient désormais plus aucun sens. Comme si c'était simplement le temps, ou l'heure. Une simple formalité.

Rukia lâcha les barreaux, passa une main réticente sur son ventre rebondi. Un dégoût profond l'assaillit, et elle voulut cracher par terre. Mais sa bouche restait sèche comme de la craie.

Finalement, épuisée de ressasser sans cesse ses pensées sombres, elle s'assit sur le canapé et ferma les yeux.

* * *

Quiconque aurait vu devant lui cette armada aurait sentit ses jambes trembler convulsivement et sa main devenir indécise. Cependant, les Arrancars présents avaient tous un sourire démentiel, comme s'ils venaient de gagner le premier prix d'une tombola.

Il y avait Ukitake et Kyouraku, avec Katen Kyokotsu et Sougyo No Kotowari en mains. Les Zanpakutohs libérés en mode Shikai étaient côte à côte, semblant partager une même passion et une même impatience de taillader l'ennemi. L'ennemi qui n'était autre qu'Ilforte face à Ukitake, et Shawlong Qufang face à Kyouraku.

A côté d'eux, il y avait Hinamori et son Zanpakutoh enflammé, Tobiume. Elle assénait de grands coups sur un Arrancar avec un masque de Hollow à cornes, rabattu comme un chapeau sur sa tête.

Kazeshini, manié avec férocité par Hisagi non loin, forçait un Arrancar à la peau bleue à reculer toujours plus. Quand à Kira, Wabisuke avait déjà rendu inutilisable les armes de plusieurs Arrancars de bas niveau ayant accompagné la Fraccion de Grimmjow.

-S'il te plaît, Nanao-chan, reste en dehors de ça, dit nonchalamment Kyouraku en gardant un œil de son adversaire. Derrière lui, sa lieutenante semblait indignée.

-A quoi est-ce que je sers si je ne me bats pas pour vous ? S'exclama Nanao en serrant les poings, faisant ainsi glisser ses lunettes au bout de son nez.

-A beaucoup de choses, répondit Kyouraku avec un sourire. Mais le combat ne devrait pas être fait pour une femme.

A cette phrase, la figure de Nanao vira au rouge. Elle semblait vraiment en colère. Sa mauvaise humeur disparu aussitôt quand elle s'exclama « Attention ! ». Kyouraku para avec une facilité déconcertante le sabre de Shawlong d'un seul cimeterre.

-M'attaquer alors que je discute avec ma lieutenante, dit d'une voix légère le capitaine à son adversaire qui semblait lassé. Ce n'est pas très poli…

-Je trouve également qu'ignorer son adversaire est contraire aux protocoles d'usages, répondit l'Arrancar au tac-au-tac.

Nanao tapa son front du plat de sa main à la décontraction de Kyouraku. Son cri lui avait échappé quand elle avait vu l'Arrancar se ruer sur son capitaine. Elle l'avait regretté aussitôt, tout d'abord parce que son capitaine n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour sentir arriver son ennemi, mais surtout parce que cela prouvait qu'elle était assez faible pour avoir peur. Même pour son capitaine.

De toute façon, cet imbécile heureux en faisait toujours trois fois trop. Heureusement que la situation était grave, sinon il lui aurait certainement demandé de verser des pétales de roses, comme la dernière fois…

Elle se concentra sur le combat pour ne plus penser à elle. Difficile de dire qui avait le dessus, et cela l'effraya plus que de la rassurer. Katen Kyokotsu était déjà en Shikai, et l'Arrancar n'était même pas en Resurreccion.

Elle fut légèrement rassurée quand elle vit le petit sourire béat qui flottait sur les lèvres de Kyouraku. Une furieuse envie d'aller assommer son capitaine qui la faisait angoisser pour rien l'assaillit, mais elle se contenta simplement de crier :

-Cessez de faire le pitre ! Nous avons d'autres choses à faire !

Kyouraku para du plat de sa lame une énième attaque de Shawlong, et son sourire s'élargit.

-Quelle voix délicate et quelle autorité, dit-il à l'Arrancar, qui fronça légèrement les sourcils devant cette familiarité.

Shawlong recula d'un bond et agita son katana d'un air contrarié.

-Je souhaiterais que vous vous concentriez un peu plus sur le combat. Je serais frustré de vous tuer sans que vous n'ayez combattu comme il faut.

Shunsui baissa ses cimeterres pour qu'ils reposent sur le sol, soulageant quelques instants ses bras avant le véritable combat.

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, il ne souriait plus.

-Je trouve cela vraiment inutile, dit-il simplement. Mais c'est impossible de vous laisser évoluer en liberté ici.

Shawlong mit son sabre devant lui, son visage se referma aussitôt. Il semblait content que le capitaine en face de lui devienne enfin sérieux.

Seule une veine sur l'avant bras de Kyouraku trahissait sa nervosité. En l'espace d'une demi-seconde, il disparut soudain. Se retrouva instantanément derrière l'Arrancar qui para en faisant volte-face.

Le cimeterre qui n'était pas coincé par la lame de Shawlong fendit l'air pour tenter d'atteindre l'adversaire à la tête. Shawlong s'accroupit de justesse pour éviter le coup, dégagea sa lame en ripant sur la garde du cimeterre de Kyouraku et effectua un demi-cercle du poignet pour accompagner son sabre vers la jambe du capitaine. Au dernier moment, Kyouraku recula d'un petit bond. Il ne laissa aucun répit à son ennemi et attaqua à nouveau.

Ukitake jeta un léger coup d'œil vers sa gauche. Kyouraku semblait s'en sortit, Nanao était hors combat. Rien à craindre de ce côté.

Sentarô et Kiyone se disputaient dans un coin, devant deux Arrancars qui visiblement perdaient patience. Il essaya de ne pas s'inquiéter, mais il ne put s'empêcher de ne pas les quitter des yeux.

-S'il te plaît, Shinigami, ne me fait pas l'affront de m'ignorer. Je ne suis pas Shawlong. Je n'aurai aucun scrupule à frapper si tu n'es pas concentré.

Ukitake coupa difficilement le contact visuel avec ses subordonnés. Il fronça les sourcils, énervé par cet Arrancar.

-Très bien, dit alors Ilforte en voyant son adversaire se mettre en position de combat. Ca sera plus amusant.

Ilforte disparut à ces mots. Il réapparut devant Ukitake, qui croisa instantanément ses sabres devant lui pour coincer la lame meurtrière entre eux, à quelques centimètres de son visage. D'un geste sec, il les retira en provoquant des étincelles. Il ne laissa pas Ilforte se ressaisir et effectua un Shunpô pour se retrouver sur le côté de son ennemi. Un sabre fendit l'air pour viser le dos d'Ilforte, tandis que l'autre se frayait un chemin pour atteindre le torse.

Ilforte para celui qui visait sa poitrine, et sauta en prenant appui sur le katana de Jyuushiro pour éviter l'impact meurtrier de la deuxième lame.

Avec rapidité, il répondit en attaquant de la pointe de son katana. L'attaque étroite faillit atteindre son objectif, mais Jyuushiro dévia la lame d'un sabre et coinça l'épée ennemie entre ses deux lames. Il fit se lever les trois lames d'un geste sec, et il atteignit le ventre d'Ilforte d'un revers de pied. Le Zanpakutoh de l'Arrancar glissa entre les sabres jumeaux d'Ukitake en créant des étincelles multicolores. Soufflé par le coup, Ilforte recula en glissant sur ses sandales.

Les deux adversaires reprirent leur souffle l'espace d'un instant, et le combat reprit de plus belle.

* * *

Hisagi se refusait à libérer le Shikai de son Zanpakutoh, mais il devait reconnaître que cet Arrancar inconnu en face de lui était beaucoup plus fort que ce qu'il avait pensé.

-Kougya est amusé, Kougya croyait que les Shinigamis étaient plus forts !

La voix nasillarde de cet Arrancar et sa manie de se prénommer à la troisième personne du singulier commençait à énerver le lieutenant de la 9ème Division.

Pour éviter d'en entendre plus, il se rua sur lui. Kazeshini traça vers les mollets de l'Arrancar, mais celui-ci sauta avec agilité pour se retrouver hors de portée.

Le rire nasillard de Kougya acheva de martyriser les pauvres nerfs d'Hisagi.

-Très bien, tu l'auras voulu. Implore tes Dieux, Arrancar. Fauche, Kazeshini.

Dans un nuage de fumée ocre, le Zanpakutoh se modifia pour former une faux noire terminée par une chaîne.

Sans attendre la réaction de son adversaire, Shuuhei fit un bond agile pour se rapprocher de son ennemi en faisant tournoyer au dessus de lui la faux tenue simplement par sa chaîne.

Kougya roula sur le côté pour éviter la première attaque, se releva aussitôt et para le roulement mortel de Kazeshini en reculant. Le Zanpakutoh de l'Arrancar parait à droite, puis à gauche, puis à droite encore, avec une rapidité déconcertante. Hisagi avançait à mesure, espérant fatiguer son ennemi ou réussir à trouer sa défense.

Soudain, contre toute attente, Kougya bondit en arrière pour se donner un laps de temps de quelques secondes. Il agita son katana au dessus de sa tête, visa rapidement et lança sa lame en direction de la spirale mortelle de Kazeshini.

Surpris, Hisagi n'arrêta pas son mouvement rotatif en se disant que la lame serait stoppée dans son élan. Mais la lame, lancée avec une précision diabolique, traversa au bon moment la barrière formée par la faux en mouvement, et se glissa dans un maillon de la chaîne. Alors que la lame fichée dans le chaînon arrêta brusquement la rotation de la faux mortelle, Kougya disparut en Sonidô pour tenter de récupérer son Zanpakutoh maintenant que Kazeshini était stoppé.

Revenu de sa surprise, Hisagi empêcha l'Arrancar de récupérer son sabre en tira d'un coup sec sur la chaîne qu'il avait gardée en main. La faux fut projetée en arrière, hors de portée de Kougya.

Celui-ci se redressa alors, et fronça les sourcils.

-Kougya pas content. Kougya très fâché.

Hisagi ne put retenir un sourire.

-Tu m'en vois ravi, mon gars.

L'Arrancar croisa les bras, visiblement boudeur. Shuuhei était peu habitué à ce genre de réaction, et fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il retrouva sa position de défense en voyant les lèvres de son ennemi bouger.

-Gémis, Pulpo (pieuvre).

Le Zanpakutoh, toujours bloqué dans la chaîne de Kazeshini, se transforma soudain en un tentacule gluant qui s'agrippa aussitôt aux maillons de la chaîne noire.

Hisagi tenta de se débarrasser de cette chose qui s'entortillait à son Zanpakutoh et qui s'allongeait au fur et à mesure pour atteindre sa main. La faux fendit l'air à droite, à gauche, mais malgré la violence dont faisait preuve Hisagi, le tentacule s'accrochait comme une sangsue.

Plus loin, Kougya rigolait en assistant à la scène. Sa peau était à présent violette, et le petit bout de masque blanc qu'il avait avant sur le sourcil lui cachait tout le visage, ne laissant qu'une surface plate. Sa forme Resurreccion n'était pas très belle à voir.

-Meurs, Shinigami. Kougya le veut.

Le tentacule avait enserré la main d'Hisagi qui s'était refusé à lâcher son Zanpakutoh. La chose gluante remontait le long de son bras, atteignait presque son épaule. Il allait bientôt atteindre le cou, et pas besoin d'être savant pour savoir ce que le tentacule allait faire une fois arrivé là.

La matière était trop molle et gluante pour le saisir avec sa main libre. Le rire de l'Arrancar plus loin exaspérait encore plus le lieutenant, qui sentait son esprit s'alarmer devant l'urgence de la situation.

D'un geste rageur, il ramena en arrière son bras emprisonné du tentacule qui tenait la chaîne. De sa main gauche, il attrapa au vol la faux ainsi ramenée, et disparut en Shunpô vers l'Arrancar.

- Pulpo ! Rugit Kougya.

Le tentacule fondit sur la faux pour la stopper et s'enroula autour de l'arme. Sans s'arrêter ni même ralentir, Hisagi abattit la faux sur le sol pour trancher le tentacule qui s'était accroché au tranchant de la lame. Prenant élan de ce coup, le lieutenant bondit par-dessus la faux plantée dans le sol. D'un geste sec, il tira à nouveau sur la chaîne pour libérer Kazeshini planté dans le sol. Le tentacule avait atteint d'un bout l'épaule, et de l'autre le manche de la faux. Dernier moment.

Kougya amorça un Cero en voyant son ennemi si près. Mais il n'eu pas le temps de le finir avant que sa tête ne finisse coupée sur le sol.

* * *

Hinamori regarda le deuxième Arrancar se consumer dans les flammes ardentes de Tobiume. Si Shunsui Taichô, Ukitake Taichô et Hisagi Fukutaichô avaient prit les adversaires les plus durs, Kira, Sentarô, Kiyone et elle avaient pour ordre de s'occuper des Arrancars les plus faibles ayant suivit la Fraccion de Grimmjow.

Un simple coup d'œil à droite lui permit de voir un Arrancar se ruer sur elle. D'un geste sec, elle trancha le bras de son attaquant avec son Zanpakutoh enflammé.

Enervée que deux autres Arrancars l'attaquent alors qu'elle n'avait pas achevé celui-ci, elle planta rapidement Tobiume dans le sol.

-Sur le Mur d'une Flamme Bleue, écrivez un Double Lotus. Dans les Abysses du Brasier, attendez au Lointain Paradis. Art. Destruction N° 73 : Souren Sokatsui !

Les boules d'énergie bleue qui fusèrent des mains jointes d'Hinamori achevèrent sans difficulté les quatre Arrancars.

* * *

Kira acheva un Arrancar après avoir quintuplé le poids de son Zanpakutoh avec Wabisuke, quand soudain, il y eu un éclair instantané suivit d'un bruit sourd.

L'espace d'une seconde, tout le monde leva la tête.

-Ah, enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt ! Grogna Ilforte. Il prend vraiment son temps, celui-là !

La pression spirituelle qui s'échappa du Seireitei à cet instant précis fut comme un électrochoc pour Ukitake.

-Sentarô ! Kiyone ! Courrez au Seireitei ! Niveau d'alerte maximum !

-Compris ! S'exclamèrent les deux subordonnés sans se disputer, pour une fois. Ils quittèrent les lieux en courant, Kira s'occupant des Arrancars qu'ils avaient laissés en plan.

-Tu sembles inquiet, Capitaine, se moqua Ilforte en regardant Ukitake. Après tout, ce n'est jamais qu'un Espada.

Kyouraku et Jyuushiro échangèrent un bref regard inquiet.

**-Alerte au Seireitei ! Alerte au Seireitei ! Un objet non identifié s'est écrasé dans les quartiers de la 6****ème**** Division ! Alerte !**

-Chojirô ! S'exclama Yamamoto en se redressant de son siège, les yeux fixés sur le balcon qui donnait sur le Seireitei. Ordonne immédiatement l'évacuation de la 6ème Division ! Aucun des Shinigamis n'est de taille à affronter un Espada !

-Bien, Yamamoto-sama.

Le lieutenant disparut aussitôt. Le message d'urgence continuait de résonner dans tout le Seireitei.

Au même instant, dans les débris de d'une maison effondrée, une fumée ocre s'élevait t masquait la vue. Tous les Shinigamis présents avaient été réveillés en sursaut, ou simplement surpris dans leurs activités journalières. Il régnait une grande pagaille.

Qu'est ce qui s'était écrasé là ?

Une voix grave s'éleva au milieu de la fumée opaque.

-Bon sang de bon sang, quel abruti ce Szayel ! Il aurait pu viser un peu…

Une silhouette se dessina. Les Shinigamis présents dégainèrent prestement leurs Zanpakutohs, inquiets de ce reiatsu écrasant émanant de cette silhouette imposante.

A vrai dire, ces Shinigamis ne purent voir et entendre encore que trois choses :

Un sourire machiavélique, dévoilant des dents carnassières.

Une voix grave et menaçante qui prononça distinctement « Qui veux mourir en premier ? ».

Et un numéro tatoué en gras sur une épaule imposante.

Le numéro 10.

* * *

**Voilà donc la suite! Vraiment, je suis une vraie catastrophe... Je publie à coup de lance-pierres... Enfin, me pardonnerez vous? **

**J'espère que vous avez aimé! =)**


End file.
